Truth or Dare to Love Again
by Vayne359
Summary: It's back for another round! Same basis as the original but with Ara and Elesis. Longer story, more twists, augmented plot and more. To celebrate a special day, a game of truth or dare was played. But will it turn into a wonderful present? or a horrible mistake?
1. Over Working

**Vayne: Hello everyone one! Yup, it's back in action. Given how popular it was, I'm reviving Truth or Dare to Love and incorporating Elesis and Ara into it since I did not write either of them at the time. Yeah it's the same story line so you all know how things will end yada yada but I'm going to try throw in more stuff. In terms of story, laughs, and moans this revival will hopefully improve on all those categories from the last one. Let's get a move on then!**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper **

**Raven: Blade Master **

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Eve: Code: Empress **

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

* * *

Truth or Dare to Love Again

Chapter One: Over Working

The dark sky slowly lit up as the golden orb rose into the sky. It effortlessly parted the obscuring clouds and bathed the world in its glory. It was the dead of summer in the bustling town of Elder. Children tore through the streets, causing all manner of trouble now that they were free from the restraints of school. The working parents did their jobs and money constantly exchanged hands for all manner of reasons.

To the north of Elder lay a forest, and within its bosom was a large mansion. This was the El Estate, owned by the now retired El Search Party. After quelling the demon invasion and saving the priestesses, the group all settled down close to their roots where their journey had begun and let the world advance on its own. It was early morning as Rena, a talented elven warrior, was preparing dinner with her dear friend Eve, the refined empress of the Nasod race. Rena neatly sliced sausages as Eve prepared the eggs, scrambling them in the cast iron skillet.

"How's it been Eve?" Rena asked sweetly, tossing the sliced meat onto a pan and beginning to grill them. Eve casually looked over her shoulder.

"Perfectly fine." Eve smirked behind Rena's back, "And how have you and your 'dear little crow' been?" Eve suppressed a giggle as Rena stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't own a crow." Eve poked her head around to look at Rena.

"I'd say you gave Raven a good 'owning' last Friday." Rena looked away.

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Then why do you avert your gaze?" Eve smirked, "Come on Rena, I heard it all."

"Fine." Rena looked over her shoulder, "You want the story?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, about a month ago Raven came up to me, saying he wanted to talk. We chatted for awhile about little things, and then he got so quiet and couldn't stop fidgeting. As I went to ask him what was wrong he blurted out that he really liked me and wanted to go out."

"I take it you said yes? I don't think you'd rape him."

"He was so cute!" Rena squealed, "I had to say yes!"

"Well I'm happy for you. Eggs are finished, and the toast should be done by the time you finish the sausages. I'll go wake everyone up."

"Okay Eve." Eve turned and walked through the kitchen door into the dining hall before turning left and walking up the stairs, which only had one wall until meeting the second floor. Eve turned to the first door on her left and knocked on it.

"Aisha! Breakfast!" Eve heard a loud thud followed by the sound of crumpling papers and something solid yet flexible being tossed across the room.

"B-Be down soon!" Aisha yelled. Eve just shrugged and moved on. She went to the next door, and knocked.

"Chung! Wake up!"

"Narrrrrrr!" Chung's childlike complaint sounded off followed by a thud as he rolled off his bed onto the floor.

Eve went to knock on Ara's door, but stopped as she heard something.

"Ssh!" Ara shushed someone.

"Okay okay!" A hushed voice replied. Eve began to wonder. _What is Elesis doing in Ara's room? I'll act like I don't know._

"Ara!" Eve called as she knocked on the door, "Wake up sleepy!"

"I'm up!"

"Do me a favor and get Elesis up okay? I hate walking into that pigsty of a room to wake her up." Eve smiled as she clearly heard Elesis grumble.

"O-Okay!"

In the room just across from Elesis's was her brother's bedroom. Elsword was face down on the bed and fast asleep. He smelt breakfast and slowly picked himself up and rubbed his eyes. As usual, his bedroom window, which lead to a small balcony and faced the mountains, leaked in the morning rays, painting his room a deep, moody, romantic orange. Elsword grumbled, he hated how the girls, his sister mostly, teased him for it.

"Guess I'll practice again." Elsword said as he grabbed his armor and weapons. His sister long since stopped training when things grew peaceful, but Elsword still worked hard as his sister still pummeled him whenever they dueled.

"Elsword!" He turned to his door as he heard Eve's voice, "Breakfast!"

"Okay!" Elsword called back. He sighed, "Not really hungry anyway." Elsword sighed, he knew Rena would kill him for this but he really didn't want to waste time eating when he could be training. So, Elsword walked out onto his balcony, and jumped off onto the backyard below. Not missing a beat, he took off running into the trees, making a beeline to the training field.

Back at the house, Rena sat at the table, arms and legs crossed and a sour glare on her face. Eve sat patiently, not bothered by hunger as it was a simple simulation which she chose to turn off until they were allowed to eat. The others weren't so lucky. Rena suddenly slammed her fists on the table, making Ara and Chung jump.

"Where is he!?" Rena yelled. Elesis shrugged.

"Probably just went to sleep. It's not importan-"

"Yes it is!" Rena cut Elesis off, "It's your birthday and we're not eating until everyone is here!" Elesis groaned and face palmed. Chung held Ara's hand tightly, causing her to look at him.

"You okay dear?" Ara asked kindly.

"I'm going to go check on him." Chung said, getting up.

"I'll come!" Aisha said as she stood up, "If he fell asleep I'll give him a rude awakening."

"Get him down here now." Rena growled. Feeling threatened, Chung and Aisha bolted up the stairs. They ran to Elsword's room and Aisha opened the door in a hurry.

"Elswo-" Aisha froze, he wasn't in here. Leaping into action, Chung walked over to the open balcony door.

"That freaking idiot." Chung grumbled, "He's run off to the training field." Aisha sighed, covering her face.

"Rena is going to kill him!"

"Let's go get this idiot." So, the two jumped down, and crept into the trees to avoid Rena seeing them and assuming they were ditching.

* * *

Aisha and Chung ran to the open field where they held their sparring sessions. Sure enough, spying from the trees, they saw Elsword practicing his moves and drenched in sweat. It hadn't been long, but Elsword was already struggled to move his body and panting inconsistently. Chung and Aisha exchanged glances. Chung stood up and walked out of the trees.

"Elsword!" He yelled, making the redhead stop and look at him.

"Oh...Chung...What're you doing here?" Elsword smiled, "Wanna spar?"

"Are you that stupid?" Chung growled. Elsword stared at him as Aisha walked out.

"You skipped breakfast to train, Rena is furious and won't let anyone eat until you get there. And for El's sake Elsword..." Aisha pointed in the direction of the house, "It's your sister's birthday!"

"I know." Chung and Aisha blinked in disbelief, "Why do you think I'm training? She wants me to get strong, but I'm not good enough."

"Elsword." Chung sighed, "You're working too hard. Look at yourself." Chung gestured at the subject's sweaty form, "You've been training for like, what, five minutes at best? You're drenched, and obviously sore as hell."

"Yeah but-"

"Elsword please." Aisha pouted, "You're always out here right after breakfast and we never all get together. Like today I had a plan for something we could do for Elesis's birthday. But it won't be the same without you!" Elsword felt a pang of guilt, "Please, can't you just stop training for a week at least?"

"I say he should just stop. If he keeps going on like this he's going to hurt himself." Chung said. They both stared him down, and within a minute he sighed.

"Okay...I'll stop."

"There you are!" Everyone jumped as they heard Rena's voice. The rest of the group had come. Rena ran over to him and grabbed his collar.

"R-Rena let me-"

"Why are you out here?!"

"Rena we just-"

"And why are you guys here?!" Rena scolded the prince and mage. Raven walked up to them.

"Rena." Raven began. She turned to look at him and he picked her up by the waist and placed her down facing away from the others. She turned to look at him, "Why don't we let an explanation be heard?"

"Rena." Elsword took a step forward. He looked down, "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I was just...so wrapped up in getting stronger like sis wanted."

"Elsword..." Elesis sighed, walking up to him, "I don't need you to be strong. I just want us all to relax and have fun. Think about it, we've spent so long fighting. The strongest warrior is the one who lays down his blade." Elsword looked at her sister.

"Happy birthday sis, I'm sorry." Elsword bowed down. Feeling malicious, and knowing Rena was going to punish Elsword regardless of his forgiveness, Elesis took matters into her own hands. She took on step forward, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Elsword~" As Elsword looked up Elesis thrust her waist out, hitting Elsword in the face with the belt on her low hanging jeans. Elsword fell backwards holding his forehead in pain, and blushing furiously.

"Elesis!" Rena found that incredibly cruel. Everyone but her and Raven laughed as Raven helped Elsword up.

"Why the red face bro?" Elesis teased. She undid her belt, "Did you want me to do it without my pants?"

"Elesis!" Rena whined, and then heard a thud and saw Elsword had fallen face first onto the floor, blood trickling from his nose, "Ah! Elsword!"


	2. I Dare You

Chapter Two: I Dare You

After Elsword had recovered from Elesis's teasing, everyone sat down in a tight circle by the river near the training field. Being paranoid, Rena had Aisha fetch Elsword some clothes and for Oberon to bring the redhead's weapons to the house. Elsword chose to stay in his outift's top as it was nice and cozy and it was ridiculously hot outside, along with the top he had the black skinny jeans Aisha brought him.

"So Aisha, you mentioned you had an idea for my birthday?" Elesis questioned. When Rena was about to drag Elsword home, Aisha spoke up saying she had an idea for something they could all do to celebrate the day.

"Please don't keep me waiting!" Rena said, having returned to her usual cheerful self. Aisha smiled.

"Well, it's nothing special. I just thought we could all play a little game of Truth or Dare, no holds barred of course."

"Woot!" Elsword and Elesis stared at one another, their eyes portraying devious competition.

"Sounds like fun. Ara?" Chung looked at his lover, who suddenly jumped and turned her gaze to him as if nothing was wrong.

"Sure." Ara said. Eve raised an eyebrow, she knew something was up given how Elesis was in her room this morning. She'd keep quite at the moment, and interrogate Ara later.

"Rena?" Everyone turned as Raven spoke. Rena was completely confused.

"Ummm...What's this game?"

"Oh, sorry Rena." Aisha had forgotten. Rena was born in the elven realm, no doubt children there did not play silly games like human kids, "It's a little game, super simple. Okay so we all take turns, going in a circle. I'll start first, just so you all know, and I can ask anyone here 'Truth or Dare?' and they pick one. If they pick dare, I dare them to do something and they have to do it unless they want to chicken out of it but you can only chicken out three times. If they say truth, I ask a question and they have to answer. You want to play?"

"Umm...S-Sure."

"Let's go easy on Rena huh?" Elsword said with a chuckle.

"Please do!" Rena pouted, and everyone laughed.

"Okay!" Aisha clapped her hands once, "Eve, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eve did not wish to do any dares as she was in the middle of drinking some tea that her faithful servant Oberon brought her when he returned from the house.

"Do Nasods feel love? Or is it a simulation like hunger?"

"Well, yes and no." Eve began to explain, "All Nasods have a program to simulate love, but like in humans it is involuntary. So in basic terms, yes Nasods do feel love and affection."

"Cool, I would have never guessed that. No offense."

"None taken Aisha, I know it's a question people wonder about." Like usual, Eve was proud to boast about her race, "Ara, it's your turn."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Ara looked around the circle, "Raven, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand on your hand for one round." Raven smirked and balanced on his Nasod claw before locking it into place to keep him motionless. Ara pouted, "Cheater."

"You didn't specify which hand. Chung."

"Rena?"

"Y-Yes?!" Rena jumped, hoping whatever came her way wouldn't be bad.

"Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth."

"How old are you?" Rena faltered, she didn't want to come off as an old hag, "I mean, if you were human."

"Oh, let me see..." Rena began to mumble to herself as she converted elven years to human. It was all confusing and Elsword and Elesis plugged their ears. Rena finally stopped talking, "If I was human I'd be twenty five." She flashed a quick smile at Raven as he got to his feet again.

"Raven truth or dare?!" Elsword posed his question without even letting Raven sit down.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Elsword smiled, "Kiss Rena for ten seconds, with tongue."

"W-What?!" Rena blushed.

"Sure." Raven turned and tilted Rena's face up.

"Rav-Mmph!" Raven silenced Rena with his lips, closing his eyes and everyone stared as Rena did the same. Everyone but Eve, which Elesis noticed.

"Okay time!" They both parted, but stayed close, "Your turn Sis."

"Eve, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eve was still not done with her tea.

"Are Rena and Raven dating?"

"No." Eve said plainly, preserving Rena's secret.

"Oh? Then why-"

"I answered your question. Raven, it's your turn." Eve ignored Elesis.

"Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Big mistake bucko." Raven grinned evilly, it was time for payback for Elsword making Rena so uncomfortable.

"Oh?"

"Kiss Elesis." Elsword froze, "With tongue." Elsword blushed, "For a minute." Elsword felt faint.

"Come on bro." He turned to see his sister leaning towards him, licking her lips, "Chicken?" Elsword swallowed.

"N-No!"

"Then whatcha waitin' for?" Elesis teased, closing her eyes. Elsword clenched his eyelids tightly, and brought himself to kiss his own sister on her lips in a way he never imagined he would. Upon meeting, he couldn't help but realize how tender Elesis's lips were, warm and soft. Sidetracked, her jumped slightly when Elesis forced her tongue into his mouth, enforcing the second part of the dare. This minute felt like an hour until Raven finally snapped his fingers. Elsword shuffled away, staring at the floor in shame.

"Enjoy it Elesis?" Raven said slyly.

"Yes~!" Elesis sang before jumping onto Elsword, pressing her chest against his back, "Thank you for the present bro!"

"Gah! G-Get off me!"

"Alright break it off." Raven said, "Rena's turn."

"Oh...umm..." Rena looked at Chung, "Chung truth or dare?"

"Ummm, truth."

"Do you find Ara sexually appealing?" Rena said, her cold glare hinting she was asking another question entirely. Chung froze.

"Y-Yeah, but I wouldn't do-"

"Okay." Rena's face softened, "Eve, your turn." Chung breathed in relief.

"Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Elsword regained his composure.

"I dare you to make me feel pleasure."

"What?!"

"Come on." Eve laid down on the floor, "I want to see why Elesis enjoyed you so much."

"Come on Elsword!" Elesis pushed him towards the Nasod.

"Elesis! Stop being so mean!" Rena said, only getting a giggle in reply.

"Well Elsword?" Eve asked again, impatient.

"Fine." Elsword thought carefully as he crawled over Eve, inspecting how she was positioned. Her neck was exposed, so Elsword gently licked it before kissing her throat. Eve made no reply, only gingerly holding his sides.

"Are these games always so forward?" Rena asked.

"I guess." Ara shrugged.

"Human customs are so bizarre." Rena said.

Elsword saw that Eve's neck was not getting anywhere, and her steel grip wouldn't let him go until she got what she wanted. He moved to her lips and gently pressed them together, sliding a hand down her side to the thigh. Her legs moved together and her back arched. As Elsword began to nibble on her tongue, Eve moaned slightly.

"Okay that's it!" Rena said, vouching for how Eve felt to end this strange dare. Eve let him go and Elsword scurried back to his spot.

"Can we stop making me kiss people?" Elsword grumbled.

"Problem?" Aisha asked.

"Nah, just going to get old."

"Well good, because I'm daring you on a whole new level."

"Oh? But you haven't asked me-"

"Elsword truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hee hee." Aisha snickered as she summoned Angkor.

"You called Aisha?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if..." Aisha began to whisper into the demi god's ear.

"Oh hohohoho!" Angkor giggled, "You are so twisted~."

"You game?"

"Sure. Here you go." Angkor summoned a thick black book and vanished.

"Elsword, I dare you..." Aisha stopped as she reached the page she wanted in the book, "To be a girl for the rest of the day!"

"Huh?!"

"Chicken?" Aisha said, knowing that was the redhead's weak spot.

"No! But can you even do that?"

"Yes, but there's some rules. First, no one can look when it happens." Aisha looked at Rena, "Maybe you should walk off. It's perfectly harmless, I promise."

"O-Okay." Rena got up.

"I'll come with you." Raven said.

"Thank you." The two walked off.

"Over here Elsword." Aisha said as she began to carve a symbol into the grass away from the group. The others ignored the procedure, occupying themselves with conversation.

"You sure this is safe?"

"Scared?"

"This is black magic and my body we're talking about." Elsword said bluntly.

"It's just basic magic actually. Just giving you boobs." Aisha smirked.

"Well I bet I'll be hotter than you." Aisha froze after she completed the circle.

"Well, I'll just tease you for it. Now let's start." Aisha murmured a phrase and the circle suddenly glowed a vibrant blue before Elsword blacked out. He fell to the floor, and Aisha returned to the group while the magic did its work.

* * *

Elsword felt terrible. His head was aching and he felt like a lump of steel. He couldn't move, and he heard a muffled voice, a stressed voice. The sounds around him gradually became clearer.

"Is he okay?" It was Rena.

"He's fine, for the hundreth time, Rena." Aisha replied irritably.

"But he's been asleep so long."

"I love it Aisha!" Elesis exclaimed, "The best gift ever, you rock girl!"

"I try." Aisha said.

"He's waking up." Eve informed everyone. Just then, Elsword felt his limbs relax and a warm feeling run over him. He sighed involuntarily.

"Elsword!" Suddenly that lovely air Elsword was breathing was blocked by Rena's chest.

"Mmmph!" Elsword protested, trying to shove Rena off him but she only held him tighter.

"You had us so worried!" Rena said.

"Correction. She had you worried, Rena." Ara said.

"Hey!" Rena let Elsword go, causing him to plop back onto the ground.

"Gah!" Elsword grunted as he hit the floor, "Can everyone shut up for five seconds?!" Elsword said as he rolled over and clutched his pounding head. There was silenced. _Thank you._ Slowly, Elsword stood up.

"You okay?" Aisha asked.

"Y-Yeah, kinda woozy-huh?" Elsword shook his head, and looked down, "Agh!"

"How's it feel to be a sister Elly?" Elesis teased her brother, now sister, as he, now she, looked at his, now her, chest. Instead of a flat surface, it had grown outwards into a pair of voluptuous breasts. Elsword stared at her new body, speechless.

"You like it?" Aisha teased.

"Umm...it feels...strange." Elsword mumbler, clearly uncomfortable. All the girls suddenly felt bad for the individual, knowing it must be strange to be something else.

"I-I'm sorry Elsword, we can change you back if you wa-"

"It's okay Aisha." Elsword said, stretching her arms and as a result unintentionally sticking her chest out towards Raven. A slight blush on his face he turned around and waited for Elsword to readjust. Elsword wondered what was wrong, and then noticed her own protruding chest, "Gah, this is awkward." Elsword said sadly, lowering her arms.

"Now you know how I feel." Elesis said.

"Nah, I'm not a sexual deviant like you." Elsword retorted swiftly, more so than she normally would.

"Well, good point. But it was weird when we were kids let me tell you." Elesis said.

"Yeah...ummm..."

"Something wrong?" Rena quickly switched to her motherly form.

"Uhh..." Elsword couldn't speak it, so she just did it. She lifted her hands and placed them on her chest, "Oh...they're so soft."

"I wanna feel!" Aisha said.

"Nope!" Elesis shoved her palm at Aisha's face, stopping her abruptly, "My younger sister!" Elesis then held Elsword tightly.

"Elesis?" Everyone was staring in confusion. She blinked once and then released the other.

"S-Sorry, I just always wondered what it would be like to have Elsword as a little sister over a brother. I got carried away."

"Umm, should we continue?" Aisha asked, "We can stop if you want Elsword."

"Nah, let's keep going for a bit then go back for some grub." Elsword said. Everyone sat back down, but Elsword noticed that Chung wasn't looking at her, he was facing the other way, "Chung? You okay?"

"I don't think it'd be right for me to look at you." Chung mumbled. Elsword glanced at Rena, the elf's eyes potrayed utter sadness. With a finger to her mouth, Elsword stood up and crept to just behind Chung.

"Oi." She said, causing him to turn his head. Elsword then grabbed his head and forced his face between her chest.

"Mmmphmg!" Chung's muffled protests went off like gunfire.

"I'll let you go if you will bear looking and stop struggling!" Elsword chimed. After a short pause, Elsword let the prince go. She stood there, "See? Not that bad right?"

"O-Okay..."

"Now." Elsword sat back down, "Who's turn was it again?"

So, the gang continued their little game until the sun was beginning to paint the clouds a different shade. Everyone returned home, talking and laughing. Rena was busy in the kitchen getting the cake ready while everyone waited in the living room. Elsword however stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Rena?"

"Hmmm?" She didn't look up from her work decorating the cake.

"I feel really sick, I'm going to turn in early."

"Oh!" Rena turned to her, "That's okay Elsword, just make sure you tell your sister."

"Okay,night Rena."

"Night!" Elsword returned to the living room and tapped Elesis's shoulder.

"Sis, I'm not feeling so good so I'm turning in early.

"Okay." Elsword hugged her sister tightly.

"Happy birthday sis."

"Awwww thank you Elsword."

"Night guys."

"Night." Everyone responded. Elsword hurried to her room and closed the door.

"Man that was easy, what was supposed to be so bad about being a girl for a day?" Elsword took off her clothes and tossed them to the side. She paused and touched her breasts again, "Ah...wow that feels...good..." Elsword shook her head and got into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on what she'd do tomorrow. Little did she know just how busy she'd be now.


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three: Revelation

As the morning sun rose so did the maiden of the house. Rena, as usual, woke up early and went to her closet and put on a pair of loose pants and a tight green tank top. She gently braided her hair as she crept downstairs, and by the time she was done she was watering her garden. To be specific it was Raven's garden but she tended to it more than he. She did her watering and then went inside to get started on breakfast.

The morning was just like any other. Eve came down to help cook, and when they were done Eve went upstairs to get everyone up. However, she reached a snag.

"Elsword?" She knocked on the door, "Wake up, breakfast is ready." There was no response, not a groan or the sound of moving sheets. Eve grew worried, "Elsword? Are you awake?" Still no reply. Eve sighed, everyone was waiting downstairs besides Aisha. On her way to the stairs, she knocked on the mage's door.

"Y-Yes?!" Aisha replied, startled.

"Aisha, it's time for breakfast."

"Umm...I...need to do something."

"Okay." Eve didn't want to argue, and went back to the dining table.

"Where's Elsword and Aisha?" Rena asked.

"Elsword is dead asleep, I think he's still sick. Aisha said she had to work on something." Rena twitched.

"That is no reason to-"

"Oh fuck!" Everyone jumped as Aisha suddenly screamed. Without a word, everyone ran upstairs and burst into Aisha's room. The purple haired lass was pacing back and forth, lost in her own world and freaking out about something, "No no no no no, I'm such an idiot!"

"Aisha?" Ara asked nervously.

"Why didn't I think there'd be two!?" Aisha ignored the brunette's question.

"Aisha..." Elesis groaned.

"I fucked up, I fucked up so bad!"

"**AISHA!**" Everyone yelled, snapping the girl back to reality.

"What did you do!?" Rena demanded. Aisha shied away, and gulped.

"I...I...Elesis...I'm so sorry..." She apologized.

"What are you-"

"Elsword...isn't going to turn back!" Aisha began to cry.

"What?" Chung was dumbfounded.

"I did the wrong spell! I thought I had the temporary one, but it was the permanent change!" Aisha wailed, "A-And...that's not the worst of it!"

"Aisha, baby, please calm down." Rena spoke softly and gently stroked Aisha's soft locks, "Just tell us what's going on." Aisha wiped her eyes and grabbed her book. They moved down to the living room, not wanting to wake Elsword up.

"So, what is going to happen to my br-" Elesis stopped short, "Er...sister?"

"W-Well...first of all, this book came from Angkor's personal library so it has very, very powerful spells, even if they're basic." Aisha breathed deeply, "First, anyone who was not at the area of the circle within a radius of two hundred feet...were changed."

"Changed how?" Eve asked.

"In a nutshell, our little game altered reality." Aisha said, "To everyone else, Elsword was born and raised as a girl and many things are different now. Leading to my next point..."

"Which is?" Chung leaned forward.

"Elsword will also be subject to this, and will think she was always a female."

"So, she was always my sister?" Elesis asked.

"Yes. But, if we want to, I can cause Elsword to remember the 'truth' so to speak. She'll realize how she really became a girl, and things in our little circle will relatively return to normal, some certain things will also change if they're directly related to one of us. Like Chung, if this new reality had you and Ara not be together, if we reverse Elsword's thoughts then it will go back to you and Ara being an item. But, that can lead to a lot of awkwardness so in my professional opinion I suggest we wait to see how Elsword adjusts to make a final choice."

"I see..." Raven muttered, scratching his head. Everyone suddenly froze as they heard a door open above them. Elsword had gotten up. Everyone gulped, nervous to what was going to happen.

"Morning guys~!" Elsword greeted cheerily. Everyone stared at her. She was wearing an elegant white skirt reaching to her ankles and a simple blue top covering her large bust. She noticed everyone's strange stare, "Something on my face?"

"No sis." Elesis regained her posture, serious as Elsword's well being was on the line.

"Did we finish breakfast? The food's still on the table." Elsword said.

"Oh, uh...I felt we could just relax today, since we had such a good meal last night." Rena said.

"Okay, I'll put it away." Elsword said. She walked off, and everyone was confused. This wasn't like Elsword at all, normally she would have just eaten it all herself as a boy.

"Let's just see where it goes I guess." Chung said, holding Ara's hand tightly. Everyone wasn't sure what to do, so Raven turned on the TV and set it to the nature channel just for something to listen to.

"Oberon." Eve called for her manservant, desiring tea.

"Here ya go~!" Surprisingly, Elsword popped up holding a silver platter with a cup of hot tea with milk and sugar cubes. Eve, as well as the others, was shocked.

"Oh, thank you Elsword."

"Oh, were you asking for snacks? I thought that was your 'tea tone.'" Eve blinked, Elsword knew the minute difference in her tone when asking Oberon for tea or snacks.

"N-No, you were correct."

"Phew, thought I got it wrong for a second." After Eve took her tea, too shocked to even add sugar, Elsword suddenly plopped down on the sofa between Raven and Rena, and hooked Raven's arm, "Sleep well honey?" Rena twitched, and glanced at Aisha.

"Pardon?" Raven was confused, and hoping his conclusion was wrong.

"Did you dream about me again? I know I did." Elsword said sweetly, reaching up and kissing Raven's cheek. Everyone saw it then. In this new reality, Elsword was in love with Raven, and they were both in a mutual agreement. Raven couldn't just leave her, it'd be cruel. Elesis and Rena both looked at Aisha, their gazes saying one thing.

_"Fix this."_ Rena wanted Raven to herself, and Elesis did not find Raven to be a suitable lover for her now younger sister. Elsword suddenly turned to her sister.

"Oh Sis! We still going to the mall today?" Elsword asked.

"Umm...sorry what?"

"Awww come on, we were going to pick out some nice dresses remember?"

"For what may I ask?" Eve questioned innocently.

"For her marrying Chung." Elsword said plainly, shocking the others, "Duh." Elsword looked at the clock, "Come on sis, we have to hurry if we'll get the good stuff!"

"Elsword!" Elesis stopped her sister as she tried to pull her to the door.

"Hmm?"

"We...need to talk." Elesis made up her mind. This was her family, and she would make the choice that no doubt everyone else here agreed with.

"Hmm?"

"Elsword." Aisha motioned to the chair she was sitting in, "Please sit down."

"Something wrong guys? You're worrying-" Aisha suddenly placed her hand on Elsword's head and caused it to glow blue slightly and the crimsonette passed out.

"Angkor." Aisha summoned her contractor.

"On it." Angkor began to do his work, his eyes glowing black as he affected the second part of the spell. Elsword groaned in her sleep before gasping and waking up.

"Ah!" Elsword exclaimed, panting as she clutched her chest, "Wh-What...W-Why am...What's going on!?" Elsword freaked out, holding her head.

"Elsword, calm down!" Elesis leapt to her sister's side, trying to calm her down.

"Elsword." She looked up at Aisha, "I'm so sorry this is my fault. I chose the wrong spell and now you're always going to be a girl."

"What?"

"It changed reality." Aisha continued, "So everyone else besides us thinks you are a girl and always have been. I'm so sorry...Hate me all you want, I understand."

"Aisha..." Elswors sighed, and grabbed Aisha's hand, "Stop overreacting."

"W-Wha-"

"I'm just going to have to be a girl now." Elsword looked at Elesis, "You said you always wanted a younger sister right?"

"Elsword..." Everyone sighed, how could this kid be so strong?

"Come on guys, no reason for anything to change right?" Elsword said, "I was going to stop training, what better way to start my new life than by learning to be a girl? I mean..." Elsword blushed, "I'll need help..."

"We'll help!" Ara tackled Elsword, tipping the chair back.

"Ack!"

"Me too!" Aisha said, and Rena followed as they both jumped on her.

"Can't breathe!" Elsword cried out, making everyone get off her. Elesis helped her up and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you sis." Elesis said.

"Thanks...I'll try my best." Elsword said.

"What should we do now?" Eve asked.

"Maybe she should pick one of you to learn from for today." Raven said.

"Good idea, but who should do what?" Chung said.

"I can teach her cooking." Rena said.

"Obviously I will instruct her in etiquette." Eve said.

"Guess me, Aisha, and Ara will teach her about her new body." Elesis said.

"I'm still here guys, maybe talk to me about how we're going to teach me?" Elsword said irritably before everyone laughed.

"Alright, Elsword who do you want to work with first?" Rena asked.

"Umm..." Elsword looked at them all. Elesis and Ara obviously didn't mind her not choosing them, Aisha maybe or maybe not. Rena seemed to want her to be chosen, but then she saw Eve's smile. A smile portraying misfortune should she not select her, "Uh, I think I'll choose Eve."

"A wise decision Elsword. Come, let's start now." Eve stood up, indicating for Elsword to follow.

"Can I help?" Aisha asked, "I feel bad for this still..."

"Certainly Aisha."

"Oh Elesis!" Ara hooked the crimsonette's arm, "Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure, I could use some time out of the house." The two girls quickly left the room, making Eve raise an eyebrow. With each passing hour her suspicions were further concreted.

"I'll do some more gardening." Rena said.

"Alright I'll water the garden." Raven grumbled childishly as he swiftly understood Rena's ploy.

"Guess I'm solo." Chung said before lounging on the sofa and closing his eyes for a nap.

Elsword, Eve, and Aisha all went upstairs and headed down the long hallway to Eve's personal dressing room. Ophelia was inside and opened the doors for them to reveal the walls lined with dresses of various fabrics.

"Ophelia, find something suitable for Elsword. Aisha, go and get your usual dress. Elsword, you can sit here for now." Aisha and Eve walked off and left Elsword alone with Ophelia. The maid eyed her intently before turning around and taking a black dress off the rack. She handed it to Elsword before leaning down and pulling out a pair of stygian heels and elbow length gloves. Elsword eyed the dress. It was relatively simple with just a zipper on the back. With Ophelia's help, she was dressed before Eve and Aisha returned. Eve wore her usual royal dress while Aisha had on a short violet with matching stockings.

"Wow you look great Elsword!" Aisha said.

"A perfect choice Ophelia, thank you." Ophelia nodded her head slightly, "Prepare the dishes for tea and have Oberon bring them to the main balcony." Ophelia nodded again and hurried off.

"Ugh..." Elsword groaned, "God these heels hurt."

"Take it slow Elsword." Aisha said, and the three made their way to the main balcony that faced towards the forest entrance and the town of Elder. Eve sat down and stared at Elsword and Aisha. It was time for her to get things straightened out.


	4. Evening With Eve

Chapter Four: Evening With Eve

Eve, Elsword, and Aisha sat together on the balcony. The early summer sun was cool but not unbearably hot. Eve was sitting patiently as she waited for Oberon to being the tea up, and as she looked at Elsword she twitched in irritation. Elsword's legs were stretched out under the table, her posture collapsed and bent as she rubbed her eyes. It was simply infuriating.

"Elsword." Eve spoke slowly.

"Hmm?"

"You've already failed the first test."

"Huh?" Eve pointed at her.

"Back straight." Eve ordered. Knowing how serious Eve took tea, even with friends, Elsword straightened her position, "Legs closer to yourself, never stretch them out under the table. Cross your right leg over your left."

"Eve, the dress is too tight." Elsword said as she tried to pull her leg over the other.

"Cross your lower legs first." Elsword did as Eve said, "Now, gently slide your knee over the other." Elsword did as Eve instructed, and was sitting in the same manner Aisha and Eve were, "If you are not holding something, rest your hands on your lap, close to your stomach."

"Okay." Elsword did so, making herself comfortable just as the balcony door opened and Oberon wheeled in a tea cart.

"Thank you Oberon." Eve said as he swiftly set out the dishes and snacks. He went to pour the tea but Eve held up her hand, "That will not be necessary Oberon. You're dismissed." Oberon nodded and went back inside.

"What now?" Elsword asked, knowing Eve was going to give her further lecturing.

"First, you will learn the proper way to pour tea." Eve gingerly held the handle, "Only apply as much force to the handle to keep it in your hand, a proper lady never does more than she needs to achieve something. Second, place your other hand gently on the top to keep the lid firmly shut." Eve did so, and picked the pot up, "Position it above your cup and then tilt it." Eve did so, the hot jasmine flavor unifying with the motion and pouring into the prison of the porcelain cup, "Hold for a few seconds and pull it up as you tilt it back to prevent spilling." Eve did the motion as she spoke, making it look so simple. She placed the pot back in the center.

"Let me show you Elsword." Aisha said, taking the pot in the same manner and doing as Eve had just shown. Elsword watched closely, knowing Eve would force her to do it again if she was not perfect. When Aisha finished she set it down close to Elsword. She gently picked it up, her index finger holding the top closed, and slowly poured herself some tea. It did smell nice, but she didn't let it distract her and she gently lifted it up before tilting it back to stop the flow. She set it down gently, and looked at Eve.

"Not bad for your first time, you still need a lot of work however. Moving on." Eve gestured to the cup, "Now for how to properly drink. First, slip your right index finger into the handle and brace your middle and ring finger on the bottom for a snug fit." Eve did so, stopping and looking at Elsword showing she wanted her to follow along. Elsword did as she saw, "Relax your fingers Elsword, the positioning will keep the cup in place." Elsword relaxed, "Good. Now, pick the plate up and keep your fingers underneath while using your thumb to keep it stable. Never let the cup leave the plate unless you are drinking it." Elsword nodded, doing the motion, "Now, to drink you will not move your head in the slightest. Bring the cup and plate up to your chest and then separate the two. Bring the rim of the cup to your lips and tilt it up and open your mouth." Eve did so, gently sipping her tea without even twitching her neck, "This requires little movement and is quick to allow further conversation."

"Okay." Elsword said, taking a sip and mimicking the motion as best she could.

"Arms must remain strong, you mustn't tremble or else you will spill it." Eve said, but her harsh gaze wasn't helping Elsword. Aisha leapt to the rescue.

"Imagine you're holding your sword Elsword." Eve looked at her, "It's the same concept, steady arm for a fluid motion." Eve smiled as Elsword compared the two and stopped her slightly shaking arm.

"Perfect. Eating is in the same way. But never place anything but bread and butter or muffins on your tea plate."

"There's a difference?" Eve sighed.

"Yes. Your tea plate has a slight indent in the center where the bottom of the cup will slide into. Your other plate does not and is used for things like cake or other larger snacks. You follow?"

"Y-Yes." Elsword said, resting the plate on her lap in her hands just like she saw Eve was doing.

"Now, why don't we relax for now?" Eve suggested, Elsword was a quick learner.

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway." Aisha said, taking a small slice of bread and nibbling on it.

"No, I have something else for us." Eve said, showing her devious grin.

"Oh boy, what is it?" Elsword asked.

"I want you to be a spy for me Elsword." Eve said plainly.

"Huh?" Aisha and Elsword were dead confused.

"Elsword, this is another part of being a girl. Anything us girls say in private stays between those who heard it. Whatever me, you, and Aisha say at this time, stays with us."

"'What's said in the salon, stays in the salon.' Am I right?" Elsword recalled an old saying.

"Precisely. Just yesterday, I learned and interesting thing." Eve said.

"Oh?" Aisha was interested.

"When I was waking everyone up, I heard something when I went to Ara's room." Eve noticed Aisha sigh, she would find out what Aisha was up to another time, "Elsword, your sister was in Ara's bedroom and the two seemed to want no one to know she was in there."

"What?" Elsword gaped.

"But Ara's dating Chung, they've been together for like a month!" Aisha was in denial.

"Yes, but haven't you noticed? Just yesterday during our game."

"Oh yeah, Ara was just staring at Elesis the whole time." Elsword mused.

"Oh, and let me guess, Rena and Raven are dating aren't they?"

"Yes." Eve said at Aisha's inquiry.

"It was pretty obvious." Elsword said, taking another sip of tea as it was gradually growing hotter.

"However, Elsword." Eve turned to the crimsonette, "I want you to stick to Ara like glue. Find out if she is really in love with Elesis."

"But what should I do?" Elsword asked.

"Well, if Ara likes Elesis, shouldn't she tell Chung they should end their relationship?" Aisha proposed.

"True. No doubt Chung has noticed she's been distant lately." Eve sighed, "Think of this as your first test as a woman Elsword."

"I'll go to Elesis. I can probably get something out of her easier than Ara."

"True, being siblings would help." Aisha said.

"Very well. Elsword, you can leave if you wish. We'll have more sessions another time."

"Thank you Eve, this was fun." Elsword set her empty cup on the table and curtsied before entering the house.

* * *

Elsword sighed as she slid out of the tight dress she had to wear. She was so happy as she put on a pair of loose jeans and a tank top, thankful she wouldn't have to wear that stuff for awhile. She looked up, the sun was past the midway, beginning its descent.

"Elsword?" The questioned girl turned at her name and a knock on her door.

"Yes Rena?"

"I'm going to be starting dinner soon, do you want to help?" Elsword walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Sure, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"Sure, come on." Rena and Elsword walked down the hall to the stairs, "Shhh..." Rena shushed as they walked down. Elsword's rising question was answered as she saw Chung fast asleep on the sofa, the TV still on. They crept into the kitchen and closed the doors.

"What are you planning Rena?" Elsword hoped for something plain, she didn't want to mess anything up.

"I was just thinking stew for today, nice and easy."

"Okay." Elsword just stood there awkwardly as Rena began to take out steak and a variety of vegetables, "Uhh...Rena?"

"Elsword dear, could you get out the large pot in the cabinet next to the stove?" Rena asked as she set the food on the side. Elsword opened the cupboard and pulled out a pot.

"This one?"

"Mhmm. Set it on the stove for now." Rena said, and Elsword did so.

"Sorry I won't be much help."

"Oh it's fine Elsword, I could use the company anyway." Rena walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Knowing the next question, Elsword did the same. Rena then prepped the liquid portions of the stew, "Elsword, while I keep an eye on this could you slice the carrots?"

"Sure, how big, or small?"

"It doesn't really matter, not too big or small."

"Okay." Elsword took out a cutting board and a small knife and started slicing the carrots.

"So Elsword," Rena looked over her shoulder as she stirred the pot, "How's life as a girl seem so far?"

"Well, Eve was being very difficult about my posture for one." Rena giggled.

"Struggled at tea?"

"Hey, not cool!" Elsword whined.

"I'm just teasing." Rena said.

"But...Eve did ask me to do something..." Elsword muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" Rena questioned, knowing Elsword said something.

"Uh! I-I said I wanted to ask you something!" Elsword said, nearly cutting her finger as she cut another slice of carrot.

"What is it?" Rena asked, turning to the potatoes and peeling them as the stew settled.

"Um...Rena, you're going out with Raven right?"

"Mhm. Why?"

"Well...how did you-"

"Oh, Raven asked me, Elsword." Rena said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ohh..." Elsword sunk slightly. Rena's motherly senses pricked up and she leapt into action.

"Is something on your mind Elsword?" Rena asked.

"N-No, it's fine Rena..."

"Come on Elsword~ Tell me~" Rena said.

"It's nothing!" Elsword said, smacking the knife harshly on the cutting board, "Ah!"

"Elsword!" Rena grabbed the crimsonette's hand as she pulled it back. Raven always kept the knives razor sharp, and the sharp blade had cleanly cut a large wound into Elsword's thumb. It was bleeding profusely, and without a moment's pause Rena placed it under the sink and ran some cold water on it. It stained the water a poetic red, and Rena reached into the wall cupboard and took out some wrapping, "You have to be more careful.

"Sorry..." Elsword said, applying pressure to her thumb to cut off blood flow and quell the bleeding.

"Elsword..." Rena's eyes portrayed solid concern and parental worry. She seemed to tear up at she put the wrapping around Elsword's wound, "Please tell me..."

"Fine..." Elsword sighed, "Rena, I'm still not comfortable to speak plainly, so I'm just going to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"What should I do if I...really like someone?" Rena perked up.

"Elsword, your whole life has just changed forever, do you really think it's a good idea to pursue love?"

"Rena I..." Elsword closed her eyes, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of cou-"

"I've never even told Elesis this."

"I see. I won't utter a word to the wind or sky." Rena felt a little silly for using a traditional Elven oath of secrecy but she was serious.

"I...had a crush on someone before this happened..."

"Still I-"

"Rena I'm bisexual." Elsword said.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah...and...I really liked...a particular boy..." Rena smiled.

"Don't worry Elsword, I'll help you. So he doesn't know how you felt?"

"No."

"Well, I'd say the first step is to get close to him. Make him comfortable with you." Rena smiled, "After all, he'll think you were always a girl now so that's a plus."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous is all!" Elsword said, turning away and going back to cutting the carrots. Rena calmly stopped her hand and gently pried the knife away from her.

"Elsword, why don't you go to Elder and find Elesis and Ara? I don't want you cooking when you're so distressed. Think about what I said. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Elsword agreed and left the kitchen. She walked by the living room, Chung was still fast asleep, and stopped just outside the door after closing it behind her. She sighed, looked down the forest path, and began to walk to the town.


	5. Undercover Blade

Chapter Five: Undercover Blade

Elsword stopped at the forest edge, looking over her shoulder at the house she called home. She looked at the numerous windows, into the bedrooms of those she held close to her heart. These people were the best of the crop, kind, caring, and loyal to the end. She couldn't ask for a better family. She noticed from one window Oberon was staring at her as he watered Eve's windowsill garden. He waved, if he had a face he'd no doubt be smiling. Elsword smiled and waved back before turning on her heel and walking into the trees. After a couple paces she began to skip. Everyone was worried about her, but she wouldn't let it stay like that. She hummed a little song to herself as she skipped along, hands behind her back, before she stopped.

"Holy crap, how girlish can I get?" Elsword laughed, she was acting like a little girl and she hadn't given it a second thought. Elsword shook her head and continued down the path. After a few minutes she left the trees and emerged onto the highway to Elder. Cars and buses flew past on their way to different destinations. Elsword walked down the sidewalk as vehicles came from behind and passed on her left. She looked to the right, her right hand feeling the smooth, cold steel railing, and gazed out at the lush grasslands. She jumped suddenly as she heard a honk, and a red, somewhat rusted truck pulled up beside her. The window rolled down.

"Hey Elsword!" It was a familiar face.

"Oh, hey there Lowe."

"Heading to town?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Want a lift?"

"Sure!" Lowe reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Elsword quickly hopped in and closed the door, "Thanks."

"No problem." Lowe said dismissively as he started the car again.

"What you going to Elder for?" Elsword asked, passing the time as they rushed down the road to the town.

"New armor shipment for the recruits." Lowe said. He was Ruben's drill instructor, most young lads seeking to join the Velder Imperial Guard or Red Knights usually had to go through Lowe's training first. Elsword and Elesis were no different.

"Ah, any promising subjects?"

"Quite a lot I must say. Hope they get where they want to go." Lowe said as they passed the town gates and drove into the streets. They stopped by Lenphad's shop and Elsword hopped out.

"Thanks for the lift Lowe!"

"Anytime Elsword, nice to see you again."

"You too. Later." Elsword walked off. _Now, if I was my sister, where would I go?_

"Hey hey!" Elsword's thoughts were cut off as she suddenly felt a pair of thick arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up.

"Ack!" Elsword's legs flailed in vain until she was let down. Sure enough, she turned around and glared at Lenphad.

"Hey, why the sour face?" Lenphad joked, "What brings you to down Els?"

"Looking for Ara and my sister."

"Oh, you just missed them." Lenphad held up two fingers and only had a paper's width between them to show how close Elsword had come to running into them.

"Gah! Where'd they go?!"

"They left for Echo's shop about ten minutes ago. Why-Hey!" Lenphad reached out a hand as Elsword turned and ran off towards Echo's shop.

Elsword ran through the busy streets of the market to the small shop with what seemed like a nuclear warhead sticking out of the top. _The hell is that supposed to be, Echo?_ Elsword wondered as she ran into the store.

"Ah! Elsword!" Echo jumped at the abrupt entry.

"Echo, have you seen Ara and my sister?"

"No, they left for Luichel's sho-Hey!" Echo stared as Elsword ran back out onto the streets and out of sight. Echo just sighed and returned to sorting potions.

Elsword eventually made her way to Luichel's accessory shop, only to find her handing the 'closed' sing on the door.

"Luichel!" Elsword panted as she ran up to her.

"Oh my, Elsword you're so sweaty! What's the hurry?"

"Have you seen my sis and Ara?"

"Umm...yes, they nipped by to chat for a bit as I was closing up."

"Where'd they go?" Elsword was panting, tired and dehydrated. What a way to end the first day of womanhood.

"They said they were going to get something to eat at Nocturnal Mall." Luichel said.

"Thanks." Elsword couldn't run anymore, and walked through the streets to the mall. Nocturnal Mall was a shopping center build with the Nasod's help after various peace treaties with the human race and a technological advance. It opened late in the evening and was open all night until the other shops opened in the morning. Elsword stopped to catch her breath, and she saw something on the floor, "Wait, isn't that-" Elsword leaned down and picked up a little hair clip with a white flower on it. Circling the flower was a white fox. It was Ara's hair pin. Ara long since stopped carrying Eun's pin around but still liked the design, so Luichel made her this pin a few years back. Elsword looked around, they had to be close by as Ara wouldn't let this be missing long. Elsword went into a combatant state of mind, tracking where the two had gone to. She tracked them to an alleyway, and peeked around the corner. Her eyes grew wide.

"E-Elesis..." Ara was pinned to the wall and Elesis was holding her wrists as she kissed the ebonette's neck.

"Shhh...it's alright, no one will see."

"But Ele-Ah..." Ara moaned slightly as Elesis leaned down and slid her hand between Ara's thighs.

"You're so soft Ara..." Elesis cooed as she moved her hand back and forth. Elsword gaped. Knowing she was still Eve's 'agent' she took out her cell and snapped a picture before darting around the wall as Elesis suddenly turned to the exit of the alley. Elsword bolted down the street and hid behind a dumpster.

"Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck." Elsword hyperventilated, "That was close!" Elsword breathed. Looking at her phone, she saw the time, "Oh shit, Rena is going to be pissed! We're late for supper!" Having no choice, and in order make herself not suspicious, Elsword ran down the street to the entrance of the mall. She then dialed Ara's number and waited.

_"H-Hello?"_ Ara sounded flustered and nervous.

"Hey Ara? It's Elsword."

_"Oh. Hey El-Sword!" _Ara pronounced the last part of her name in a higher tone. Elesis must still be pleasing her. Elsword cringed and pushed the thought from her mind.

"Rena sent me to find you and Elesis, and I found your hairpin on the floor. Luichel said you were going to the mall but I can't find you."

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" _Elsword could hear the wind over the phone, Elesis and Ara were probably running to the mall.

"Better hurry, we're late."

_"Be there soon!"_

"Front gate Ara!" Elsword said before hanging up. Elsword quickly dialed for Eve. She didn't have to wait more than two seconds.

_"Yes?"_

"Hey Eve? Two things."

_"I have Oberon coming with the car to pick you and the other two up."_

"Thanks. Well, just one thing then."

_"Hmm?"_ Elsword went to speak but stopped as she saw Elesis and Ara running towards her.

"I'll text you it. Ara and sis are here."

_"I see. Oberon should be there soon."_ Eve hung up.

"I'm so sorry Elsword!" Elesis apologized as she reached her.

"Hey it's fine sis." Elsword said, "Just called Eve, Oberon is coming to fetch us."

"Ok." Ara said, and the three all sat down.

"So, how was it today?" Elesis asked.

"It was okay. Eve wasn't too har-"

"Elsword, your hand!" Ara freaked out.

"Oh, i-it's fine Ara. Knife just slipped when I was helping Rena."

"You're okay though?" Ara questioned again. Everyone looked up at the sound of an engine as Oberon drove up.

"I'm fine, but we won't be if we don't hurry back or dinner." Everyone darted into the car, Ara and Elesis in the back and Elsword in the front. Oberon placed his cold hand on Elsword's, and she remembered she had to text Eve. Oberon started the car again and began the drive around the mall to get onto the free way to get back to the house. Elsword flipped open her phone and started to text Eve.

_**"Okay Eve, when I was looking for Elesis and Ara, I spied on them and found this."**_ Elsword quickly sent the picture she took of Elesis and Ara's act of love. Surprisingly, Eve did not reply right away.

_**"This is a very interesting development. I fear we'll have to force Ara to bring this to Chung's attention."**_

_**"Good point, but how will we let them know without revealing I spied on them?"**_

_**"I'll blame it on Oberon."**_ Suddenly the car swerved as Oberon, having a link to Eve in every form, learned of this.

"Eeeek!" Ara squealed.

_**"Umm...if you say so." **_Elsword shut her phone and leaned back and closed her eyes, wanting to catch some sleep before getting home.

Dinner was thankfully harmless. Rena did not make the slightest sound about the three being late. Elsword had a feeling, given the glances from Rena and Aisha, that Eve had told them both about the plan to make Ara fess up to Chung. They all ate fast and Elsword chose to turn in early. However, she wasn't so lucky.

"Elsword." Elsword froze with her hand on her bedroom doorknob. She turned slowly.

"Y-Yes Elesis?"

"Can we talk?"

"O-Okay." Elsword opened the door and let Elesis in. The only thought on her mind was, _I'm dead._ Elesis sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her.

"Elsword, I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"Y-Yes?" Elsword sat down.

"As your older sister, and your only remaining relative, it's my duty as of this point to teach you...the more sensitive areas of being a woman."

"Like what?" Elsword felt like this conversation was going to be very uncomfortable.

"Minor things, like make-up, bras, how to use the bathroom." Elsword groaned, "Hey I don't want to do this either but you can't aim your stream any-"

"Okay okay okay move on!"

"Okay...and...well...Your new biology." Elesis sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" Elesis stood up and turned to Elsword. She began to unbutton her shirt.

"I'm going to show you. I can't think of a simpler way to illustrate this to you." Elsword gulped, praying that her conclusion was direly wrong.


	6. A Sister's Devotion

Chapter Six: A Sister's Devotion

"I'm going to show you. I can't think of a simpler way to illustrate this to you." Elesis said as she unbuttoned the second button on her silky white blouse. Elsword gulped, wanting to run out the door or jump out the window and flee. The third button broke free, and Elsword could begin to see her sister's cleavage.

"E-Elesis!"

"Shhhh Elsword." She leaned forward and placed a finger on Elsword's lips, "Surely you haven't forgotten already?"

"W-What?" Elesis smiled.

"Rena was sweet enough to convince Chung to pay for us all to go to a lovely hot spring resort in the mountains north of Velder remember?"

"S-So!?" Elsword did not see any justification with what she said as Elesis undid the final button and slid her shirt off, revealing her plain crimson undergarments.

"Our room only has two springs Elsword." Elsword saw where this has heading, "A boy's, and a girl's. You're going to have to get comfortable with being around other girls, especially me, naked. After all..." Elesis unzipped her jeans and slid them off. With her pants around her ankles, her tight, red boxers were in full sight, "I'm your sister, it shouldn't be that hard."

"B-But-"

"Elsword, don't you remember when we were kids?" Elesis sat down next to Elsword and held her tightly from behind, gently grabbing the rim of her shirt and beginning to pull it up, "We always took baths together."

"Yeah...I remember..." Elsword sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of this.

"You wouldn't bathe without me, you were scared you'd drown in the bathtub."

"S-Shut up!" Elsword whined.

"Then raise your arms." Elesis whispered, and Elsword looked down to see her shirt resting upon her large bust, her bare breasts protruding out.

"I...I..." Elesis smirked behind Elsword's back.

"Y'know you're so lucky Elsword." Elesis reached under her sister's shoulders and grabbed her breasts.

"Ah!"

"Having tits as big as Rena's." Elesis smiled as Elsword shivered at her hands, "Maybe even bigger I'd say."

"E-Elesis...you're cruel..." Elsword pouted.

"Oh?" Elesis began to massage Elsword's chest.

"Ah..." Elsword moaned slightly, "It...feels funny..."

"It feels good doesn't it?" Elesis said softly. Elsword nodded, "Come on Elsword." Reluctantly, Elsword raised her arms and Elesis slid her shirt off.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Elsword asked, blushing.

"Because I hear you're in love with someone."

"Rena told you?!" Elsword felt betrayed.

"Yes she did, and I'm glad she did." Elesis let her go, sitting next to Elsword with a serious expression, "I'm your only family Elsword. I don't care that you're Bi. After all, I'm actually-"

"Gay?" Elesis froze.

"How'd you-"

"I saw you and Ara...in the alley..." Elsword spoke like a kid who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I see...I've been trying to get Ara to tell Chung, but she doesn't want him to be hurt."

"Elesis I-"

"I just keep telling her that he can find someone else." Elesis ignored her sister.

"Elesis will you-"

"Besides, I know Chung could pick up another girl when he wanted to and-"

"I'm in love with Chung." Elsword forced it out, stopping her sister cold in her tracks.

"W-Wha-"

"Chung is...my crush..." Elsword looked down. She felt Elesis place a hand on her shoulder.

"I see...well." Elsword looked up at her, "Do you want him?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you love him."

"Yes!" Elsword spoke strongly.

"Do you crave him?" Elesis spoke coldly, pinning Elsword to the bed and staring at her.

"S-Sis?"

"Does he make you feel warm?"

"Ye-Ah!"

"Down here?" Elesis brushed her hand across Elsword's crotch.

"S-Sis..."

"Does he?" Elsword closed her eyes.

"Y...Yes..."

"I see. I'll have to take care of this." Elesis said.

"What are you-Ah!" Elesis pulled off Elsword's pants and underwear, fully naked under her own sister.

"I won't let you fall prey to these desires with him until I see him fit to have you." Elesis smiled, "But I know how bad these emotions can get when pent up. So..." Elesis licked her lips, "If you ever feel warm down there, come to me or one of the other girls. I will not tolerate you doing this with him until I give my consent." Elsword was terrified. Elesis's face and eyes showed a flaming demon, her voice felt backed up by the entire royal army of Hamel itself.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Elsword blushed, "I...don't feel ready myself anyway..."

"Do you want to learn?" Elesis said.

"D-Do you mean-" Elsword trailed off as Elesis took her hand and placed it on her breast.

"Yes." Elsword blushed. Just the thought of doing it alone was enough, but with her own sister. But the look on her face showed that Elesis wanted to help in any way she could.

"I...Sis...will you teach me?" Elesis smiled and reached for behind her back. Elsword heard a small click and her sister's bra went limp as it fell from her chest.

"I will. Let's start simple." Elesis leaned down and licked Elsword's lips, "Shall we?"

"P-Please." Elsword lifted her head slightly and pressed their lips tightly together. The thoughts filled her mind, how many people would find this taboo. But to her, it felt so right at the same time. Elsword reached around Elesis's waist and held her tightly, their chests pressing against one another. Elesis did the same with their lower regions, rubbing her shorts against Elsword's bare opening, "Ah..." Elsword broke off the kiss and sighed. Elesis simply moved down and kissed her sister's neck, licking and nibbling her soft flesh.

"So wet." Elesis teased, sliding a hand down Elsword's chest. She momentarily caressed her bosom before tracing a line down her stomach, circling her belly button, and finally reaching her dripping pussy.

"Elesis..." Elsword whined, she was moving too fast.

"I'm sorry." Elesis moved her hand back. She stood up and slid off her shorts. Elsword was dumbstruck. The crimsonette's soft flesh seemed to glisten in the moonlight, "I will let you roam my body first."

"Elesis, I don't know where to start."

"Just try something. I won't act like I enjoy everything, so just pay attention." Elesis said as she laid down on the bed, "Don't be nervous."

Still hesitant about this entire 'lesson', Elsword crawled on top of her sister. Instead of going for a kiss like Elesis thought she would, Elsword gently caressed the older redhead's waist. Her smooth, well toned waist was soft but held its form easily. Elesis found herself shivering at the gentle touch. Continuing to feel her sides, Elsword leaned in for a soft kiss. They teased one another, lapping at their lips as if in competition before Elsword forced their flesh together. They wrapped their arms around one another as Elsword bit down on Elesis's bottom lip.

"Mmm..." Elesis let loose a small moan. Elsword broke off the kiss.

"I think...I'm feeling more comfortable now." Elesis smiled, reaching up a hand and cradling her dear sibling's cheek.

"Then come back." Elesis said, lulling Elsword back to her lips. Elsword willingly kissed her sister again, feeling her nipples grow harder as they pressed up against the other's. Elesis slid her hand down Elsword's back, relishing the feel of her silky skin before gently groping her posterior.

"Ahn..." Elsword moaned, arching her neck and exposing her throat. Elesis eagerly licked it and leaned up to kiss it. Then suddenly, they both stopped. They just laid there on the bed, breathing deeply.

"Elsword."

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?" Elsword felt taken aback, and sat upright.

"Of course I do."

"I'm...sorry for forcing this on you." Elesis said, filled with guilt and resentment. Elsword smiled.

"Elesis, thank you." Elsword leaned back down and hugged her sister tightly, "I feel more confident now, I don't know wh-aah..." Elsword yawned, and Elesis smiled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

The two got into bed, tightly tucking themselves under the sheets. They faced each other, and didn't close their eyes. They just gazed at one another. Soon, those bright ruby orbs vanished from sight as Elesis shut her eyes, falling prey to sleep, but Elsword stared on. Her lie worked.

"Sis...now I'm even more confused..." Elsword couldn't believe it. This little thing had now sparked a huge dilemma. Elsword always loved her sister, but now it seemed that those feelings were something more. Did she truly love Elesis is a sister, or potential partner? Elsword's heart was torn in two. He wanted Elesis, "But...I want you as well Chung..." Elsword rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Her mind would not let her sleep. She glanced over as Elesis let loose a rhythmic stream of light snores.

Ever so gently, Elsword slid out of bed. She crept out the door, and closed it without a sound. Like a mouse in a maze of traps, she moved down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. She sat on the couch, the same couch Chung had spent most of the day napping on, and began to cry. She was disgusting, to love her own sister in such a way.

"What is wrong with me?!" She sobbed, desperately wiping her eyes with her hands, from the base of her thumb to her wrist, in a vain attempt to quell the tears. It was no use, so she just sat there staining the night gown she had quickly put on upon leaving the room in her tears, "But...I love him as well...I...What should I do..."

"Elsword?"

"Eep!" Elsword jumped, and looked up to the staircase to see Chung.

"Are you ok-Elsword you're crying!" Chung walked over in a hurry and sat down. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her. however, Elsword simply grabbed hold of his shirt and sobbed into his neck.

"C-Chung...I'm so sorry...I just..." Chung just wrapped an arm around Elsword's shoulder.

"Don't worry Elsword, we're here for you." Chung said. Seeing a friend in such a state struck a chord in his heart. He'd stay with her for as long as it took, and let her use him as a pillow if he had too.

But, hiding behind the wall where the stairs met at the second floor, stood a slender woman. Her face was on the midline of anger and sorrow. Without a word to herself or another, she walked back up the stairs, and returned to her room.


	7. Unexpected Friend

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Friend

Elsword opened her eyes to see herself staring at her bedroom ceiling. She must have cried herself to sleep and Chung brought her upstairs to her room. She sat upright and looked to her left. Sleeping soundly like an angel, Elesis was tightly curled under the blankets. Elsword sighed, feeling hot at the sight of her face. Elsword suddenly slapped herself in the face, harshly. _Don't think about her like that! She's in love with Ara and you want to be with Chung!_ Elsword shook her head, clearing her mind. She looked up at a knock on the door.

"Elsword?" It sounded like Rena.

"Yeah?" Elsword replied as she got out of bed, putting on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Time for breakfast. And...for some drama." Rena spoke drearily, it seems it was time to bring the truth to Chung's eyes.

"Okay." Elsword sighed. _I will be there for him._ Elsword turned to her sister and shook her shoulder.

"Ngh..." Elesis groaned.

"Sis, it's time for breakfast." Elesis opened her eyes, now knowing that her life was in danger from Rena should she not get down there, "And we're going to tell Chung."

"I see..." Elesis sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I just have a feeling something is going to go bad today." Elesis shook her head, "Anyway, you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Elsword felt it better to keep what happened with her and Chung last night a secret.

"That's good." Elesis said as she got up and stretched. They both got dressed and headed downstairs.

Everyone sat down at the table as Oberon and Ophelia brought out the food. Everyone but Raven and Chung seemed grim, and Elsword noticed a sudden harsh glare from Ara. _Why does she seem so angry?_ Breakfast was finally laid out and everyone ate in silence. After they were finished, Chung went to get up.

"Chung?" Rena stopped him, "Please, sit down."

"Something up Rena? We have to leave soon if we want to get to the resort on schedule."

"I think you should say it." Rena said, looking at Elesis and Ara.

"Huh?"

"Chung." Elesis stood up. Ara did the same.

"Chung I've...I've been seeing Elesis behind your back."

"W-Wha-"

"I'm sorry...I just...couldn't make up my mind." Ara said, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Chung, I was trying to get her to tell you sooner but she wouldn't do it." Chung was struck silent. He soon sighed.

"Well...I saw that our relationship was getting distant." Chung finally said, "I...don't mind it much." He flashed his usual cheerful smile, "Long as you guys are happy." Elsword placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Chung. You'll find someone else right?" Elsword said.

Suddenly, Ara slammed her fists on the table and glared at Elsword, making everyone jump. Elsword recoiled back.

"A-Ara?"

"You are such a bitch!" Ara growled.

"Ara!" Rena got to her feet, "Apologize right now!"

"I won't! First you make love with your own sister, your own sister!" Rena gasped and looked at the Seigharts, "And then you run downstairs and fall asleep in Chung's arms!? Make up your freaking mind!" Elsword snapped and got to her feet and glared back.

"At least I wasn't cheating on someone!"

"At least I didn't fuck my own sibling!"

"Hey!" Elesis pulled Ara away from the table, but it was too late. Elsword just stared blankly, everything Ara had said was true, "I was only helping Elsword learn about-"

"Elsword!" Everyone looked up at Aisha's voice, and saw Elsword run out the back door and into the trees. Everyone was silent, until Eve clapped her hands and summoned her servants.

"Oberon, find Elsword and bring her home." Oberon nodded, turning and dashing out the door after the crimsonette. Eve turned to Ara, "Ophelia, prepare something special for Elsword when she gets back." Ophelia walked off, and everyone stared at Ara.

"Ara, why did you do that?!" Aisha inquired.

"That was unnecessary." Raven agreed.

"And now because of you, everyone here knows about-!" Elesis cut herself off, thinking that perhaps the message was misinterpreted. Chung stood up.

"I'm going after her." No one made any argument as the blonde left out the backdoor.

* * *

Elsword cried as she ran through the trees. Ara was right, she was a bitch. She was filth for wanting a love like that with her own sister, to do such a thing with her, and then running to the man she loved who didn't even know.

"Eek!" Elsword suddenly found herself rolling down a hill, she had tripped on a rock in her haste to be alone. She soon stopped at the bottom, and just laid there, crying softly.

"Phrrr?" Elsword heard a sudden noise, a familiar noise. She looked up and saw a baby Phoru crawling towards her. Elsword wiped her eyes.

"Hey little guy..."

"Phrrr!" The small white furball purred again, crawling over to her faster. He curled up on her hand, and she gingerly picked him up.

"Where's your momma?" Elsword asked, feeling stupid for talking to an animal despite how human Phorus could be. The little guy look down, what seemed like a little tear rolled down his cheek. Elsword frowned, the poor baby's mother must have died most likely protecting him. She hugged the little guy close to her chest, "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

"Bwaaa!" The Phoru mewled, extending his stubby little paws to Elsword's face. Smiling, she pressed their noses together.

"What should I call you..." Elsword wondered. The baby hopped out of her hands and began crawling around her. After a few minutes he rolled on his back, apparently dizzy. Elsword giggled, "I'll call you Dizzy."

"Mah!" The baby exclaimed, and Elsword blushed. There wasn't anyone, or anything, else here so the baby was clearly declaring her his new mother. Elsword smiled.

"Well Dizzy, we have some friends to introduce to you." Elsword said, picking up the little Phoru. She gasped as he jumped out of her hands and snuggled into her shirt between her breasts, "Naughty boy!" Then she felt the baby shiver. She remembered, he was just a baby and not only had no sense of right and wrong on some things but also needed help to stay warm. Elsword sighed, "Okay, you can stay there. But no touching!" Elsword turned and looked up the hill, it was too steep to track back up, and she didn't want to go anyway further into the forest as this part was unfamiliar to her, "Guess I have to wait..."

"Elsword!" She didn't have to wait long. She looked up to see Chung, accompanied by Oberon, at the top of the slope.

"Hey!" Elsword waved back.

"Are you okay!?" Chung asked as Oberon jumped down. He scooped Elsword into his arms and leapt back up, setting her neatly on her feet.

"I'm fine...I just overreacted."

"I say you were justified, Ara shouldn't have said those things." Chung sighed, "But what's done is done."

"Yeah." Elsword smiled. They turned to leave, and Elsword went to grab Chung's hand. _Since he knows I love him now._

"Well, Ara is going to apologize for being mean to you when we get back." Elsword stopped her hand, drawing it back, "And then we have to get packed for our trip." Elsword felt heart stricken, Chung was truly thick. _He still doesn't get it...I'll make him see._

"Mwha?" Elsword jumped.

"Ssh!" Elsword shushed the little Phoru, but Chung had already heard it.

"Elsword? Did I hear-" As Chung spoke, Dizzy emerged from Elsword's shirt. She sighed.

"I ran into him in that pit, I think he lost his mother."

"Mah!" Dizzy said as he patted Elsword's shirt.

"And it seems he's taken a liking to me."

"That's cute, he's a young one too." Chung had always had a soft spot of Phorus ever since he first saw one as a little boy back home at Hamel.

"He's mine." Elsword said jokingly, crossing her arms across her chest as if to shield the little creature. Chung smiled.

"If you say so, but we'll see what Rena has to say about that."

They continued walking through the trees, following Oberon to make sure they didn't get lost. They saw the back door of the mansion, and Elesis, Rena, and Ara waiting for them. They slowly walked up to the house.

"Elsword!" Ara ran up to her and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry! I was just so confused about my own predicament I didn't acknowledge your feelings or your own problems, I'm so sorry!"

"A-Ara, it's fine." Elsword said, patting her head, "I overreacted too."

"Phrrr..." Everyone froze at the sound.

"Elsword did you just..." Elesis pointed at her.

"Purr?" Rena finished the sentence.

"Um...I..." Elsword looked down and Dizzy popped out of her shirt.

"Mah!" Dizzy once again patted Elsword's chest, telling everyone who was his mother.

"Awwwww!" All three girls swooned.

"He's so cute!" Ara said.

"Where'd you find him?" Elesis asked.

"I fell down a slope and he came up to him. Poor guy lost his mother."

"I take it you want to keep this little love ball?" Rena cooed, scratching Dizzy behind the ear.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to take care of him." Rena smiled and pulled him out of Elsword's shirt. She began to closely inspect him.

"Well, he's obviously old enough to control his bowels." Rena poked his belly, "You recently ate something didn't you?"

"Phrrrr."

"So, doesn't seem like we'll have to put a diaper on him." Elsword sighed, she would have hated to do that, "So we just have to keep him nice and warm and well fed."

"Is there any reason he likes sitting in my shirt?" Elsword asked.

"Yes actually." Rena handed Dizzy back to Elsword, who quickly scurried back inside the redhead's shirt and poked his head out, "It's a natural instinct. Female Phorus carry their young close to their chest to keep them warm and-"

"Ow!" Elsword jumped and quickly reached into her shirt and pulled Dizzy out. Rena finished her sentence.

"And in case the baby gets thirsty."

"Nuh uh." Elsword shook her head, "No biting." Dizzy went limp, as if his whole body became sad.

"Don't worry, we'll get some milk from the pet store before we leave Elder."

"Oberon." Eve suddenly came out onto the balcony. Oberon stood at attention, "Ophelia is packing my things. Go to Ruben and get some milk for this new member of the house." Oberon nodded and ran off into the forest. The doors slid open to reveal Aisha and Raven.

"Awww!" Aisha squealed as she ran onto the balcony, "He's adorable!"

"Hmm, a baby Phoru eh?" Raven walked out as well. He sighed and spoke under his breath, "Seris did love those guys."

"Well, we should get packed shouldn't we?" Elsword said, reminding everyone.

"Ophelia has packed everything. We'll just wait for Oberon." Elsword looked at Chung.

"Do you think we could bring him? I don't want to leave him alone in the house."

"The resort said they don't allow pets, but I can probably manage something."

"Actually Chung, the resort called." Raven said, "I told them you'd call them back when you returned."

"Alright." Chung went inside and picked up the house phone before calling the resort. Everyone went inside and sat down in the living as Chung talked to the employee.

"How have you been doing sis?" Elesis asked.

"Better." Ara leaned into her ear.

"I'm still sorry. But why don't you ask out Chung on the road trip?"

"Is that the best idea?"

"I'd do it."

"Alright, no I understand." Everyone turned as Chung wandered into the living room, still on the phone, "No ma'am it's perfectly alright, we'll just take our time. When should we get there?" Chung went silent as the employee explained something, "Alright. Thank you very much." Chung hung up.

"What was that about?" Aisha asked.

"Seems some wild animals ran into the resort and, by lucky chance, wrecked our room. They have to clean and fix a lot of stuff."

"Well." Rena smiled, "No reason to not leave right now. Lots of stuff we can do on the way to Velder."

"True." Eve said. Oberon entered the living room holding a paper bag. He took out a full bottle of milk and handed it to Elsword, just as Dizzy took another bite of her breast. She pulled him out, glared at him briefly, and eventually convinced him to suck on the baby bottle. Eve rose when Ophelia showed up, "Shall we depart?"


	8. Dirt Road Romeo

Chapter Eight: Dirt Road Romeo

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Having rolled down a hill, unsurprisingly Elsword's clothes were dirty and she had to change. Eve stood up and asked Raven and Elesis to help her load up the cars and the three would discuss who would ride with whom. Aisha, Rena, and Chung remained in the room. They just sat around, waiting.

"Man, Elsword's taking a while." Aisha said, leaning back in her seat.

"She's probably looking through her wardrobe for something comfortable. After all, it all changed right? She won't know where things are." Chung sighed.

"I'll go check on her."

"Uh, Chung I-Ahh!" Rena gasped as she saw Dizzy crawling on the top of the bookshelf, a fall from that height would definitely be painful. She quickly got up and ran over, "Dizzy! Get down from there!"

"Dwah?" Dizzy mewled in confusion, sitting down.

"Dizzy!" Aisha got up as well, not wanting the little guy to get hurt. Both were so preoccupied that neither noticed Chung had left the room and went upstairs.

Chung slowly walked down the hallway, hearing Rena and Aisha continuing to try get the troublesome Phoru off the book shelf. Elsword had been in her room for almost a half hour and still hadn't even come downstairs to ask for help. He approached the door and placed a hand on the handle.

"Hey Elsword?" Chung opened the door, simply walking in out of subconscious habit. He looked up, and ended up staring.

"Oh, I can't seem to find-" Elsword turned around from her wardrobe, fully naked and facing Chung head on. Their faces turned red, "Uh..."

"I..." Chung was speechless. Neither moved as they heard furious footfalls approaching.

"Chung!" The prince found himself gripped by the collar and thrown across the hallway at the wall. The door slammed shut, and Chung looked up in time to see Elesis pick him up by the collar and smack him against the wall, holding him tightly.

"Elesis I-"

"Shut up!" Elesis shoved him against the wall again, "Accident or no you peeped on my sister!" The crimsonette growled. Chung looked over her shoulder to see Elsword peeking her head out from the door, with teary eyes. Elesis grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "Don't look at that fucking door." Elesis narrowed her eyes, "If I ever find you gazing at her like that again, I will kick your balls so hard they'll fly out your ears!"

"Elesis!" She did not avert her gaze as Aisha, Rena, and Raven ran in from downstairs. Rena had safely gotten Dizzy down and had him in her arms. Elsword saw the baby and couldn't help but run out of her room.

"Dizzy!"

"Gah!" Raven yelp and turned around, covering his eyes and distracting himself with different thoughts. Chung however saw her clearly run by.

"Oof!" Chung felt a stinging pain as Elesis drove her knee into his crotch. He fell down to his knees, holding his crotch in pain.

"Elesis!" Rena yelled, acquiring her attention, "What are you doing!?"

"He walked in on Elsword while she was naked!"

"Yeah, the same Elsword he's walked in on over a million times for several years as a dude!" Aisha retorted.

"Be that as it may it's no excuse."

"Be 'that' as it may," Rena replied coldly, "It's no excuse. Go help Eve pack the cars." Elesis glared as she went to leave, "On second thought, do it yourself."

"Whatever." Elesis was going to be in a sour mood after what happened.

"Sis..." She turned to Elsword, who was holding Dizzy tightly against her chest, "Please don't be so harsh...we're going on a trip for your birthday remember?"

"It's just that-"

"I was the dumb one sis." Elsword said, "I didn't lock the door out of habit. Please, can't you overlook this, at least this once?" Elsword mimicked Dizzy's cute baby face as best she could, both staring Elesis in the face, "Please~?" Elesis stared for a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright, but..." Elesis and Rena snapped at the same time.

"Will you get dressed?!"

* * *

After Elsword got dressed, having to borrow Rena's clothes as for some reason her entire wardrobe had vanished into thin air which Aisha pinned on the spell and that was the best, and only, possible or sensible conclusion, everyone met in the garage. Eve spoke up once everyone was listening.

"Alright, so this is the plan. Since we have a detour we'll be taking our time on the trip. First we'll be going on a hike in Bethma and then a nature walk in Altera." Everyone nodded, following along, "Since Elsword seems to have lost all her clothes, we'll go shopping in Feita." Everyone sighed. Feita was a certified region, but the city was so spread out. It was going to be a long day of driving around, "Then we'll relax at our room at the resort in Velder." Raven chose to say the next part.

"We sorted out who's riding with who. Ara's with Elesis, Aisha with Eve, and Rena will sit with me and Chung and Elsword will sit in the truck bed. Any objections?"

"No." Everyone said, Elesis however spoke more resentfully, casting a glare at Chung.

"Everyone have their personal belongings for the trip?" Everyone nodded. Aisha had her books, as did Chung and a small satchel. Ara no doubt was just planning on talking with Elesis to pass time, and Elsword pulled Dizzy out of her shirt and kissed his forehead.

"Let's get a move on then." Raven said, lowering the tailgate of his truck before opening the passenger door for Rena.

Rena quickly hopped into the side seat, taking out a little book about taking care of Phoru's to refresh her memory. Elsword and Chung climbed into the back of the truck and Raven brought out a fair sized cage.

"In case you guys both end up taking a nap you can make sure he doesn't go jumping off the truck." Raven said.

"Raven! Don't forget the rest!" Rena said from the seat. Raven leaned back down and put a small bowl in the cage along with a small furry pillow and a tiny blanket. He then placed a bag of food and some milk in the truck next to the cage.

"Thank you Raven~!" Elsword said sweetly. Everyone else got into their cars when Chung suddenly jumped out, "Chung where you going!?"

"Getting something for us to sit on!" Chung yelled back from inside the house. After a few minutes, and some loud clattering, Chung came back in with four pillows, two plain and two furry, and a thick furry blanket for them to lay on. He handed them to Elsword, and with the help of Oberon the truck bed was quickly set up comfortably. Chung hopped back in and set down the radio from the house, "Might as well listen to something."

"How thoughtful." Elsword said.

"We ready?" Raven asked.

"One sec." Elsword pulled Dizzy out and set him on the furry blanket. She pointed to the sides of the truck, "You stay away from these at all times, okay?"

"Mah!" Dizzy just began to crawl over to her.

"Dizzy." Elsword spoke with parental authority, "You will stay away from the sides of the truck, sit down if you understand." Dizzy pouted, and sat down. Elsword waited a moment before scooping him up and placing him back in her shirt in a second.

"Mahm!" Dizzy mewled.

"All set!" Elsword said.

"Alright!" Elesis fist pumped out the window of her car, "Vacation here we come!"

"Woot!" Everyone cheered, and drove out of the garage with Eve on point, Raven's truck in the center, and Elesis close behind and keeping a close eye on Chung.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Elsword groaned as Dizzy rolled around on the bed of the truck. As it turned out, the gang weren't the only ones to choose today to leave for a trip. They had been stuck on the road heading for the intersection to Bethma for almost an hour, and Elsword, as well as Elesis given the sounds from her car, was losing her patience. She looked over at Chung, who was fast asleep. The radio played some country singer music, and Elsword silently hummed along to the chorus.

However, inside the truck Rena was whispering to Raven intently. She had been explaining Elsword's situation with Chung for a while.

"Hmmm, no doubt Elsword would want to make a move first." Raven sighed, gingerly inching the truck forward before stopping again, "Traffic's never been this bad before..." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, but she won't with Elesis watching her. She'll think Chung is taking advantage of her even though he isn't that kind of boy." Rena sighed, Raven smiled.

"So..." Rena looked at him as Raven revved the engine and began to turn off the road, which had no railing, and onto the grass, "Let's give them a little opportunity to themselves huh?"

"Are you sure about this?" Rena asked.

"From what you said, seems like Ara is on Chung's side. She'll keep Elesis on the road." Raven said. As he pulled off the highway and onto a rugged dirt road leading off into the trees the back window opened.

"Raven! Where are we going?" Chung asked.

"Short cut. Thought I'd show you two what a dirt road is like." Raven said, and Rena forced the window shut and locked it. Outside the two heard her giggling as they rolled up the windows.

"Weird." Was all Elsword said as she looked out into the trees as they flew past. The truck wheels kicked up dirt and a cloud was behind them. _We're free from Elesis...I should ask him!_ Elsword slowly looked at Chung, who was laying on his chest and staring at Dizzy, and he stared right back, both refusing to blink, "Chung?"

"Hmm?" Chung didn't look away from Dizzy.

"Mind if we chat?" Elsword said, picking Dizzy up and ending the game. Chung smiled as he sat upright, and Elsword put some food in the cage and set Dizzy inside before closing its door.

"What about?" Chung asked, leaning against the back of the truck.

"Umm..." _Come on, think of something! _"Anything I guess." _You idiot!_

"Well, I guess we did never really talk much. After all, 'someone' was too busy training all the time." Elsword punched Chung's arm, both laughing.

"Well, what's something you like to do?" Elsword asked.

"Hmm...Well..." Chung pulled out the book he brought and handed it to her, "See for yourself."

Elsword raised an eyebrow as she flipped open the book. She stopped short. On the very first page, was an intricate drawing of the entire group sitting together around a fire. Elsword knew this moment.

"Chung, did you-"

"You remember that time?" Elsword nodded.

"Of course. It was the first time when we all met and we celebrated the festival." Elsword flipped the pages slowly. After the group sketch were individual drawings of each person. Elsword blushed when she saw her picture, as a boy, on the page, "You draw really good." Elsword complimented, the drawings were almost lifelike. Chung reached for the book.

"Well, I do have to redraw you." Chung said, taking out some pencils, "What do you like to do?"

"Well..." Elsword perked up at a new song that came on to the radio, "Oh! I love this song!"

"What is-" Chung stopped talking, as Elsword began to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Chung was struck dumb. Elsword's voice was serene and soft, like a group of birds singing. Taking the moment, Chung began to draw her on a fresh page.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
_I've had just enough time_

Elsword had her eyes gently closed, her hands moving in a lovely rhythmic motion to the instrumental before she sung again.

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

At this, Chung noticed a single tear drop from Elsword's eye. Elsword began again, and Chung remained silent.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

Elsword suddenly jolted, as if she had been in a trance. She blushed and pulled in her knees and buried her face in them.

"Elsword, that was beautiful." Chung said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't tell the difference between you and the singer." Elsword turned slightly more red.

"T-Thank you..." Chung looked up at the sky, it was getting late.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Yeah, me too." Elsword laid down and pointed at Dizzy, "Time for bed young man."

"Mah!" Dizzy protested, but Elsword frowned. She took off the jacket she was wearing, thanks to Rena, and covered the cage. Elsword know that soon Dizzy would end up going to sleep since he was unable to see.

"Night." Elsword muttered, slumber grasping her eyes.

"Night..." Chung murmured before he fell asleep. Raven drove on, he and Rena feeling quite happy with themselves but both let down. Elsword hadn't confessed.


	9. The Small Things

**Vayne: Hey everyone, just wanted to apologize for the sudden cliffy QWQ My microsoft word broke and it took a while to get it all sorted out again. Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Small Things

Elsword's eyes fluttered open, and the force of immense heat hit her full on. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, and saw beautiful mountains surrounding a barren land. They had finally reached Bethma, but where were the others' cars? She looked down at Chung, who was rolled over facing away from her and snoring. Elsword frowned and uncovered Dizzy's cage.

"Mah!" Dizzy greeted her energetically. She smiled slightly and took him out of the cage.

"Oh Dizzy..." She sighed as she sat him on her lap and glanced out over the plateaus, "I'm too scared to tell him I love him. I'm such a coward..." Elsword felt her phone buzz, and picked it up, "Hell-"

"Where the fuck are you!?" Elsword pulled the phone away from her ear as her sister's voice screamed at her.

"W-What?"

"We've been waiting at Bethma forever!" Elesis said. Elsword just remained silent, how long was Raven taking?

"I fell asleep so I didn't know. We're in Bethma at the moment, so we should be at town soon."

"Hurry up. We're at Chacha Buch's place." Elesis hung up, she was not happy. Elsword glanced worryingly at Chung, Elesis was probably going to go off on him again.

However, Dizzy caught that look in Elsword's eyes and cast his own at the sleeping blonde.

* * *

"Did you do anything?!" Elesis growled at Chung, standing between him and Elsword in Chacha Buch's living room. Elsword was sitting on the couch covering her face out of misery as Rena gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything! We just talked and went to sleep!" Chung realized the way he had phrased his reply as Elesis twitched. Raven shot up and placed a hand on their chests, forcing them both away.

"Alright that's it!" Raven yelled, glaring at Elesis, "You know the kind of boy Chung is, he wouldn't do something like that! Will you get off his case?!"

"She's my sister, I want to make sure she's treated right!" Elesis retorted.

"By attacking Chung with no provocation!?" Raven responded.

"Elesis..." Ara got up and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. Elesis shook her off.

"You want to go Raven?!" Elesis challenged.

"Given your attitude I just might want to!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Rena snapped, getting up.

"Back off Rena!" Elesis growled.

"Dizzy?" Everyone stopped at Elsword's voice, and then heard a softer sound. Everyone turned to see Dizzy, who had been watching he sat on Elsword's lap, crying. His little paws covered his eyes, visible tears dripping down his face. Elsword glared and stood up, holding Dizzy out to see, "Look what you all did!" Elsword scolded, making everyone feel bad, "If this is how everyone's going to be...Eve." Elsword turned to the main person who had given her the most support so far.

"Yes?" She replied calmly.

"Can you have Oberon take me home? I don't want to stay here if everyone's going to yell and make Dizzy sad." Elsword said, gently wiping away the Phoru's tears, "Ssh...it's okay Dizzy."

"Mahm..." Dizzy whined, burrying his face in Elsword's chest. Everyone felt a pang of sorrow.

"My my...Buch." Everyone looked up to see Chacha Buch come in, "Such an uproar in my home, buch."

"I'm so sorry Chacha Buch, things have been hard lately." Rena said, bowing, Chacha simply smiled and held out his hand to Elsword, indicating he wished to Dizzy. Elsword handed him to the alchemist, who held him up to his face.

"Such a smart young one. You must love your home a great deal, buch." Chacha Buch smiled as he brought the Phoru to his ear, letting it chatter into his ear and clearly understanding him given the alchemist's animal roots, "I see...Yes...I see, buch." Chacha Buch handed Dizzy back to Elsword, who seemed a lot happier, "If you all were having such a trouble as this, you should have said something, buch."

"Huh?" Aisha seemed confused.

"Young Dizzy here just told me the story, buch." Everyone gaped, "A permanent change I see, buch."

"How are you..." Aisha was dumbfounded. Chacha Buch should have gone insane upon learning the truth, as reality would have warped upon learning this. Chacha simply chuckled.

"I see you have forgotten I am a shaman of the lizardman tribe, buch. These eyes see more than you, and this mind comprehends more than others, buch." Aisha sighed then, it made sense.

"I'm so sorry Chung..." Elesis apologized, "I've been such an ass."

"It's okay, I guess..." Chung scratched his head, "You suddenly have a younger sister so no doubt you'd be protective."

"I'm still sorry. Ever since you walked in on her at the house." Elesis covered up what she really meant, as Chung was still oblivious to the fact Elsword loved him.

"Elsword, might you come with me for a moment, buch?" Chacha Buch asked kindly.

"S-Sure." The crimsonette followed the lizardman through a door leading to a small library.

"Let's see, where did I put it, buch...Ah." Chacha Buch withdrew a medium sized book with a sleek black cover and a gold lock from a shelf. He handed it to Elsword, "I believe most human females see it customary to keep their memories and thoughts in a diary, buch?"

"Oh...thank you." Elsword said, feeling the cover.

"You all have fun, Stella told me you're welcome to stay at her home for the night, buch."

"I'll pass it along. Thank you." Elsword left the room and saw the living room vacant. She walked outside to see everyone waiting.

"There you are." Eve said.

"What did Chacha want?" Aisha inquired.

"He gave me a diary." Elsword said, holding up the book she had received.

"Cool." Elesis said.

"Well, shall we head out to the mountains to begin our hike?" Eve asked.

"Umm...I think I'll pass." Elsword said.

"Why?"

"Dizzy wouldn't do well in that kind of heat and I don't want to leave him alone." Elsword said.

"I'll stay back with you." Elesis said. Eve snapped her fingers.

"Ophelia." Her maid appeared by her side, "Please cater to the sisters' needs while we are gone." Ophelia nodded her head and walked over to the crimsonettes.

"We'll see you two later then." Chung said with a smile.

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

"You guys sure you don't wanna stay? It's been forever since you've come by." Stella asked again as the gang got into their respective cars.

"Sorry Stella, but we were just killing time on our way to Velder." Raven said.

"Well, you all take care you hear?" Stella said, "It's getting late and I don't want to have to send people after you if you go off the road."

"We'll be fine. Eve's on point anyway." Chung said.

"True. You have fun!" Stella said as the cars started and the group began to leave town. She stood there waving until they lost sight of her, and the sun had set as the stars lit the sky.

"Oh no!" Chung heard Elsword panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see Dizzy!" It was too dark to see the little Phoru.

"Hang on." Chung rummaged in his bag and pulled out a long cylinder. He set it on floor of truck and pressed a button. A dim blue light illuminated the truck bed, revealing an intrigued Dizzy sniffing the strange contraption.

"There you are!" Elsword scooped the little guy up.

"Mam!" Elsword blushed. Each time Dizzy addressed her, he sounded more like he was saying 'mom'.

"Please stop scaring me like that." Elsword sighed. She smiled at Chung, "Thank you."

"Thank you." Chung replied, "I realized it was dark enough that Elesis couldn't see us, no doubt she thought I was doing something." Chung sighed.

"Yeah...You're right." Elsword sighed. She looked up, "It's a lovely night."

"Yeah, kind of romantic." Chung said, laying down on the truck bed.

"Hey Chung?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever love someone besides Ara?" Elsword asked, tucking her knees in.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Elsword said innocently.

"Well...Yeah, I guess." Chung sighed.

"Oh..." Elsword mumbled.

"Something up?"

"N-No, nothing." Elsword said, "I...I'm gonna take a nap, mind watching after Dizzy for me?" Chung sat upright.

"Sure thing." Elsword handed the baby to him.

"Thanks." Elsword curled up on the floor, hugging a fuzzy pillow for warmth. Chung sighed.

"It's been so bizarre lately." Chung said. Dizzy suddenly wiggled out of his hands, but Chung didn't mind as he could still see him.

"Eeh!" Dizzy mewled softly, pointing to Elsword's bag.

"Huh?" Dizzy crawled over to the bag and tipped it over, opening it. Chung watched as Dizzy slowly pulled out Elsword's new diary, "Dizzy! Put that away!"

"Mah!" Dizzy protested, forcing the book open to the first page. He stamped his foot on the only page with writing on it. Chung was about to put it back in the bag, but then he noticed his name as the first word on the page. Dizzy pointed at the book again and then Elsword, "Mah!" Slowly, Chung picked up the book, and began to read.

_Chung. Your eyes are like the summer sea, enveloping me in a warm embrace. I can never stop thinking about you. That time you walked in on me yesterday, I felt so flustered but I wished we were not interrupted. I wish I could have held you tightly and whispered into your ear. I love how your hair is so smooth and shines in the moon light. Now I learned you're a wonderful artist, I can't wait to see your new picture of me. But I still can't bring myself to say it, so I'll say it here, where no one will see it but myself._

Chung stared at the next words, written larger than the others and written in intricate script.

_I love you Chung._

"C-Chung?" Chung jumped and closed the book, looking up to see Elsword staring at him. Silence flowed in the space between them. Dizzy jumped on the closed book and looked at Chung whilst pointing at Elsword.

"Mam!"

"Chung did you...see my..." Elsword couldn't speak, but Chung couldn't keep quiet.

"Elsword...I...I didn't know you felt that way." Chung inched closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Elsword...about your question before." Elsword swallowed, it was too good to be true, "You were my love."

"Chung..."

"I wish you had told me. I feel so guilty now, knowing you were in pain." Elsword found herself gripping Chung's hands.

"Chung...will you be with me?" Elsword choked out.

"Yes. I will." Chung said.

"But...you'll have to prove yourself to Elesis..." Elsword sighed.

"And I will take whatever she throws at me." Chung brought up her hand and kissed her ring finger, "Because it's for you." Elsword blushed.

"Chung..."

"Elsword, I love you." Chung stated, and a feeling of warmth flooded Elsword's body.

"Thank you..." Elsword began to cry, "Thank you so much..." Chung wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Then please don't cry." Both their lips were closing in on one another, "For me?"

"For you..." Elsword said, and their lips graced one another. They sighed, stopping the kiss short. They simply held one another, and laid down on the bed of the truck, Dizzy snuggling in between them. Elesis would prove difficult, but they would make it work. One way or another.

* * *

**Vayne: However, I am sad to tell you guys I really need to take a break from FF for a while. I got a lot of things I have to take care of, and hopefully I wrote this without leaving you with another cliff hanger. I'll see you around.**


	10. Nature's Beauty

Chapter Ten: Nature's Beauty

In the dark shadows of the murky night, as the three cars drove on, Elesis clenched her steering wheel. She was furious, Chung had looked at Elsword's diary, a thing of secrets, and snatched her heart. Ara looked at her in worry. The ebonette was glad the two finally confessed to one another, but as usual Elesis was assuming out of her desire to protect Elsword. Ara reached out and placed a hand on Elesis's shoulder.

"Babe, can't you just be happy for once?" Ara asked.

"He looked at her-"

"She didn't care." Ara said, "Whatever she wrote, she was glad Chung saw it. And now look at them." Ara pointed at Raven's truck, and they saw an arm pointing up to the sky, followed by another. Ara smiled, "Chung isn't 'that' kind of boy. I should know, after all..." Ara pouted slightly, "I was in love with him as well. So come on baby, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"I can't let them be together unless I know he'll meet her needs." Elesis said.

"Well, what are you looking for then?" Ara asked, genuinely curious.

"He will keep her happy, he will keep her safe." Elesis closed her eyes momentarily, "That is what I want to see, and be entirely certain of.

"Well, it's still a ways to the airdock to Altera, so why don't we give them some peace?" Ara said, placing her hand on the controls and dimming the headlights until they couldn't make out the pair anymore but could still see Raven's truck. Elesis still seemed on edge, "Elesis, do I need to distract you?"

"No I'm-ah!" Elesis gasped as Ara placed her hand between her thighs, "Ara I'm driving!"

"Oh come on, I know you can drive and do this at the same time. We've done it before. Just relax..." Ara unclipped her seat belt and leaned down, unzipping Elesis's jeans, "And enjoy."

Meanwhile, in the back of Raven's truck, Elsword hugged Chung's arm as they lay on the truck bed. Dizzy was fast asleep in his cage, well past his bed time.

"Oh, look at that one." Elsword pointed back at the well lit night sky, "Looks kinda like a tree knight." Chung squinted at the cloud in question.

"Looks more like a scorpion to me."

"Liar." Elsword teased.

"No, come on tilt you head a bit." Elsword did so, "See?"

"Oh yeah, I still like the tree knight better."

"Whatever you say." Chung said kindly. They sat upright and stretched their arms. They noticed the dimmed lights on Elesis's car.

"Guess she's softening up." Elsword mused.

"Guess so." Chung agreed. They felt a bump, and looked over the side of the truck to see the airdock in sight. The back window slid open.

"Oh, you're both still awake." Rena said, "We're going to grab a bite to eat before catching our flight to Altera."

"Okay." Elsword uncovered Dizzy's cage and nudged the little furball, "Time to wake up little fella."

"Mah?" Dizzy mewled sleepily, rubbing his beady black eyes. Elsword held out her hand and let him crawl onto it.

"We're going to get some food, you still wanna sleep?" In response to Elsword's question, Dizzy burrowed into her shirt. She sighed and looked up as Raven pulled the truck alongside Eve's car and shut it down. Everyone got out and stretched, it had been a long drive. After a short rest, Raven and Eve went off to sort out the tickets.

"Alright, let's get some snacks!" Rena said happily. Elesis walked up to Chung.

"Chung, can I talk to you?" Rena quickly glowered at her, "I'm not going to yell at him."

"It's fine Rena." Chung said, knowing what this conversation was bound to be about. Chung and Elesis let the others walk off, Ara, Aisha, and Elsword practically begging Rena to ease up as they moved on. Chung turned to the crimsonette, "About Elsword I assume?"

"I saw the whole exchange." Elesis said, "And I don't give my consent." Elesis narrowed her crimson orbs into sharp daggers.

"What can I do? I only want to make Elsword happy."

"Prove yourself to me." Elesis said, "When I'm sure you can keep her safe, and keep her happy, I will tell you."

"Okay. I'll do my best to keep her happy." Chung said. The two turned to see Eve and Raven rushing over to them.

"Where's the others?" Eve asked.

"Went to get snacks." Eve sighed as Elesis answered.

"Oberon, please fetch the others and bring them to the gate."

"What's going on?" Chung asked as he and Elesis followed Eve while Raven arranged for their vehicles to be transported to the ship.

"Our flight is leaving early, it seems we're leaving at the same time as an unusual group of passengers."

"What do you-The El?" Everyone was stunned when they reached the waiting lounge for their flight. Not a single person was there, aside from the congregation of Lizardmen. One face stood out, well one beard to be precise.

"Well, if it isn't Eve, Chung, and Elesis." They all focused on the large lizardman approaching, Berauk.

"Greetings Berauk, how has the tribe been?" Eve asked calmly. The old shaman set the butt of his staff on the floor and stroked his long beard

"Remarkably. Ever since you and your friends disposed of Kayak permanently, the tribe has been peaceful with the villagers. Since you are here I assume you are going to Altera?"

"Yes, why are you here? I thought Lizardmen avoided civilization?" Elesis was confused.

"It is the time for an age old pilgrimage of our tribe. Traditionally we embark by boat, but the seas have been in distress lately. We have no choice but to take this...air ship."

"Might I ask where it is exactly you're going? I doubt you're staying in the sky for a voyage reached by sea." Chung asked curiously.

"We travel to Kin'Zho, or as you call it Velder. There is a sacred ritual to be performed in the mountains to bless the tribe with good will."

"What a coincidence." Eve smiled.

"Eh?"

"Would we possibly be able to come and see? We'll be in the northern mountains of Velder in about a day or two."

"Admirably!" Berauk laughed a deep, gravely laugh, "You are good friends of the tribe, it would be an honor."

"Eve!" The group turned to see Rena running up to them with Ara, Elsword, Aisha, and Raven.

"Whoa! Berauk?" Elsword was surprised to see him. Aisha however was worried, as Berauk's curious stare at the crimsonette portrayed he too saw the magic at work. The old lizard smiled.

"Greetings Elsword, I trust you and your sister have been well?"

"Yes, we have." Elsword said. Berauk's ears suddenly twitched.

"I smell something...familiar..." Sniffing, he drew closer to Elsword, lowering his head to her chest.

"Dwah!" Dizzy suddenly popped out from between her cleavage, startling Berauk slightly.

"Ack!" He moved back a step, then regained his composure, "Well, if it isn't a Phoru. I have not seen one for many, many years."

"I found him all alone in the forest." Elsword picked Dizzy up and held him tightly, "I couldn't leave him there, scared and alone."

"A heart who cares for nature is a heart who cares for all." Berauk spoke strongly, "A saying as true as the wind in the sky." A loud horn was heard and everyone looked to the groups of lizardmen standing at the windows watching the air ship dock.

"Well, I suppose we should get going?" Eve said with a smile, handing her friends their tickets.

* * *

After the flight, the group left the air dock and drove a little ways up the road to a large forest entrance surrounding a mountain. They had all entered and walked together in pairs along the path. Aisha listened to Eve go on and on about ancient Nasod history, being the only one wishing to listen. Rena skipped as she held Raven's arm, and Ara and Elesis trailed behind them. Elsword and Chung walked hand in hand behind the others, Dizzy sitting on Chung's head.

"Comfy up there?" Chung asked, looking up at the baby.

"Dah!" Dizzy replied, patting the blonde's head.

"He seems to like you too." Elsword said, and then whispered in his ear, "I like you more."

"I know. Would we be here if that weren't true?" Chung replied, and both laughed. They looked up to see the group stopped.

"Wow." Rena breathed.

"Eve, this is beautiful!" Aisha said.

Before the group lay a crater flourishing with life. Flower bushes and berries carved intricate designs into the ground as they filled the otherwise barren pit. In the center was a large tree with bright white flowers trailing from long vines and covering its trunk, the entire crater glowed from radiant moss under the deep moonlight. They all went into the crater to get a better look, but Chung and Elsword stood there.

"Chung."

"Huh? Ah!"

"Ssh!" Elsword pulled Chung aside and into the trees overlooking the pit. She plucked Dizzy from Chung's head.

"Mah!" Dizzy whined.

"You go to sleep okay? Mommy and Daddy need some alone time." Elsword said strictly before stuffing Dizzy into her shirt and zipping up her coat. She pressed her back against a tree and pulled Chung in close.

"E-Elsword?"

"Shh...Just listen." Elsword spoke, her eyes closed. She listened closely to the lovely sounds about her. Birds chirped, in the distance she heard the others talking. She felt Chung's warm breath and beating heart. She smiled and stared into her personal sea, "I love you."

"I love you too, Elsword." Chung said, caressing her face. Their faces drew closer, their lips about to touch.

"Elsword?!" They froze at Elesis's call. Elsword cursed.

"Damn it..." She groaned. They both stepped out from the trees.

"Where'd you go?" Aisha asked. Elsword noticed Elesis glaring at Chung.

"I thought I saw something in the trees so we went to look."

"Find anything?" Raven asked.

"Just a blue bird." Chung said smoothly, corroborating Elsword's lie.

"Well, I really enjoyed the walk." Ara said to Eve as they walked back down the path.

"As did I." Rena said.

"It was alright." Elesis said, she had been bored most of the time.

"Well, we must hurry if we want to reach Velder on time." Eve said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I should give them a call to make sure everything's on schedule." Chung said, mostly to himself, "Eh, I'll do it when we land at Feita, we have to catch out flight." So, the group hurried back to their cars and drove back to the air port. They made it in time, and got on the large air ship. It was going to be a long trip, at least a day to reach the hub based in Feita.


	11. Unexpected Delays

**Vayne: As you no doubt remember, ToDtL was a lemon story, and this revival will be no different. Just so ya'll know, things are going to start getting a 'bit' more steamy before the hot springs.**

**Rena: *slaps Vayne for bad pun***

**Vayne: QWQ**

**Aisha: hurry up!**

**Vayne: OKay okay...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Delays

Elsword leaned over the side of the air ship as they sat idle in the port. Aisha sat next to her, reading a book as Chung napped. Raven and Eve were talking to one another about why they were taking so long to depart. Rena sang a little song to herself, drawing the attention of other passengers as various birds flocked to her side to listen to the serene voice, and Ara and Elesis just sat at one of the deck tables and stared at one another. Elsword looked down at Chung and kicked him moderately in the gut.

"Gugh!" Chung coughed as she sat up, "What was that for?"

"Seems like we'll be here awhile, why not call the resort now?" Elsword said.

"Oh, well, good idea babe." Chung got up and dialed on his phone as he walked off. Aisha closed her book.

"Hey Elsword?" She turned to the mage, "How have you been holding up?"

"Pretty good. I can't thank you enough." Aisha smiled.

"Glad everything has been good for you. But, we haven't talked much since." Aisha pouted.

"Well, Eve said it'd be a long trip, wanna hang out on the flight?"

"Sounds like a plan, Can't believe Eve got us a cruise ship, look at all these nobles!" Aisha pointed at Eve, who was now talking to a large group of nobles seemingly from Hamel, "Eve seems to know a lot of them."

"Yeah, probably old friends, she does travel a lot." Elsword smiled, Eve could never turn down a formal party. A loud buzz was heard followed by a mechanical, female voice.

"Attention passengers, but there is going to be a detour to the city of Hamel. We apologize for the inconvenience." The buzz sounded again and the nobles on board began to murmur. The group formed once more.

"Wonder what the delay is." Rena said.

"Wait, aren't we going to be late for the resort now?" Ara began to panic, "What if they give our room away!?"

"Calm down Ara." Eve sighed. Everyone noticed then that most of the nobles were staring at them. No doubt they were appalled by their lower class dress code compared to Eve, who always dressed to impress. One elderly woman scrunched her face up when she saw Elesis's rugged apparel, as if jeans made her sick. Suddenly, a voice rang out, a voice that answered a single question on everyone's mind.

"Your Highness!" Everyone turned around and saw the entire deck had sunk to one knee, and Delilah, queen of Hamel, came out from the cabin. Feeling considerate despite being close friends, the Elgang all took a knee as well, apart from Eve.

"Ah Majesty, it's been far too long." Eve spoke as she approached the queen, Ophelia and Oberon accompanying her. Delilah smiled as she walked over to meet the Nasod queen, her own royal guards following.

"Indeed it has Eve." Delilah smiled, curtseying to Eve as she did the same gesture, "Are any of the others with you?"

"Over here!" Elsword piped up, jumping to her feet and raising her hand. The rest of the group stood up. The nobles were shocked, and Rena heard every word they said.

"Such common place people know the queen?" A voice muttered.

"How horrible, was it black mail?"

"Surely the queen must be playing a joke." Rena twitched in irritation. _The nerve of these stuck up human nobles!_

"Hello everyone." Delilah smiled, kissing each individual on the cheek and they did the same in turn, a customary display between friends. Delilah looked at Ara, "My dear, how have you and Chung been?"

"Um...ah..." Ara murmured, not sure how to respond.

"Speaking of my dear son, where is he?" Delilah suddenly turned at a voice.

"I'm so sorry to push this on you, but apparently our ship is being delayed for quite some time." Everyone stared at the prince who was at the side of the ship as it was taking off slowly into the air, watching the clouds pass by, "You can? Oh thank you so much. Yes. We'll see you when we get there. Thank you, bye." Chung put away his phone.

"Chung?" The blonde stiffened, and turned around in surprise.

"Mom!" Chung ran over to the queen, hugging her tightly.

"Oh what a coincidence that you're all on my ship home!" Delilah said, hugging Chung back.

"Yes, perhaps I may trouble you for a drink later tonight?" Eve asked.

"Of course! Perhaps Rena and Elesis might join us?" Rena heard a gasp in the crowd at Elesis's name. She cast a gaze in that direction and grinned.

"I'm sure we'd love to."

"Ara? You want to come?"

"Um...sure Elesis." Ara said.

"By the way, Chung." Delilah looked at her son, stopping his advance towards Elsword.

"Yes mother?"

"When are you going to propose to Ara? I have been waiting for some time now."

"Oh...I..." Chung glanced at Ara, who was behind Delilah. The ebonette nodded. The prince sighed, "Mother I have something to say."

"Oh? Oh!" Delilah spun around to Ara, "How long?! When are you due!?"

"W-What?!" Ara gasped, intimidated by Delilah's sudden assumption to the point that she too believed she was pregnant.

"M-Mother!" Chung whined, "Don't jump to conclusions!" Delilah shook her head.

"Oh, yes...you're right, I'm sorry my dear." She then realized the nobles had never moved, "Might I ask you all to give us some privacy? I'm certain you didn't come on this flight only to stare at me as I have a conversation with family and friends?" The nobles, feeling terribly rude, all made quick to busy themselves. Delilah looked back at her son, "Now, what is it Chung?" Chung took Elsword hand and held it tightly, making the crimsonette look at him.

"Recently, Ara and I broke up and...I'm with Elsword now." Delilah simply smiled, placing a finger on her chin.

"I see." She then began to mutter to herself, "She is a strong lass, no doubt would birth wonderful grandchildren when it comes time." She shook her head, "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Now, I suppose you all have other things you wish to do besides listen to a mother fawn over her child?" She laughed as she began to walk off.

"Might I accompany you? We have so much catching up to do." Eve said, following.

"Certainly, let's retire to my room." The two left, and as Elesis and Ara went to leave, Rena stopped them.

"Hold on you two, we need to talk room set ups." Rena said, "I discussed it with Eve already. Elesis, you're staying with me."

"But-"

"And Elsword will be staying with Aisha." Rena continued, silencing Elesis's protest, "Ara with Eve, and Chung with Raven. Objections?"

"No." Aisha said, happy at the sudden proposal as it would give her more time to hang out with Elsword.

"Now, it's late and I'm going to go to sleep." Rena said, yawning, "Everyone know their rooms?"

"Yeah." Worst came to worst they would ask Eve. The sun was setting, and everyone left to do their own thing on the boat.

* * *

Elsword sat in the bath, the hot water tingling her skin. She had indulged herself to a nice dinner in the lunch hall with Aisha, and wanted to take a bath and get a feel for the room they'd be in. She finally stretched herself out under the water. She had left Dizzy in Oberon's care, she didn't need to worry about that matter. She was going to relax for this long cruise to Hamel and then to Feita.

"Ah..." She sighed, placing a hand on her chest, "It's...getting almost too strong to bear." Elsword couldn't help it, her long time craving Chung finally bit down on her now that she had him. She looked down, and closed her eyes as she gently caressed her chest. Each finger pressed her soft flesh at a different strength, and she gently pressed her breasts against one another, "Chung..." She moaned as she slid her hand under the water and down betwixt her thighs. She gasped as she rubbed against her clitoris, the feeling overwhelming. She was so wrapped up in her pleasure, she hadn't heard the door to the room open.

"Elsword?" Elsword jumped, water spilling out of the bath, at Aisha's voice.

"Y-Yes?" Silence greeted her.

"Elsword, are you alright?" Elsword sighed, and got out of the bath. She quickly dried herself off as she walked to the door, and opened it.

"Aisha I...I need help." Elsword felt so guilty, but if anyone would consent to this it would be Aisha.

"Of course Elsword." Aisha said strongly, "What is it?" Elsword suddenly moved forward, pinning Aisha to the wall between them, "E-Elsword?"

"I can't hold it anymore. Please, I promised Elesis I wouldn't do that with Chung until she consented to him. Please Aisha..." Aisha smiled and placed a hand on Elsword's.

"You could have just said something."

"What can...we do?" Elsword asked nervously.

"Well, why don't we have some fun with this?" Aisha smirked.

"Like what?" Aisha gently pushed Elsword away and walked to the door.

"Meet me in the captain's nest in ten minutes. Wear something...sexy." With that, Aisha closed the door. Confused, but not arguing, Elsword opened her wardrobe, which was filled with her clothes thanks to the on board servants, and tossed some clothes on the bed. She looked at her options and picked a light blue skirt, which was very short, and a white tube top. Not wishing to delay, she hurried out the room, down the hall, and out onto the deck. Luckily no one was around, and she crept up to the captain's nest. It had taken her about ten minutes to get here, and she nervously opened the door to the nest.

The large room was entirely empty of people, just mechanical things and the steering wheel and a large red chair. Where was the pilot? Elsword began to worry.

"Calm down Elsword." The crimsonette heard Aisha's voice, "The ship's Nasod made, it's fully automatic, Eve told me."

"Where are you Aisha?"

"Right here." The red chair suddenly turned around, and Aisha sat, legs crossed, and smiled at her, "I have a lovely surprise for you, sexy."

"What does that mean?" Elsword said, walking up to her.

"Just a little magic." Aisha said, licking her lips, "Do you want to mess around? Or just get straight to business?"

"Business please! I've been pent up for so long." Elsword said.

"Well, so has my new friend." Aisha said slyly.

"Huh?"

"Get down on your knee's Elsword." Confused, Elsword did so as Aisha readjusted her position on the chair, "Since you seem to be entirely craving Chung, I thought I'd make this an opportunity for you to find out what it would be like." Elsword was slightly confused, and intrigued, by what Aisha said.

"Aisha, you don't mean..."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why don't you find out for yourself?" Elsword swallowed, and lifted Aisha's skirt. Her conclusions were cemented.

"Aisha...you shouldn't have..." Elsword said, blushing. Aisha had used black magic to give herself male extremities. Between Aisha's legs was a hard, throbbing penis.

"I wanted to help however I could." Aisha said, "I'll be your practice dummy for this. Ah..." Aisha stopped short as Elsword wrapped a hand around her new shaft. She gently began to jerk it slowly. Not wishing to waste any time, the blushing crimsonette leaned in and began to tease the tip with her tongue, "Oh my...Elsword that feels...amazing..."

"Would Chung like it?" Elsword asked as she began to lick the length of her temporary cock.

"Definitely..." Aisha moaned. She looked down at this enticing sight. Elsword, the same Elsword she always fought and bickered with when they first met, was now on her knees licking her cock, "Oh Elsword, please suck it."

"I thought you'd never ask." Elsword said, and sucked the tip of Aisha's thick shaft into her mouth. She licked it inside her maw as she gently bobbed her head up and down, moving further down towards Aisha's base.

"Ah...oh my..." Aisha sighed.

"Mmph..." Elsword moaned, her voice transcending to a chorus of slurps and muffled noises. She closed her eyes and forced herself down, taking the entire length in her throat. She looked up at Aisha, coy, and swallowed, her throat tugging on Aisha's member.

"Oh stop teasing before I fuck that dirty throat of yours." Aisha threatened playfully. Elsword pulled herself off.

"Maybe you should." Elsword smiled.

"Well then," Aisha placed her hands on Elsword's head, "Get that tongue working." Before Elsword could say anything, Aisha forced her back down onto her cock. Gently, Aisha moved the crimsonette's head back and forth as she gradually did it faster and harsher. Aisha began to moan, "Elsword I...I'm gonna...Ah!"

"Mmmph!" Elsword moaned as Aisha plunged her cock into her throat, throbbing as she sprayed her mouth full of hot spunk. It was somewhat disgusting, but when Elsword imagined it to be Chung climaxing in her throat, Elsword gulped it down like frosting. The flow ended, and Elsword pulled herself off Aisha's shaft, gasping and out of breath.

"Oh man...Want to continue?" Aisha smirked, stroking her still hard cock.

"What do you...have in mind?" Elsword panted.

"I suppose I could show you how the captain, steers the rudder." Aisha smirked.

"If you want, but...be gentle?"

"Sure, I don't think I'll last long this time round. Up you come!" Aisha's hands glowed as she used magic to lift Elsword up into the air, ushering forth a surprised squeak. Elsword faced away from Aisha as she held her thighs and pressed her cock against her ass, "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." Slowly, Aisha began to push up inside Elsword's tight ass, suddenly breaking through and lurching inside, "Oh!"

"Ah!" Both gasped and shivered, Elsword shocked at the mix of pleasure and pain, and Aisha at the warmth. Without a word, Aisha began to sink her all the way down on her shaft, but it refused to go in all the way, "Well that's no fun."

"Huh? Ah!" Elsword suddenly found herself on the floor on her hands and knees, Aisha behind her and still deep in her ass.

"Come now, let's get something crazy going." Aisha said, grabbing Elsword's long tail of hair like a leash and pulling her head up.

"Oh please, it feels so good..." Elsword moaned.

"Then how about this?" Aisha cooed, thrusting harshly into Elsword's rear. She yelped in pain as Aisha began to fuck her ass at a steady pace.

"Ah...Aisha...It feels...good..." Elsword moaned, sliding her top down and exposing her breasts.

"Still not enough." Aisha let Elsword's hair go and placed her hands on the crimsonette's slender waist. Before Elsword could ask what Aisha meant, the mage began to thrust harder and deeper into Elsword's ass. Moaning, Elsword sunk lower onto the floor, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"You're so tight Elsword!" Aisha said, her voice stressed as she rammed Elsword's asshole.

"Don't stop!" She moaned loudly.

"I'm close!" Aisha moaned back, leaning down and groping Elsword's large breasts as she fucked her faster.

"Aaah!" The two moaned loudly, nearly screamed, as Aisha slammed their hips together and pumped another load deep into Elsword's ass. They soon laid down on the floor, Aisha still inside her, panting.

"Oh Aisha...thank you..." Elsword said graciously.

"No problem, gotta admit..." Aisha smiled slightly, "That was kinda, strange."

"No argument there, but I enjoyed it."

"Glad to...help..." Aisha panted, and suddenly fell asleep out of exhaustion. Elsword smiled and get them both somewhat decent before picking Aisha up and hurrying out of the nest back to their room. She silently closed the door behind them, and laid Aisha down on her bed. Feeling like saying thank you, Elsword stripped Aisha of her clothes, did the same to herself, and tucked them both under the sheets. She kissed the violet girl's cheek before drifting to sleep.


	12. Princess for a Day

Chapter Twelve: Princess for a Day

Elsword brought herself to open her eyes to look upon the light stained roof of her room. She sat up, and remembered she had gone to bed with Aisha. She looked over, but the mage was not there. _Guess she went to do her own thing._ Elsword smiled, it was no big issue. She hopped out of bed and went to her wardrobe, taking out a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt.

"Elsword."

"Eeeeek!" Elsword screamed, turning around in shock.

"How rude." It was Eve.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" Elsword instinctively grabbed a pillow and covered her crotch, only earning a raised eyebrow from the Nasod. Elsword realized it didn't matter since they were both female. Elsword only reacted that way as it was not the first time Eve walked in on her while she got dressed.

"Ophelia." Elsword called for her maid, who came in and set a box on the table. Curious, Elsword lifted the lid to see a mound of red fabric.

"Eve, why did you-"

"Delilah told me she wants to see you. Suite three oh six." Eve turned and left the room. Elsword sighed, taking the dress she had worn on her first day of being a girl and putting it on. _Why does the queen want to see me?_ Elsword sighed as she finished putting on the rest of the outfit, stockings, elbow gloves, and heels. She realized she still needed to learn something, and she knew just who to ask. Elsword want to the door and slowly opened it.

"Oh, morning sis." Elesis had come to the room and spoke innocently.

"No, Chung didn't sneak into my room sis." Elsword replied coldly, knowing exactly why her sister was here, "Doesn't matter, can I ask for some help?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Think you could teach me how to do make up? Eve said Delilah wanted to see me and I just assume it's a big deal."

"Right'o kiddo, get in." Elesis pushed Elsword back into the room and sat her down by the vanity. She opened the drawer and took out Aisha's make up kit and began to take out various products, seeing which one would suit Elsword the best, "So. Chung?" Elesis began to put on the eye liner.

"Everything I ever hoped for." Elsword replied calmly.

"Down here?" Elesis rubbed Elsword's thigh.

"Aisha helped me take care of it last night."

"You wanted him?"

"Yes, but I promised you I would wait."

"Good." Elesis took out some pale red lipstick, "Pucker your lips."

"Huh?" Elesis face palmed.

"Act like you're going to kiss Chung." Elsword quickly adopted the motion, and paid attention to how Elesis applied the cosmetic. After a few more minutes, and accessories, Elesis clapped her hands, "Okay, all done."

"Thanks sis."

"Better get moving. I saw Oberon wandering around the halls, seems like he was looking for someone."

"Probably me, I think Eve sent him to fetch me." A knock on the door, "Twenty ED on a robot butler."

"Shit, take it." Elesis joked, taking out some coins from her pocket and tossing it on the vanity. Elesis never turned down a bet, even if she knew she'd lose. Sure enough, they opened the door to see Oberon standing there, Dizzy sitting on his shoulder. The little Phoru lit up upon seeing his mother.

"Mama!" Dizzy jumped off Oberon's shoulder, Elsword swiftly catching him.

"Hello dear." Dizzy tried to burrow into her chest but she pulled him away, "Sorry, no cuddling today."

"Dwah?"

"No chest hugging."

"Mind if I hold onto him? I was just going to relax with Rena and Ara in our room."

"Okay. Dizzy, you be nice to aunty Elesis okay?"

"Mah!" Dizzy whined as he was handed off to the other crimsonette.

"We'll take care of him. Have fun I guess Elsword."

"Thank you sis." Oberon tapped Elsword's shoulder and gestured down the hall. Elsword sighed, "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

Oberon graciously escorted Elsword to Delilah's suite. Eve didn't need to give a room number, not with two armed guards standing outside the door. They stood at attention when Elsword came up to them.

"Lady Seighart?" Elsword felt flustered at being addressed as a 'lady'.

"Yes." she replied as strongly as she could.

"Her majesty awaits you inside." The other guard said, opening the door. Elsword walked in, thankful the guards let Oberon accompany her inside.

"Ah Elsword, there you are." Delilah was sitting at a small table on a balcony to the side, well protected from falling off.

"H-Hello majesty." Elsword said nervously, curtseying awkwardly.

"Please dear, call me Delilah. Or mother, should your intent for my son be as I pray it to be."

"O-Okay maj-I mean, Delilah."

"Come now, take a seat." Oberon pulled out a seat for Elsword, letting her sit down. Delilah looked up, "Oberon was it?" The butler nodded, "Might I trouble you to bring us some treats from the kitchen?" Oberon nodded and left the room, leaving Elsword all alone with Delilah. The queen's gaze was calm and kind, but harsh and cold at the same time.

"Y-You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I hear you have had an interest in my son for a long time."

"It's not what you-" Elsword cut herself off, remembering that Delilah was no shaman and had no way of knowing about her change to a girl.

"Pardon?" _Shit! Gotta lie!_

"I just...admired him for a long time." _Okay, not a total lie._

"I see. Well, I have a proposition for you my dear." Delilah sat up straight, "Surely you have been wondering why there are so many nobles on board?"

"Yes in fact."

"Well, it is no coincidence that we are all here. In fact, this is a private cruise ship special for royal balls and parties. I invited Eve a month ago when the plans were concrete, and she said she would think about it. I had no idea she'd bring you all."

"You mean-"

"There are a lot of important people on board, yes. The Velder Imperial Family and their guards. The leaders of the Sander Trading Society. I've also heard the head of the Elder black market is hanging about but I can't trouble myself with trifling details like that. However, I wanted to offer you a chance to be my companion for the day."

"What do you mean?"

"Just stay with me, attend the party tonight, I'll be treating you like a daughter, or in this hopeful outcome, daughter-in-law." Every time Delilah hinted she wanted Elsword and Chung to be wed, Elsword felt her face heat up.

"S-Sure, I guess. I'll try to not be a trouble." Delilah giggled, just as Oberon entered the room with a tray of tea and snacks.

"You will have a lot to learn about royalty Elsword. We are not all as stuck up as those lower class fools who were on the deck." Elsword was stunned. Those nobles the day before were lower class? She was even more intimidated to see what the high class was like. Delilah saw the worry in her eyes, "Oh calm down Elsword. I have a very tight group of friends on board, they are all very kind people. I think you would enjoy Lady Gerenhart's company, she is such a sweet old lady." Delilah seemed to remember something, "Oh, perhaps you wouldn't mind helping the dear old lady about during the party? She's been feeling weak lately but her son wasn't able to attend to take care of her."

"What about her husband?"

"Don't bring him up around her." Delilah warned gently, "He passed away many years ago, soon after they were wed."

"How sad..." Elsword felt guilty for prying.

"You didn't know. Come on Elsword, your tea will get cold." Elsword hadn't even realized Oberon had poured a cup for her. As Elsword went to pick up the cup, the door opened. A guard approached the queen, "Yes Benherd?"

"Lady Evelyn to see you mi'lady." He said stiffly.

"Oh, Eve!" Delilah was surprised, "I thought you were going to visit Lord Herthuon?" Eve huffed as she patted down her dress before sitting down.

"That foolish lad has no class. It's simply degrading of his mother." Delilah sighed, Eve was always such a stickler for form. Eve glanced at Elsword, "Elsword, have you forgotten your lessons already?"

"Huh?"

"Your legs?" Eve said harshly, pointing to her legs. Elsword saw no problem, they were tucked neatly under the chair. She then realized that both Delilah and Eve, who hadn't been sitting for more than four seconds, both had their legs crossed over one another. Delilah smiled.

"Elsword, why don't you go find your friends? I would be glad to have them all attend the party tonight."

"But you all must, I repeat must, go to Ophelia for your dresses." Eve gently took a sip as Elsword got up, "By the way, Rena seemed to be looking for you. I last saw her with Ara and Raven in the casino."

* * *

Elsword wandered around the casino, various men and women gambling and whatnot, as she looked for her friends. She couldn't see anyone, and was feeling very uncomfortable with the unending gazes she was receiving.

"Elsword!" She turned around to see Rena's voice, and saw her and Ara standing next to Raven who was at a slot machine.

"There you are...I've been looking all over for you." Elsword said as she walked over. She noticed something was off about Ara, "Ara where's your-"

"It got stolen." Rena said coldly.

"I traced who took it, but we can't just snatch it back."

"Why?" Elsword asked, knowing Raven would have no problem with it.

"Some noble took it. That one right there." Raven pointed at the nearby poker table, and a man with light grey hair was laughing. Sticking out of his pocket was the tip of Ara's hair pin.

"Why can't we get it back?" Elsword asked again.

"That." Everyone jumped to see Eve had come out of nowhere, "Is Lord Herthuon."

"Holy El Eve!" Ara clutched her chest, "You scared me!" Elsword however grinned.

"I take it this is the example of his lack of class?" Elsword inquired.

"Absolutely." Eve said.

"Well, I have an idea then. Eve, mind helping?"

"Certainly."

"Well, what I was thinking..." Elsword trailed off, silently explaining her plan to Eve.

"Hmm. Perfect. He'll fall for each bit of that, and with the queen on our side we'll be safe from ridicule. I will have Oberon prepare. You get the pin back." Eve walked off.

"What are you going to do?" Rena asked. Elsword smirked, and adjusted her dress slightly to expose her breasts more.

"Use my feminine wiles to my advantage." Elsword said, "Wish me luck." Elsword winked before walked towards the table, swaying her hips.

Lord Herthuon seemed to be on a roll at the table given the amount of chips on his end. Elsword ignored the other nobles as she came out of nowhere and sat on the table, staring at Herthuon.

"Can I help you?" He asked somewhat irritably, the hint of red in his cheeks hinted at some drinking.

"I must say, you must be a man good with his hands to score this big." Herthuon grinned.

"I'm getting richer than I need to be sweet cheeks." Elsword hated this guy more every second.

"Well, I like a man who's..." Elsword walked her fingers across the table to his hand, "Good with his hands...If you get my drift?"

"Oh oh oh." The smug ass smacked Elsword's rear hard, "I do." _I swear I will throw this ass off the ship._

"Well, perhaps you might come to my room later?" Elsword gently rubbed his shoulder, "At a price of course?"

"How much?" He took out his wallet.

"Oh not money. I've been dying for something to complement my hair but I just can't find anything I want."

"And what is it you want?" He said, Elsword catching him reach down to his pocket.

"I have such a fondness for flowers, but also foxes."

"Well you're definitely a foxy lady."

"Please, you flatten me." _Just think of Chung..._"But, every shop I've been to doesn't have the two put together in one."

"Well I have a surprise for you." Lord Herthuon pulled out Ara's pin, "A gift for you."

"Oh my..." Elsword took the pin, "It's lovely." She got up and smiled, putting the pin in her hair. She whispered in his ear, "Room five oh four." Was all she said before walking off back to her friends. Ara jumped as she handed her the pin.

"Thank you so much Elsword!" Ara hugged her.

"No problem. Now, I have to get back to my room for the next part of the plan. Rena, maybe you'd like to come join in?"

"Damn right I do." Rena said, and the two left for the room, Elsword explaining as they walked.


	13. Deception and Preparation

Chapter Thirteen: Deception and Preparation

Elsword had explained the plan to Rena as they had walked back to her and Aisha's room. Rena would hide in the hall until Elsword initiated the plan. Aisha was nowhere in sight, so Elsword went inside and disrobed. She darted into the shower and turned it on, the hot steam filling the bathroom. She gently washed her hair until it was matted down and sopping wet. It had been some time, so no doubt that sick freak Herthuon would be here soon. A knock on the door revealed that conclusion. Elsword wrapped a towel around her waist and opened the front door.

"Hello, my lord." Elsword said with a seductive wink. Herthuon just grasped her arms and forced her into the room. He threw her on the bed.

"Get ready dearest." Elsword glared then, and just as he ripped off her towel she called out.

"Rape! Get off me you pervert!" Elsword began to kick and struggle and scream.

"The fuck-Oof!" Herthuon was knocked away, and Elsword scooted away and smiled behind her back. She turned, and gasped.

"Sick fucker!" Instead of Oberon coming to the rescue as planned, an unexpected surprise waited her. Chung, her prince, had wandered along and was now punching the corrupt lord in the face, alternating punches. Oberon suddenly ran into the room and pulled Chung off the beaten lord, not wanting him to be killed. The tardy butler then restrained him and suddenly more people entered the room.

"Elsword, what happened?!" Rena yelled, faking innocence. The elf ran over to the scared girl, covering her with her jacket.

"T-This man suddenly came into my room...He said he wanted to talk but then he pinned me down to the bed."

"Lying bitch!" Herthuon retorted, earning a harsh glare from Chung.

"Herthuon!" Everyone jumped as a new voice called out. Eve walked in accompanied by a strange woman, older with stressful wrinkles in her skin.

"Mother I-"

"You. Shut up." She said coldly, "My apologies mi'lord, might I ask what happened?"

"He tried to rape me!" Elsword accused, Herthuon's mother turning to look at her. Her gaze was degrading.

"And who are you?" Elsword got up, the coat covering her more private areas, and hooked Chung's arm.

"Chung's fiancé." Elsword said. Chung wasn't even flustered at this statement, only holding Elsword in return.

"Herthuon!" The lady yelled, Oberon bringing the man to his feet. She stamped her cane on the floor, "I have never been more ashamed, amongst all the wrongs and disgrace you have brought to the Tykun family line. Come our arrival at Hamel you will be thrown out the doors onto the streets!" Lady Tykun turned to the door, "Felix!"

"Ma'am?" A middle aged butler entered smoothly, perfectly calm.

"Take this filth to its room and lock it in there."

"Certainly ma'am." Felix picked Herthuon up and left the room with him in tow. Lady Tykun turned to Eve.

"May I ask who this lady is exactly?" Elsword took it upon herself to answer.

"My name is Elsword Seighart." Tykun seemed to lose her balance for a moment.

"Seig...hart? The member of the el search party?"

"Yes. I've known Eve for some time as well." Elsword said, glancing at the Nasod queen.

"Oh Elsword, I am deeply sorry for my...son's...behavior. Might I be able to make it up to you?"

"It's fine ma'am. I wasn't hurt, just scared." Elsword closed her eyes, "Perhaps throwing something at him for me would be fine."

"Perfect, I've been trying to get rid of that hideous vase at home for years. Please excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Lady Tykun left, and Elsword hugged Chung tightly.

"Oh Chung...thank you so much!"

"I heard you screaming from the deck, I ran here as fast as I could." Chung, not deterred at all by Elsword's nude form clutching him. He nervously shuffled away then, "M-Maybe y-you should get d-dressed now..." Then, with a face resembling a cherry, Chung ran out of the room. Elsword sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, glad that's over." She said.

"Well, I'm going to go find Raven now~." Rena said before skipping out the door. Eve went to leave.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to your room? I want to find the best dress I can wear for Chung."

"Very well. However, since Oberon was late on his entrance he will help you get dressed." Oberon's visor turned bright red, "Silence." She smacked him upside the head, the butler beginning to rub it in sadness. Elsword giggled and tossed her jacket to the side, guilty for finding Oberon's punishment amusing.

"Could you find me something to wear down the hall?" She asked, flaunting her body and making more black parts of Oberon's body turn red in embarrassment.

* * *

Elsword sighed as she went through Eve's dresses, nothing seemed good enough for her and she really didn't want to torture Oberon by making him dress her. In fact, since they got in Eve's room Oberon had sat at Eve's vanity and seemed to be working on something. Curious, Elsword walked over and peaked over his shoulder. Oberon jumped and stuffed whatever it was he had under the desk.

"Come on Oberon, please? I won't tell anyone." Oberon paused, and then withdrew the item. It was a clockwork machine, and a flower at that. Complex gears and designs decorated the white lily like structure, "It's lovely..." Elsword grinned, "Is it for Ophelia?" Oberon turned red again and shook his head from side to side, "Come on, don't lie to me." Oberon looked down and then nodded slightly. Elsword didn't want to hurt his feelings saying that Ophelia didn't seem the type to accept anything, "I'm...sure she'll love it!" Elsword said, and quickly turned around. The door suddenly opened, and by lucky chance, Ophelia walked in. Oberon quickly stashed the trinket away and Elsword saw Eve, Aisha, Rena, Ara, and Elesis accompany the maid inside.

"Well, the party will start soon. Ophelia, fetch the dresses." Eve ordered, and Ophelia brushed by Elsword and went to the wardrobe.

"I'm really excited!" Ara said.

"Yeah, good food and drink. Eve, you're the best." Aisha praised.

"I do my best." Eve replied.

"Can't wait for a chance to shove this in those noble's faces." Elesis giggled.

"I hope there'll be dancing, I can't wait to see Raven in his new suit!" Rena breathed, making Elsword realize that Chung would be fancied up as well.

"Well, least you'll be having fun. I'm going to be glued to Delilah all night." Elsword chuckled. Ophelia laid out all the dresses on the bed and handed one to each girl.

"Well, let's get ready shall we?" Eve said with a faint smile.

* * *

"Where are they?" Chung said anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of the food table. Raven sighed, holding a glass of chilled sherry with his claw.

"Calm down lad." Raven said, nonchalantly looking out at the mingling nobles, "You know how Eve gets about parties." Chung stopped pacing and sighed.

"You're right."

"Besides, I hear Elsword will be spending a good deal of the party with your mother." Raven reminded.

"Yeah, guess I'm on my own."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you'll be with Rena, Ara's going to stay with Elesis, Eve will be socializing and Aisha will probably just go do something else and ditch the party." Chung said. Phrased like that, Raven understood what the prince meant.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a chance to take Elsword to the floor." Raven teased. Chung just sighed.

"Well, as long as she has fun I don't mind being alone."

"Attention!" A clear, dignified voice rang out.

"Whoa." Chung breathed.

"Guess Eve put them in charge." Raven stared at Oberon and Ophelia, the latter holding a wooden board she had written the words 'Attention!' on in elegant script, "Oberon doesn't talk unless he really has too or if Eve makes him." Oberon stood straighter, his voice strong and easily understood as he clearly pronounced each small part of every word.

"Her majesty, Queen Delilah Seiker!" Oberon and Ophelia turned and bowed as two guards opened the doors and the queen walked in. Everyone took a knee.

"Rise my subjects, and dear friends." Everyone stood, "I have some very special guests for you all tonight." The lights of the party hall dimmed, and suddenly Raven and Chung found themselves in a spotlight. Everyone turned, Chung looking very confused and Raven just blinked as he leaned against a supporting pillar of the dance hall, his hand in his pocket as he calmly took another sip of his drink, "Two members of the revered El Search Party, one of which is my own son. Chung Seiker, and Raven Veklas." Everyone clapped, Chung initiating a flustered bow while Raven just calmly raised his glass. They all turned back to the queen, "Ophelia, Oberon, please introduce the others." Delilah said as she descended the stairs. Oberon was taken aback, he didn't know the others weren't already present. He looked to Ophelia, who had scribbled on her board.

_"Hurry up idiot."_ Oberon just shrugged, not knowing who was next. Ophelia harshly smacked the board upside the butler's head, rewriting on it, _"Go check!"_ The nobles laughed as Oberon quickly left the room and returned, having the order of introduction now. He adjusted his helmet adornments and cleared his nonexistent throat.

"Lady Evelyn Altera!" The doors opened and everyone clapped as Eve walked in and curtseyed. She had on her traditional royal garments, and went down the stairs to join Delilah. Raven and Chung made their way through the crowd to join them. Oberon began again, "Lady Ara Haan and Elesis Seighart!" As the two walked in, hand in hand, there were mixed feelings. Ara wore a traditional garment of her homeland, and Elesis wore not a dress, but a suit as she led Ara down the stairs. Some nobles were glad to see a happy pair and clapped, others murmured in confusion at the two, and some were appalled by Elesis's appearance, the same people from the deck the day prior. Oberon continued, "Lady Aisha Dewmont!" Aisha now entered the hall, her dark violet dress flowing past her knees as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Woot! Aisha!" Someone yelled, and looking over the crowd Aisha spotted the village chief of Sander, Emirate, jumping up and down and waving his arms frantically for the young girl to notice him.

"Shut up you fool!" Another voice was heard, and the voice slapped the young chief across the face. Aisha smiled. _It'll be nice to see Granny Vapor again._ Aisha reunited with her friends by the queen.

"Lady Rena Fairweather!" At Rena's name, Raven suddenly got up and walked up the stairs. As the doors opened, Rena was surprised as Raven extended his hand. She smiled, and gladly accepted the gesture. Careful not to harm her long green silk dress, they slowly made their way down the stairs as the crowd applauded. Chung swallowed, he now wished to do the same when Elsword was introduced. Oberon suddenly faltered, placing a hand on the side of his head. He looked at Ophelia and nodded before heading out the door. Ophelia wrote on her wooden board and showed it to the crowd.

_"Our apologies, there has been a complication. Please return to the festivities for the time being."_ Everyone murmured to each other, knowing that Elsword was the only one left to come and wondering what might be wrong. Chung felt nervous, and headed up the stairs and out the door.

"Elsword?" He called as he closed the door behind him. He couldn't see anyone in the lobby. He took in the room. The glass chandelier swayed gently as the cruise ship moved through the clouds. Delicate artwork and elegant furniture lined the walls and filled the room. He heard a noise and looked down to see Oberon kneeling next to a couch, and heard a soft weeping sound. Chung approached, "Elsword?"


	14. Clockwork Flower

Chapter Fourteen: Clockwork Flower

"Elsword?" Chung asked gently as he leaned over the couch. He was stunned as Elsword lifted her head to look at him with teary eyes. She looked simply stunning, as if she had come out of a fairy tale. Her white silk dress was large, branching out as if she was wearing a rose, as it had that same pattern embedded in the fabric. Her satin gloves where slightly stained on the wrists as she had tried to quell her tears. Her crimson mane had been tamed into a long tail draped over her shoulder and lines of black eye liner stained her face. Chung shook his head to distract himself from her beauty and focus on the important matter, "Elsword, what's wrong?"

"I just...I don't think I can do this..." Elsword said, Chung sitting down next to her. He held her hand, "There are so many people out there, important people, people I know. I just...I don't know if I can meet them all again in the company of your mother."

"Elsword..."

"I just...I wish we could just stay together through this." Elsword wept. Chung sighed, clenching her hand.

"Then we will." She looked up at him.

"But, Delilah-"

"I don't give a Glitter's ass what my mom wants right now." Elsword was slightly shocked at Chung's assertive tone, "I will keep you happy. I will stay with you until you're sure you can manage on your own. Okay?" Elsword went to wipe her eyes but Chung stopped her, "Wait, you'll make it worse." Chung instead began to gently wipe the tears from Elsword's eyes. Oberon handed him a handkerchief and the prince began to clean the smudged cosmetics on his lover's features. Elsword smiled weakly.

"I love you Chung..." Chung leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too. Now, let's get out there and make some jaws drop." He stood up and helped Elsword to her feet, "Oberon, will you see us in?"

"Certainly sir." Oberon replied, surprising them both. Normally he would have just gracefully nodded and turned on his heel, as was his custom, and went to the door. Elsword smiled.

"Let's go." Oberon exited the room, and Chung and Elsword waited at the door.

"Attention!" They heard Oberon proclaim, and Elsword felt a grip of fear as the hall in the other room grew quiet. Chung reassured her by holding her hand tighter before setting his right arm parallel to the floor. Elsword placed her left hand gingerly on top of his, and waited. She took a deep breath, "Lady Elsword Seighart, and Prince Chung Seiker!" The doors opened, and the pair looked out over the breath taken sea of nobles and friends. Thanks to Oberon's quick adjustments, Elsword was presentable to everyone but Eve, who knew she had ruined her make-up, but it didn't matter. Slowly, step but step, they made their way down the stairs, Elsword's dress swaying side to side with each step, the petal like designs swaying as well to make it look like a white rose in the breeze. As they reached Delilah, the queen rose and clapped her hands.

"Without further delay, let the party begin!" The musicians began to play, and the crowd seemed at a lost as to what to do before breaking up into groups. Delilah looked at Chung, "Go on, I'll stay with Elsword."

"No." Chung said firmly, "Elsword's very nervous, and I'm going to stay with her until she feels confident." Delilah sighed.

"Very well. But I feel you will come to regret that choice." Delilah took Elsword's hand from Chung, "This way my dear."

Together, the three made their way through the crowd. Elsword marveled at the nobles, feeling that all of them look far superior to her. They found themselves at the section of the long buffet table that housed the majority of the seafood. Holding a glass of red wine was an old woman wearing a light green dress. Delilah approached her with a smile.

"Good evening Lady Gerenhart."

"Ah...Delilah...how have you been?" The old lady said slowly.

"Very well. I thought I would introduce you to my son's fiancé, Elsword."

"H-How do you do?" Elsword greeted meekly, curtseying.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you." Lady Gerenhart said with a kind smile.

"Could I ask just who you are?" Elsword questioned.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Lady Gerenhart, I was Chung's nanny when he was a little boy." Gerenhart sighed, "So many amusing memories."

"Oh?" Elsword grew intrigued.

"Would you like to hear some tales from an old woman?" Elsword left Chung's side.

"Certainly."

"Well, when Chung was about four, or...was it three? Yes, it was three years old. For his birthday his father got him a stuffed doll of a Phoru, as when they took a trip to Ruben to see the El the young boy ended up playing with a small family of the little creatures."

"Oh no!" Elsword suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chung leapt to her side.

"I forgot about Dizzy!" Elsword was suddenly frantic, and she wasn't alone.

"Eek!" Not far away a woman shrieked, "Rat!"

"Mah!" A small sound shot off, and Elsword changed her mood on a dime. She rushed through the crowd and found Dizzy cowering by the buffet table, a noblewoman raising her foot to kick him.

"Stop it!" Elsword yelled, jumping between them and holding Dizzy tightly. The woman stopped, and Chung came up to her.

"Are you stupid? That's not a rat, it's a baby Phoru." Chung explained. Dizzy was sobbing into Elsword's chest, terrified from his adventure to find his mother.

"Shh...it's okay Dizzy, I won't let you go." Elswod got up and glared at the woman. She turned around and stormed off. Delilah went to go after her, but Chung shook his head.

"Why don't we let her have some time alone?" Chung said, knowing Elsword was not in a good mood at the moment.

* * *

Elsword walked up the stairs and out onto a windowed balcony. She sat down in a huff at the only table there and set Dizzy down. She tried to calm herself as she glanced out at the night sky. She sighed, she really wanted to hear the stories Lady Gerenhart had to offer. She looked up suddenly to see Oberon standing by the door.

"Oh, Oberon." He walked in as if he had been requested, "I'm sorry I just needed some time away from the party."

"Would you like some food?" Oberon asked, not having a way to mime the question.

"I'd love that, and bring something for Dizzy as well?" Oberon nodded and left the balcony. She saw Ophelia standing outside the closed doors, respecting her wish for privacy. To pass the time, Elsword gently patted Dizzy's head, "I'm so glad I found you."

"Mama!" Dizzy said, holding out his paws. Elsword smiled.

"You learn so fast. Can you say 'I love you'?" Dizzy tilted his head before trying to speak.

"Eye...aye..." Elsword felt her face warm up. _He's so cute!_ "I...lo..." Dizzy scratched his head, trying to work out the phrase.

"Come on, one word at a time." Elsword smiled, "I."

"I!" Dizzy said energetically, knowing he could say that word.

"Love. L-o-v-e, love."

"L...L...Lo...Lov...Love?"

"Eeeee!" Elsword found herself squealing, "Yeah that's it!" Dizzy crawled over to her.

"I...love..mama!" Elsword scooped him up and kissed his head, rubbing and petting him.

"Oh you're just the cutest thing ever!"

"Oh? And who is this?" Elsword jumped and looked up to see Oberon with a tray of food and drink accompanied by Lady Gerenhart.

"Oh! Lady Gerenhart!" Elsword set Dizzy on the table as Oberon laid out the food. Oberon set out a little dish with shrimp in it for the happy Phoru. Gerenhart helped herself to a chair.

"Such a cute little guy." She noted, and Dizzy looked up from his shrimp snack at the stranger before pointing at Elsword.

"I love mama!" Gerenhart smiled.

"I bet you do."

"Lady Gerenhart?"

"Please, call my aunty. It's such a hassle to say my name."

"Okay...aunty. I was wondering if you could tell me that story you were telling me before?"

"Oh yes, I remember it much clearer now. Chung was about three, and his father gave him a Phoru toy for his birthday. It was a large doll, roughly bigger than he was at the time." Gerenhart indicated with her hand how tall Chung was when he was three, "It was simply adorable seeing him drag it around." Gerenhart went to pour some tea, but Oberon beat her too it, "Oh, why thank you."

"Oberon's a sweetheart that way." Elsword complimented, "Please continue!"

"Well, he always had that toy with him, even at parties. Oh, I remember how all the young ladies swooned when he smiled that innocent smile at them. Melted hearts like chocolate." Elsword felt herself melting, imagining a little Chung smiling at her with a big stuffed Phoru, "But, then there was a time, during dinner, when he accidentally spilled his drink on the poor thing. It clearly stained it, and he wouldn't stop crying. I had it sent to get cleaned, but it takes time to remove a stain as you know. The poor kid was simply devastated, dragging himself around and moping."

"Aww..."

"But when I came into his room a few days later and gave him back his Phoru, he was so happy I thought he'd explode." Gerenhart laughed lightly.

"That's a sweet story."

"Indeed. I would be glad to talk with you even after we leave one another."

"Me as well." Gerenhart took her cup of tea, left by Oberon, and sipped it gently.

"Now, Oberon was it?" The butler stood straighter, "Don't you think it's time you confess to that maid friend of yours?"

"How'd you-" Elsword was shocked.

"The way those two were acting, ha..." Gerenhart laughed softly, "Reminded me of how Delilah and Helputt always bickered when they were younger. But come now my dear," Gerenhart stood up, "The dance will start soon, I'd say that'd be a perfect chance for you to tell her." Oberon was frozen solid, before suddenly standing straight and walking out the door.

"Oh this I must see." Elsword picked Dizzy up and set him on her head.

"Mama!"

"Now you be quiet okay Dizzy? This is going to be a special moment."

"Dah!" Elsword sighed, she'd have to teach him to say 'yes' and 'no' soon.

* * *

Gerenhart went her own way after she and Elsword went back to the buffet table, and Elsword looked around for Eve. She eventually saw her, standing with Aisha, by the wine. She walked over to them.

"Ah, Elsword. Enjoying yourself?" Eve asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes. And looking forward to this dance."

"Oh? Why's that?" Aisha asked suspiciously.

"Say Eve, who do you like better? Oberon or Ophelia?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd have to say Oberon. He's the most dutiful, but not only that but he also helps others without any asking otherwise. I've seen him this party alone going about serving drinks, bringing food, helping people around. However...Ophelia has a problem."

"What's that?" Aisha asked.

"She only ever obeys direct orders from me and the rest of you. Anyone else is ignored entirely. She is very cold, and I've been trying to remedy that for years. But...it's like something is missing that I can't find." Elsword smiled.

"Well, maybe we won't have to worry about that for much longer." They turned as they heard murmuring, and saw Oberon walked onto the floor with Ophelia. How he convinced her to dance was beyond any of the three watching, but it was lovely to see them get into the position and begin to sway to the music. Everyone was captivated by the professional motions, not a single error in any of their movements.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Aisha breathed. Eve looked at Elsword.

"You knew about this?" Elsword smiled.

"Just give it a moment, I bet it'll get better." Eve looked back as the song ended, and Ophelia went to leave. Oberon held her hand however, making her turn around. He went down on one knee, sending shocked muttering through the crowd. He pulled out the finished clockwork flower he had been working on, and held it out for Ophelia. Everyone was on the edge of their imaginary seats.

And then Ophelia did what anyone woman would do in such a situation.

And slapped him across the face.

Everyone gasped as Oberon lay face down on the floor from Ophelia's denial. Elsword didn't even know what to say. But then Ophelia reached down and picked the flower up off the floor and stared at it. Tiny gears turned and clicked, each one needing the rest to keep moving, to stay alive in a way. She looked at Oberon, who was dragging his sorry form towards the door. She ran up to him, and he turned expecting another impact. However, she simply held his hand, and put on the flower. Everyone clapped happily as Ophelia kissed the butler on his visor.

"Awww, how nice." Elsword said.

"Not as nice as you." Elsword turned in time to see Chung embrace her, "We've been looking for you guys."

"Huh?" Aisha was confused.

"Come on." Chung pulled Elsword, followed by Eve and Aisha, out the door and onto the front deck. It was clear of people, and the tables and chairs had been moved to provide a clear area on the floor. Raven and Rena, and Elesis and Ara, where there already.

"About time!" Rena whined.

"No one told us anything." Aisha replied.

"Well, let's not dilly dally any longer." Raven said, walking over to a radio and pressing a button. A song began to play, similar to the ball room dance mantra played inside. Without waiting, he took Rena in his arms and they began to dance, circling the floor. Elesis began to dance with Ara, the latter's face glowing with joy. Chung smiled and did the same to Elsword, Dizzy holding on tightly to her hair. Aisha looked at Eve, and held out her hand.

"No point in being left out." She said.

"If you desire." Eve gave the girl her hand, and joined the rest on the dance floor. A light suddenly shined on them, and Elsword looked up to see Oberon dancing with Ophelia beside one of the ship's spot lights. She smiled, and rested her head on Chung's shoulder, it was a good trip, and soon they'd be back on the road and heading to Velder for their resort.


	15. Snowtracked

Chapter Fifteen: Snowtracked

Elsword popped herself out of bed, glancing out the window. She saw lighter clouds, and felt like her gut was in her chest. They were descending, and must be nearing the Hamel dock. She hopped out from under the covers and hurried to get dressed, throwing on a white shirt, a black coat with gray fur lining the neck, a white skirt and black knee socks. She sighed as she sat at the vanity, trying to recreate the looks Elesis helped her gain last night.

"Ah..." Elsword sighed, "Last night was pure magic." She closed her eyes as she recalled the recent memory. She and Chung, dancing under a spotlight beneath the starry sky. She quickly finished her cosmetics, and walked over to Aisha's bed. She placed her hand on the violet haired girl's shoulder and shook her gently, "Aisha, time to wake up."

"Narrr..." She grumbled and rolled over. Elsword smirked.

"Okay, I'll go tell Eve you're going to hold up the trip to sleep in." Aisha shot up.

"I don't wanna die!" She yelled, jumped out of bed and throwing on some clothes. Elsword giggled as she nearly tripped putting on her blue jeans.

"Come on, the boat will be landing soon. Seems like Eve had Oberon or Ophelia pack our stuff." Elsword pointed out, looking at their barren wardrobes.

"Let's get to the garage then." Aisha said, walking to the vanity and getting her makeup. The two made sure they had all their minor belongings and Elsword plucked Dizzy from his nap spot in her bag.

"Mama!" He greeted cutely.

"You were well behaved last night Dizzy, here you go."

"Dawh!" Dizzy mewled in happiness as Elsword stuffed him in her shirt. He stuck his head out and the tips of his paws could be seen on the rim of her shirt, the little creature eyeing everyone curiously as the two girls walked down the hall. The intercom buzzed.

_"We will be docking at the southern Hamel dock in five minutes. Please make sure you have all your minor belongings. Thank you for flying with us."_

"Okay, not as much time left as I thought we had." Elsword cringed.

"I don't know about you but I like living."

"Agreed. Run!" The two picked up the pace and booked it for the closest elevator to the garage. They saw the doors closing.

"Hold the doors!" Aisha called, and a hand peeked out around the corner to stop the doors closing. The two rushed in, panting.

"Thank yo-Agh!"

"Hu-Wha!?" Elsword and Aisha found themselves locked in a tight bear hug.

"Finally gotcha!" The voice said, and the two strained their necks to see it was Emirate.

"Olgh! Hi Emirate!" Aisha chocked out.

"Can't...breathe!" Elsword protested, the young chief finally releasing them.

"Sorry about that." Emirate said with a dorky smile, "I saw you guys last night, you looked amazing!"

"Uh, yeah, I kinda spent the whole party with you and granny." Aisha said blankly. Emirate saw Dizzy and stared at him.

"That a Phoru?"

"Yeah, I found him a while ago." Elsword stroked Dizzy's head. The little Phoru suddenly pointed at Emirate.

"Fool!" He said. Silence filled the elevator as it stopped at a floor.

"Well, seems that the young creature knows what's what." A voice said as a small girl walked onto the elevator.

"Granny Vapor!" Aisha hugged her tightly.

"Dizzy, you can't go around calling people a fool, it's hurtful." Elsword scolded.

"And true." Vapor muttered under her breath. Elsword frowned, and the elevator stopped at the garage.

"We gotta go, good to see you again!" Aisha said, grabbing Elsword's arm and pulling her out of the door.

"Aisha." Vapor stopped the girl, "Remember your appointment." Vapor said with a sly expression.

"I know, I'll be there." Elsword tilted her head as Aisha pulled her along.

"Appointment?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Aisha said plainly. Elsword knew it wasn't nothing, but didn't bother to say anything when she saw that blonde head of hair belonging to her love.

"There you are!" Chung said, rushing up to them and snatching Elsword away from Aisha. He hugged her tightly and gently kissed her lips, "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly." Elsword said.

"Man, this flight was too long." Elesis grumbled, thankful that she could once again spy on Elsword and Chung from the back seat as they drove to Velder.

"Just in time." Eve said, "The boat will dock shortly, so everyone in the cars. I arranged for us to be allowed off first."

"Okay." Aisha said, getting into Eve's car with the queen and her servants. Elsword and Chung hopped into Raven's truck and just stared at one another, holding hands. Ara was already in Elesis's car, reading a book, as the crimsonette slowly opened the car door and got in.

"Almost to the resort, I'm so excited!" Rena chimed as she slid beside Raven in the truck.

"To get hot and sweaty and sit in a pool naked with everyone?" Raven teased, earning a light punch on the arm.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous." Rena retorted. She slid open the back window, "You two comfy back there?"

"We're fine Rena." Elsword said, not looking away from Chung's graceful eyes.

"All set." Chung said, also not averting his gaze from those radiant rubies his love called her own. Rena smiled, and slid the window shut to give them some manner of privacy. The two finally looked away as the cars began to move, Oberon, Raven, and Elesis driving the vehicles to the exit of the boat where they waited to dock. Dizzy popped out of Elsword's shirt and jumped onto the truck bed.

"Have a nice nap Dizzy?" Elsword said, petting the Phoru's head. He grabbed onto her finger.

"I love mama!" Dizzy said.

"I know you do, but what about Chung?" Elsword picked Dizzy up and turned him to look at her love, "Do you love your papa?"

"Dah!" Dizzy quickly extended his hands, making both of them smile. Chung took Dizzy, and the little Phoru eagerly started fiddling with his long hair.

"Think he likes my hair more than me." Chung chuckled. Elsword crawled over and hooked his arm.

"Good, more for me." Elsword whispered, kissing his cheek.

"But it looks like I have competition." Chung laughed, Dizzy tilting his head in confusion at the new word.

"Say, how was that drawing coming?" Elsword asked.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you said you were going to redraw me right?" Elsword probed for information.

"Well, I was modeling off you when you were sleeping last time-"

"Can I model for you?" Elsword asked eagerly.

"Umm...sure. You don't need to hold it until I'm done, I just need the outline."

"Okay." Elsword crawled back over to the side of the truck as they found themselves driving off the boat and into the city of water. Chung couldn't help but cast a welcoming gaze to the people of his home, forgetting what he was doing, "Dizzy! Come!"

"Mama!" Dizzy squirmed out of Chung's arms and darted to Elsword. She set the furry love ball on her lap, and cast her gaze out over the city, showing her profile to Chung. Dizzy was either posing like he was asleep, or taking another nap on her legs. Finally pulling himself from his return home, Chung took out his sketchbook and pencils, and began to sketch his newest portrait of the one he loved.

* * *

"Been an interesting week, I must say." Raven murmured as he peered down the highway.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Elsword's handling this change, and that she and Chung got together." Rena smiled, looking out the back.

"Still, Elesis isn't letting up." Raven sighed, "And that's not the only problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it." Raven glanced at the elf, "When Elesis finally takes that stick out her ass and lets Elsword and Chung be happy, no doubt Elsword will want to act upon her feelings." Rena closed her eyes.

"That is true. Aisha came to me early in the morning on the flight and told me she had to help Elsword, if you get my meaning."

"So, that will put Chung no doubt in an uncomfortable position."

"But surely-"

"Love or no, Chung is very timid intimately. I should know, I can tell by the look in his eyes whenever he sees any woman flirting her stuff to other people, not even him in general." Raven sighed, "He'll need help."

"Maybe you could teach him?" Rena found herself blushing, lewd and foolish thoughts invading her head. _Wait! Raven might take him to a strip club or something and cheat on Elsword! Or something else! _"O-O-Or maybe j-just give him some advice? Yeah, advice!" Raven blinked, wondering why Rena was suddenly freaking out. He looked back out the front.

"Ah crap."

"What is it?" Rena asked as Raven stuck his claw out the window and signaled for Elesis to pull over.

"Eve's gone missing." Rena looked out the front window, and sure enough, Eve's car wasn't in sight. The two remaining vehicles pulled over and got out.

"What's wrong?" Elsword asked, leaning over the side.

"Lost track of Eve." Raven said, pulling out his phone.

"Well, I could use a stretch anyway." Chung said, hopping out of the truck, "Whoa!" Chung suddenly fell down, grabbing the truck as he slipped on the only patch of frozen road within eye sight. Elsword couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so clumsy!" She teased, making Chung pout. Elesis and Ara walked over.

"Wonder where they went." Elesis contemplated.

"I don't know." Elsword said, resting her chin on the side of the truck and smiling at Chung. Chung only smiled back, both not needing to speak.

"I hope they're alri-!" Ara suddenly got cut off, as a snowball came out of nowhere and smacked her in the face.

"Hey~!" Everyone looked over to see Aisha waving at them. Off to the side, Eve sat in the car, legs hanging out of the vehicle, sipping on a cup of tea. Tracks in the snow showed that Eve had driven off the road.

"What are you doing?!" Elsword hollered, climbing out of the truck.

"There's so much snow in Hamel even though it's summer. Come on! Let's just relax for a bit!" Aisha said, falling backwards and beginning to make an angel. Elsword looked at Chung.

"She is right, parts of Hamel always have snow all year long, even during the summer. Come on Elsword, let's relax." Chung said, grabbing the crimsonette's hand and running together down the slope to the snow covered field. Elesis glowered at the two.

"Elesis, come on!" Ara said, grabbing her hand.

"Whoa, hey!" Elesis protested the sudden pull.

"Let's make a snowman!" Ara was laughing as she pulled Elesis away from Chung and Elsword, who were now dancing in the snow hand in hand, just like how they did last night. Raven and Rena came up to Eve at her car and Oberon kindly poured them some tea.

"Nice to see some plain relaxation for once." Raven mused as he took a drink.

"Quite." Eve agreed.

"Still, I hope Elesis gives those two a break soon." Rena said, looking at Elsword and Chung who now danced to a soft tune played by Ophelia. Rena turned and pecked Raven's cheek, smiling, "Let's just focus on getting to the resort soon. Okay?"


	16. Hot and Cute

Chapter Sixteen: Hot and Cute

The three vehicles of the El Gang plowed on through the late night. Inside Eve's car, Eve and Aisha sat in the back on comfortable vinyl seats and sipped on jasmine tea. The silverette was as elegant as always, she couldn't even get out of bed without one way or another doing something to inspire awe and inspiration to a noble. As always, Eve was a stickler for good manners, and Aisha, even in street clothes, made sure to look the part in her posture as she drank her own tea.

"So." Eve began, making the violetette look up from her cup, "I hear you and Elsword had some fun on the flight."

"W-What do you mean?" Aisha hoped Eve hadn't been spying on them that night, she would be gravely embarrassed.

"I'm not quite sure what it means to 'steer the rudder' but..." Aisha shuddered, "I'm not sure what to make of the whole affair."

"Elsword just wanted some relief and I thought it'd be good to show her what it'd be like to do it with a guy even though I don't know myself but-"

"Aisha." Eve stopped the rambling mage, "Calm down, it's fine. However, couldn't you have just used a strap-on over peculiar spells?" Eve pointed out. Like most of the girls, Eve occasionally partook of sexual endeavors behind the boys' backs, all of them got very heated but didn't want to have to take it to the men so they kept it close to one another.

"W-Well...I don't know..." Aisha pouted, she had no excuse. Eve smiled. _Aisha's cute when she's at a loss for words._ Eve suddenly remembered then, she still had to find out what Aisha was up to when she woke her up that day. She ran through the memory. As she knocked on Aisha's door, she heard the sound of crumbling paper and something flexible being thrown across the room. Aisha hurriedly replied, seemingly flustered. Piecing together the pieces and what they had just been talking about, Eve smiled at her conclusion. _Aisha must have just been looking at some lewd magazines she'd stolen from Elsword's box in her ceiling. No matter._

"So Eve?" Aisha was concerned now.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...Elsword will be alright?" Eve set her cup on her lap, casting her gaze out the back window. Like a poem, the sun was rising over the roof of Raven's truck, and Eve could clearly see Chung's long tail fluttering in the wind as they drove on.

"I think...that is a conclusion that cannot be made." Eve sighed, looking away, "Chung is a sweet boy, kind and generous. He'd be the perfect match for any nice girl." Aisha nodded, "But Elsword...He was so headstrong, always plowing ahead and focusing on his own power to get stronger like Elesis, his dear sister he oh so looked up to. But now...he is a she, her emotions will be in disarray from time to time. And no doubt she was fueled with lust during her time loving Chung behind his back without our knowledge. I fear that..." Eve cast a sympathetic gaze at the mage, "Elsword will be the deciding factor in this equation."

"Yeah..." Aisha looked down at the remaining tea in her cup, watching the minute waves bounce off the rims in an attempt to be free of their restrains, "I think you're right."

"Come now Aisha." She looked up at the Nasod, who was now in a more vibrant mood, "We will be out of the car shortly so lighten up. We're just driving into the resort." Aisha looked out the window, and sure enough she saw the vibrant mountains around them, and in front of them was the resort. Thick clouds of hot steam gathered above it, counteracting with the cold peak air. Traditional buildings lined the walls, some lower, some higher. A large tower sat in the middle, the main hotel of the resort and where they'd be checking in. Ancient trees grew from large porcelain pots, leading to fanciful gardens with small ponds. Aisha smiled as she saw an elderly couple sitting by a square patch of sand, drawing on it with a long, slender rake to make indentations in the sand amidst the few large rocks adorning it. She shook her head as they parked by the main hotel and stepped out.

"Man!" She looked over as Elsword jumped out of the truck, reaching back in and setting Dizzy on her head, "Glad that's all over!"

"Yeah, finally we can relax." Rena agreed, "I'm half tempted to sit with you two in the back for the return trip."

"Problem with leg room?" Raven teased. Rena shot him a glare.

"Maybe if you took out that stupid tool box and put it in the back where it should be I could pull the seat back." She retorted. Elesis and Ara came up to them.

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" Ara sighed, spinning slowly in a circle as she gazed at the valley the resort was nestled in.

"Not as much as you~." Elesis said, gently catching the ebonette and kissing her cheek. Elsword smiled and took Chung's hand into her own. But, Chung began to move away.

"I have to check us in." He stopped and turned, kissing Elsword's lips, "Won't be long."

"Okay baby." Elsword unwillingly released Chung's hand, and once he was gone, Rena instantly hopped behind her, "Eep!"

"So, how's Chung~?" Rena inquired, as only the girls were present. Chung was checking everyone in, and Raven seemed to have gone to use the restroom. Suddenly Elsword found herself surrounded by everyone, Rena and Elesis paying close attention while the other three were just curious.

"W-Well, we haven't done much." Elsword fumbled out, hoping Chung would get back soon, or even Raven.

"Come on, don't lie~." Rena pressed.

"W-Well he was sketching a picture of me and we napped together and watched the stars." Elesis twitched at the second item, but Rena cut her off.

"Awesome! Is he a good drawer?"

"Yeah." Elsword said, trying to focus on Rena. She just prayed for Raven and Chung to hurry up so they could get to the room and she could have some time alone.

* * *

"So Chung." Raven began. Chung had finished checking them in, but Raven pulled him away to the side.

"What is it Raven?"

"What are your thoughts on Elsword?" Raven inquired.

"Why are you-"

"Trying to see if you need any advice or help."

"She's everything I need and or wanted. She's...different yes but...she's still the same Elsword to me." Raven nodded his head slowly.

"Have you been...wanting her?"

"Raven I-"

"I'm trying to help you Chung." Raven pressed the question. Chung sighed.

"Yeah...It's been strangely hard to keep to myself. I don't even know if Elsword wants that..." Raven sighed.

"I see. Well, try to keep it under control until Elesis lets up. Take care of it solo if you need to."

"But-"

"No shame masturbating and thinking about your lover. Trust me." Raven smiled, and patted the prince on the back, "Now, let's go save Elsword from the girls' interrogation."

"Oh, good idea." Chung ran out the door, letting Raven get the room keys. He slowed down and walked over to the group.

"We're all checked in guys!" Chung said, the group breaking off and letting Elsword loose. She quickly walked over to his side and took his hand.

"Where's our room?" Elsword asked, quickly trying to deviate from past topics.

"Further up the ravine, nice and quiet and to ourselves."

"Well, back in the cars guys!" Raven said as he walked over, throwing a key to each individual.

* * *

"Wow..." Aisha breathed.

"Very satisfactory I must admit." Eve decreed. The resort room they had rented was massive. They just walked around, leaving their shoes by the door as it was floored with special mats for comfort.

"I could sleep on this floor." Elesis said.

"Alright, kitchen is nice and stocked." Rena said, already wondering what to make for dinner.

"Can I help cook later?" Elsword asked, Rena's last cooking lesson was cut short.

"Awesome!" Rena chimed, clasping her hands together.

"Daw?" Dizzy scrambled out from Elsword's shirt, looking around the room. He sniffed the air, smelling the steam from the hot springs.

"Man I want to get in the springs now!" Ara whined.

"Come on Ara, why don't we wait till night fall?" Rena replied, "I'd much rather soak in the springs in the cool night rather than the hell of the day." Ara shrugged.

"Well, why don't we go shopping?" Elsword suggested.

"Good idea." Eve said, "Elsword needs her own clothes, and it will pass the time."

"Then we'll come back for dinner and then soak!" Elesis seconded the idea.

"Let's go then." Elsword said, turning and heading for the door. Everyone began to leave, but Elesis stopped Chung.

"Something up?" Elesis seemed upset, looking at the floor.

"You...can clearly make her happy. That was evident when we all danced. But..." Elesis looked up, "I'm still not certain you can keep her safe." Chung sighed, even after saving Elsword from rape, Elesis didn't budge.

"I'll just keep trying." Was all Chung said before shoving past Elesis and heading out the door to Elsword. Elesis sighed, she felt terrible, but she had to be certain. So, Elesis left the room.

* * *

Night had fallen when the group finally got back to the room. Elsword couldn't stop laughing at the massive moving mountain of bags of clothes trying to get into the room, Chung was somewhere in there. Every time Elesis wasn't looking, Elsword had flashed an erotic pose at her lover in whatever outfit she was wearing, a particular small skirt and tube top combo induced blood at one point. The group had split up, Raven and Chung heading into the men's spring while the girls were taking their time in the steamy changing room. Elsword was just standing there, holding a towel and still in her underwear. The thoughts of what had happened with her sister not long ago flooded her mind.

"Sis?" Elesis suddenly came up to here. Elsword turned and blushed, Elesis was completely naked. Elesis looked down and smirked, "Still not used to it?"

"H-Hey,..." Elsword whined. Eve came up to her, considerate enough to be wearing a towel.

"Just relax Elsword. We're all women here."

"Yeah, nothing to be nervous about!" Aisha said, hopping over with her towel in her hands. Now Elsword had two of her closest friends naked in front of her.

"It's okay Elsword." Ara encouraged. Elsword groaned. _Easy to say when you're a homosexual Ara._

"Come on Elsword, it's not so bad!" Elsword turned at Rena's voice, and jumped as she saw the elf's massive bare breasts not inches away from her own bosom. Rena smiled, "Please? It's so awkward being the only one with big boobs around here." Rena suddenly tried to reach around Elsword's back to undo her bra.

"Hey! Rena!" Elsword protested, stopping Rena's hands. However, the motion brought Rena closer, squishing their breasts together. Elsword blushed, but Rena didn't mind, only trying to get to the clip in the back.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Elesis teased, reaching down and pulling off Elsword's panties.

"Ack! Elesis!" Elsword, distracted by Elesis's attack, loosened up on Rena, causing the elf to snatch away her bra. Then all the girls got in close and began to hug the crimsonette, their soft flesh rubbing against one another.

"Keep going till she submits girls!" Rena said.

"You're all evil!" Elsword yelled. All the while Dizzy just sat with Ara off to the side, the ebonette giggling, watching with rapt attention. Elsword sighed, poor baby was going to be tainted around these people.


	17. Lovesday

Chapter Seventeen: Lovesday

Chung and Raven relaxed in the spring, both wearing towels. Both had looked over in the direction of the other spring, separated by a bamboo wall and lush trees. The sounds of the girls tormenting Elsword into a state of admittance could be heard. Raven sighed, sliding his steel claw into the water and breathing in content as the hot water cleaned the wires and gears.

"They sure are...loud." Chung said nervously, only imagining what was going on in that changing room.

"Don't worry about it Chung." Raven said. He smiled and opened his left eye to look at the prince, "From what you told me, you're almost home free with Elesis."

"Yeah...but..." Chung sighed, "What do I have to do to show her I can keep her safe? I saved her from a rape for El's sake."

"True, but you have to admit, Elesis didn't see it." Raven pointed out, "No doubt she is assuming everyone is saying you did it over Oberon as was the plan, so she probably doesn't even believe them."

"I just...I don't know..." Chung slumped in the water. They both looked over as they heard voices, the girls finally getting into the water.

"You guys are cruel." They heard Elsword whine.

"Well do we have to do it again?" Elesis laughed.

"Please no!" Elesis retorted, the sound of her foot smacking the stone floor rang out.

"Well no matter." Rena began, "It's alright to be naked since we're all girls!" Rena yelled, purposefully making the boys hear. Chung suddenly began to imagine that, Elsword in particular, and felt a trickle of blood run from his nose. Raven chuckled.

"Not cool babe! Why don't you not pick on the poor prince?!" Raven yelled back.

"Kill joy!" Aisha replied, the girls all giggling. Chung smiled as he wiped his nose, happy Elsword was having fun.

"Well, shall we-Hey!" Eve suddenly sounded distressed, "Elesis what are you-Eeeek!" There was a scream, and then a splash. All the girls were laughing insanely, "You are going to regret that Elesis."

"I know...hee hee, I know." Elesis choked out. The sounds of moving water indicated the other girls sliding into the water. Chung sighed and slumped down to relax, before suddenly opening his eyes. Both he and Raven stared at the corner wall facing the girls. They looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

"Oh my god that is amazing..." Ara breathed, nearly a whole hearted moan, as she rubbed her legs in the warm water.

"This." Aisha looked at Rena, "Was well worth the wait."

"Don't forget we will have to track down the lizardmen to see their ceremony." Eve reminded, her hair wrapped neatly in a towel and sipping on some tea from a bamboo cup.

"Ahh..." Elsword just stood there on the edge, still nervous about getting in the water with her friends all naked.

"Elsword." Elesis stared at her, threatening for another group hug. Elsword quickly got in, and forgot about the unease as she was flooded with warmth from the hot stones and water. Now that she had finally gotten in, she was not bothered at all anymore by being naked.

"I'm sorry for being so apprehensive." Elsword apologized. Rena smiled and scooted closer to her.

"No biggie. Come on, let me wash your back."

"Okay." Elsword moved forward slightly as Rena rummaged through the bag of cosmetics Eve brought out. She soon began to rub Elsword's back.

"You're skin is so smooth Elsword, your body has so much potential." Rena complimented.

"You think so?" The others giggled to themselves.

"Did you even look at yourself at that party? Elsword you out graced the queen hands down."

"Yeah I-" Aisha, and everyone else, suddenly stopped. The next moment, a rock came overhead from the boys' spring and landed behind the wall. The sound of it hitting skin and a muffled grumble flowed into their ears. Aisha summoned her staff, and a giant black orb materialized above the noise, slamming down with a metallic 'clang'.

"You girls alright?!" Chung hollered.

"We're fine!" Elsword yelled back, "Thanks babe!" Elsword smiled, her lover had caught a peeping tom, how cute.

"Man, can we ever catch a break?" Ara sighed, and noticed Elesis's lost in thought expression, "Darling?"

"Elsword." Elesis and her sister stared at one another. Everyone else sat on the edges of their seats, "I...give you and Chung my consent." At that final word, Elsword light up like a festival tree.

"Oh Elesis!" Elsword rocketed at her sister, sending them both underwater momentarily. They resurfaced, holding one another tightly. Mutually, the two red heads kissed and held each other tighter.

"What you do with him is...your choice now." Elesis said, somewhat unwillingly, but Chung had proven himself.

"Well, I think this gives rise to some joy." Eve said.

"Oh...that's right." Rena said with a grin. Elesis blinked, then smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's the middle of the month." Elesis let Elsword go, drifting to Ara and holding her.

"What's that me-Ah!" Elsword jumped as Rena snuck up behind her and grasped her breasts.

"Middle of the month, every month, we all get together, and get rid of all that pent up lust." Rena said.

"W-What?!" Elsword gasped as Rena began to grope her, and she looked over to see Elesis and Ara beginning to do their business, Ara laying on the warm stones as Elesis moved her lips between the ebbonette's thighs.

"Come on Elsword." Rena whispered, "Let's all have some fun." The elf cooed, intensifying her groping.

"Rena I-" Rena covered the crimsonette's mouth.

"Shhh, I know. You want to save that for him." Rena said, "But still...let me give you some advice. After all." Rena kissed Elsword's throat, making her moan slightly, "I'm the only one here who's dating a man. Let me help you." Elsword glanced over to Eve for aid, only to find the Nasod gently holding Aisha's head between her legs, eyes closed and shivering. It was just her and Rena, no way to escape.

"Will you...help me learn to please Chung?" Elsword asked, the only thing she cared for.

"Yes. So come on." Rena moved in front of her, "Let's begin." Rena said, pressing their bodies together.

"Ren-ah..." Elsword moaned as Rena silenced her, pressing their lips together and beginning a dance in their mouths with her tongue. They leaned back, Rena pressing Elsword against the wall of the spring. Elsword gave in, chances are she'd do this again in the future so she might as well enjoy it.

* * *

In the other pool, Raven and Chung sat contently. Chung had heard what Elesis said, and was ecstatic. Raven sat, legs crossed in the water, thinking. _Now that Elesis has given Chung consent, no doubt very soon Elsword will want him. But I know Chung isn't ready. Not only is he to timid, but I bet he doesn't even know what to do._ Raven sighed.

"Something wrong?" Chung asked, making Raven's eyes snap open and to look over.

"Just...thinking." Raven sighed. _I can't see any other way. Chung won't like it, but if we tell him it's for Elsword there's no doubt he'll consent._

"Got quiet over there." Chung said, "Wonder if they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine." Raven chuckled, Rena told him what the girls did in the middle of the month.

"Well, it's late and I am tired as hell." Chung climbed out of the spring, "See you tomorrow."

"Night man." Raven waved his arm as the blonde went off. He then sighed once more, "I'll need to talk to her about this."

* * *

"Wow..." Elsword breathed, laying against the edge of the spring with Rena.

"So that's how a woman's vagina feels." Rena panted, all the other girls equally tired.

"Wow..." Elsword repeated, her chest still felt full of butterflies.

"Obviously Chung won't be as good as me but you get the idea."

"Wow..." Elsword was trying to regain her sanity to be capable of human speech but it wasn't working so well.

"Heehee." Elesis giggled, "Rena you were to rough on her." She teased.

"I believe this should conclude the night." Eve said. Aisha simply nodded and everyone crawled out of the spring and back into the changing room. They were all too tired to bother getting dressed and just covered themselves up with their towels.

"Night guys..." Elsword grumbled before going into her room and closing the door.

"Night everyone." Rena said cheerily to the others as they went to bed. She sighed, Elsword was a very strong woman intimately, Chung would have a lot of problems with this.

"Rena." The elf turned at her lover's voice, Raven only had on a loose pair of jeans and seemed very serious.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about Chung." He said, sitting down in the living room. Rena sat down next to him.

"I thought so."

"How's Elsword?"

"She's very...durable." Was the best word Rena could find, "It's like since Elesis has consented she's going back to her old self. Well, she'll never truly be the same."

"True." Raven sighed, "Or maybe this is our real Elsword."

"What makes you say that?"

"I always knew Elsword was hiding something, and now I'm sure it's her real personality. Think about it, Els is bi, maybe she wasn't really that thickheaded kid we knew."

"Maybe...but..."

"Chung."

"We know what's he's like." Rena felt bad for him.

"He's by no means ready for her." Raven said adamantly.

"If only we could help." Raven shifted uneasily, "Babe?"

"Maybe...you could help him." Raven mumbled. Rena blinked.

"What do you-" Raven pulled her in and whispered to her, "I...see..." Rena looked down, "It'd be for the best I suppose."

"I'm sorry." Rena turned and kissed him then.

"Don't worry, I don't love you any less because I have to help a friend. You get to sleep, I'll be there soon." Rena said, and got up and headed to the door of Chung's room at the end of the hall.


	18. Reluctant Training

Chapter Eighteen: Reluctant Training

Rena stopped outside Chung's door. She paused and looked back at Raven, who just nodded. Rena took a deep breath, pulled off her towel, and snuck into the room. Chung was fast asleep on his bed, and he stirred when Rena approached. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to find Rena's naked form before him.

"Gah!" Chung rolled over and buried his face in the pillows, "R-Rena I think you had too much again!" Chung mumbled into the pillow, Rena had a tendency to get drunk and seemed to forget about her clothing. Rena sat down on the bed.

"No Chung." She said, prying the sheets away, "I'm perfectly sober."

"W-What are y-"

"I know you don't want to, but Elsword will no doubt soon seek pleasure from you." Chung blushed at Rena's words, "I won't say how I know, but Elsword is very strong in this passion. Like it or not, you will need help." Chung reluctantly turned to look at Rena.

"What do you mean?"

"I will let you use my body as a training dummy." Rena said, "If you go into this blind..." Rena sighed, playing the trump card, "You will surely hurt her." Chung sat upright in an instant.

"If it's for Elsword, I'll do it." He looked down then, "But...you and Ra-"

"Raven asked me too." Rena said, cupping the prince's face, "He's very concerned for you, and he's fine with this. No offense, but I'm not planning on leaving Raven for you." Rena said. Chung was hurt slightly, but ignored it.

"W-What do I...do?" Rena smiled, and turned to face him head on.

"We'll start slow. Come on." Rena leaned into him, "What's the first thing that come to mind?"

"I..."

"Just imagine that I'm Elsword." Rena said. Chung closed his eyes, and leaned in and pressed his lips to Rena's. The soft flesh was not to different to Elsword's, but it carried a different taste. Just kissing the elf, Chung felt like he was in the woods. The earthly taste of her lips, the scent of her hair was like the fresh forests. Rena broke off for a bit, "Don't keep it for too long, I'll get bored." Chung knew that Rena was using herself as a basis for Elsword. Chung pulled her back in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rena sighed into his mouth. _There you go Chung._ Chung pivoted his head, shifting to a different position and sliding his tongue over hers. It felt so wrong, but if it was for Elsword he would do it. Rena placed her hands on his shoulders, holding them tightly. Rena arched her back slightly. _Come on, lay me down._ Rena thought to herself, trying to help Chung understand the hints from a woman. Rena smiled slightly as Chung leaned down and pinned her to the bed underneath him. He began to move back but Rena stopped him, "Don't, you're doing well. Keep going." Chung took a deep breath, and went to kiss the elf again but Rena placed a finger on his lips, "Don't keep doing the same thing." Rena said. Chung thought it over quickly, and then leaned down and gently kissed her neck. Rena felt her heart beat faster, doing something similar to Chung and imagining it was Raven. Chung alternated between soft kisses, licks, and gently biting her skin, "Ah...Chung...that's good..."

"Rena I-"

"Shh..." Rena cooed, "Let's move on." Rena slipped out from under him and sat on the edge of the bed, back to the prince.

"Rena?"

"Touch me." Rena said, "You'll need to learn to please her with your hands." Chung blushed. _Rena wants me...to touch her...breasts?_

"D-Do we really-"

"Yes Chung." Rena said plainly, "You need to be prepared." Rena felt bad for forcing him, but this had to be done.

Chung swallowed, and moved behind the elf. He closed his eyes, and reached around her. His hands found their home on Rena's bust, and Chung instantly felt torn in two. He felt so ashamed of doing this behind Elsword's back. On the other hand, the feel of Rena's breasts, they were as soft as snow, but warm like a freshly baked apple pie.

"Come on Chung." Rena said, tilting her head to look at him, "Never keep a lady waiting." The Watcher placed her hands on his, each finger over his own, and she forced him to squeeze, "Rub and squeeze, but don't be too harsh." Chung closed his eyes, and began to grope her chest. Rena couldn't help but giggle, "You're so cute when you're nervous Chung. But seriously..." Rena whispered into his ear, "It's for Elsword, relax."

"But...what if Ele-"

"I will handle that personally if it comes to that." Rena said with an innocent smile. Chung shuddered, he was now looking at the face of solid evil. Rena smiled again, "Now, continue."

_Yes ma'am._ Chung thought to himself. Chung returned to caressing Rena's large bust. Rena sighed in pleasure, but Chung thought it was one of boredom. Chung leaned around and kissed Rena again, her eyes growing wide in surprise. Chung squeezed her beasts and bit on her lip, Rena let loose a moan.

"Yes...just like that Chung, keep going." Rena encouraged, the timid prince was growing more forward, perhaps he wouldn't have a problem with Elsword after all. Rena gasped as Chung suddenly rubbed her nipples with his index fingers. She shivered at the touch, but Chung continued. Rena forced herself to grab his wrists and pull his hands away, "That's...enough of that for now."

"Are we done?" Chung asked, praying they were. Rena shook her head.

"No. It's time to show you what Elsword will do for you." Chung's heart sank, "Don't worry Chung, I won't take your virginity, which I pray you still have." Chung nodded violently, "I will just show you how Elsword will most likely begin. Just relax." Rena said, and forced Chung down on his back. He didn't want this, "Chung, if you keep this attitude, aren't you worried it will be the same way you'll react to Elsword?" Chung froze, "Do you want to push her away?"

"N-No, never..."

"Then just focus on her. I'm not here." Rena said, sliding off Chung's boxers as she began to paint Chung a mental picture, "It's just you and her." Chung closed his eyes, "You're all alone, relaxing by a calm spring in the woods. No Delilah, no Elesis, just you and her." Rena finally removed his boxers, "You just finished with her what you just did." Rena smiled as her imaging began to make Chung erect, "She wants to begin, she wants to have you." Rena wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. Chung shivered, "You want more don't you? You want to feel Elsword's soft skin on your member." Chung groaned as Rena gently licked the tip of his hard on. She soon sucked the tip into her mouth. _I'll make it fast for him, not much can stop a man from climaxing when I want them to._ Rena then suddenly moved her head all the way down, taking his entire length in her throat. Her hand gently massaged his testicles as she bobbed her head up and down. From the bottom to just the tip, Rena moved her head up and down, moving faster and faster. Chung gripped the sheets, he felt strange.

"R-Rena I-" Rena swallowed on his cock to silence him. He began to pant as Rena throated him and jerked him off at the base, "Ah...Ah!" Chung groaned as she felt his lower body explode, his member shooting his seed into Rena's maw. Rena moaned, and swallowed every drop. Finally done, Rena got off of the poor prince.

"That's all Chung." Rena said, "Just...don't hold back when she comes for you." Were Rena's parting words as she closed the door. She picked up the towel and wrapped up her chest, and then opened the door to the bathroom right next to Chung's room, "Oh Elesis~." The figure crouched over by the wall saw her demise approaching.

* * *

Chung opened his eyes, and the first thought to cross his mind was whether or not last night was a stray dream. Sadly, the lack of boxers around his waist informed him of no such luck. He sat up and put his boxers and pants on, looking like a man who had lost everything. _I cheated on her...I'm a horrible person..._ But, Rena assured him that it was for Elsword's sake who she come for him. The very thought frightened him, but he felt a heat in his chest then. Ever so slightly, he began to feel aroused at the thought of Elsword at his feet, her warm lips around his member.

"Gah!" Chung slammed himself in the crotch, "Oooof!" He soon regretted that choice as he fell to his knees and held his manhood in agony. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he grabbed a light blue shirt and opened his bedroom door. He looked down the hall and saw it was empty, "Guess no one's up yet." Chung said to himself as he walked down the hall into the living room, leaving his shirt off as it was so hot near the springs. He was about to sit down, when someone came out of the kitchen.

"Morning-!" Elsword, wearing a long white apron, popped out of the kitchen and stopped mid sentence. She and Chung stared at one another. Elsword had seen Chung without his shirt on many times, but not as a girl and certainly not as a girlfriend. His well toned muscles from using his armor and cannon became so much more enticing for her. The steam oozing in from the springs was making him sweat slightly, glistening droplets tracing down his strong chest.

"Oh...Elsword I thought-" Elsword suddenly rushed up to him and hugged him, pressing her chest against his bare one. Chung blushed slightly.

"Morning sweetie~." Elsword sang, reaching up to kiss him. Chung smiled and returned the hug, kissing her gently. Elsword was beaming, "Did you hear last night?! Elesis consented!"

"I heard." Elsword sighed, covering her blushing cheeks.

"Oh my El, I'm being so girly right now. Calm down El, calm down..." Chung smirked, finding Elsword's indecision adorable. He teased her and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"You're so cute when you're confused." Chung said sincerely. Elsword's face flushed with heat, as if it was on fire, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Butterflies flew free in her bosom, her mind went blank. For a moment Chung was afraid he had done a bad thing. Elsword eventually calmed down.

"W-Well, I was just...making breakfast." Chung now smelled a strange odor from the kitchen. It smelled like a mix of cave spider legs and glitter feces, and Chung resisted the urge to puke, "Or...trying to."

"I'm sure it's delicious." Chung said graciously, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Will you want some!? It's almost done!" Elsword asked, for a long time she had wanted to cook dinner for her friends, or at least Chung.

"S-Sure." Chung stammered. Elsword smiled and skipped over to the door to the kitchen before stopping and turning.

"Hey." Chung looked over as Elsword rubbed her front against the side of the door as if it was a stripper pole, "Don't put that shirt on sexy." Elsword said with a wink, and left giggling as Chung's entire face turned red. Elsword sighed behind the closed door. Her hand on her chest, "Soon...Soon I'll ask him. But...I'm kinda scared." Elsword closed her eyes, remembering the things Rena told her, "No, I don't have any need to hold back who I am." Elsword said, walking over to the stew pot, the smell making her eyes water, "Elesis let up, I don't need to be careful anymore. I'll do whatever I want, no one going to stop me."


	19. The Ceremony

Chapter Nineteen: The Ceremony

Elsword had finished breakfast and brought some out for Chung. Not wanting to hurt Elsword, he stomached the spoonfuls of stew he had to eat as she gazed at him, and when she wasn't looking he'd fling as much as he could into the garbage across the room. It killed him to do so, but it also killed him to eat the food. After the bowl was empty, Elsword laid down, resting her head on Chung's lap. Chung looked her up and down, she looked beautiful. Elsword was wearing some clothes Aisha and Eve had gotten her, strangely enough the entire outfit was pink and white. Elsword wore pinkish, transparent stockings, a short white skirt with pink stripes and a light pink tank top. Elsword opened her eyes to look up at her lover, who then caressed her cheek gently.

"Love you Chung." Elsword said.

"Love you too." Elsword sat upright.

"Dizzy!" She called, and the pitter patter of tiny feet came from Elsword's room as Dizzy ran down the hall and jumped onto her lap.

"Mommy!" He greeted happily.

"Quick learner I see." Chung observed.

"Not really, I was up all night teaching him just to say 'Mommy' correctly." Elsword set the little Phoru on her head, "Pains me to know he won't stay this tiny for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Rena, and she said Dizzy is just about to hit his growth spurt." Elsword said, "Rena told me if you watched carefully you could literally watch a Phoru grow during their spurt."

"Damn." Chung breathed, and looked over as a door opened.

"Morning you two." Elesis came out of the hall, wearing a white no sleeve shirt that was slightly too large and blue jeans.

"Morning sis." Elsword said.

"Mormin!" Dizzy greeted, trying to imitate Elsword. All three of them smiled.

"So, you haven't been up to anything?" Elesis asked, eyeing Chung.

"Come on Elesis, can't we have some peace?" Elsword pouted, "You consented didn't you?"

"Just wondering. Normally neither of you are early risers, I was wondering if you were up to anything." Elesis said, justifying herself.

"So they woke up early." Everyone jumped as Rena came into the room, a long green gown on, "Anything wrong with that?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"N-No nothing wrong Rena." Elesis said, obviously horrified for some reason.

"Morning!" Ara yelled as she jumped out of the hallway and tackled Elesis to the floor.

"Ooof!"

"Ara, why must you be so un-ladylike in the morning?" Eve said as she came down the hall, wearing a white skirt with matching stockings and a pink t-shirt.

"She's just hyper from last night." Aisha said, coming out in a very similar purple variant of Eve's get up. Lastly, Raven came out of the bedroom, rubbing his hair. He looked like a mess, as if he had been trampled by Phorus. Little did anyone know that Rena's 'lesson' for Chung got her so heated up she took it out on Raven, all night long.

"Whoa Raven, you look like shit." Elsword said when she saw the bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, sitting by the table and faceplanting on it. Rena couldn't help but smile as she went into the kitchen. After a second she screamed.

"Oh my El!" She shrieked, "Who the hell cooked recently?!"

"Um..." Elsword nervously stood up, "M-Me?"

"Get in here!" Rena ordered, and the crimsonette ran in. Rena began to lecture her, apparently the breakfast Elsword tried to make was not cooked correctly and possibly poisonous. Chung placed a hand on his gut, and Eve handed him a small bottle.

"Drink this." She said, and Chung gladly did so. Elsword and Rena came out of the kitchen, Elsword looking on the verge of tears.

"Chung I'm so sorry!" She bowed, "I was so stupid thinking I could cook yet!"

"Uh, it's fine Elsword." Chung noticed Oberon changing the garbage bag, "Water under the bridge." Chung's dismissive attitude made Elsword feel better as she sat down next to him and held his arm.

"Well, I'll try harder next time."

"Well, I suppose we should-" Rena was cut off as someone knocked on the door.

"Strange, I told the reception we didn't need room service." Chung mumbled, "I'll go see what it is."

"We should all get ready to leave." Eve said as Chung left the room.

"Why?" Ara asked.

"Whoa!" Chung was heard from the front door. Everyone got up and hurried to the front door. Standing at the front door, was Berauk.

"Ah, there you are. It took forever to find you."

" Berauk? What are you doing here?" Elesis inquired.

"You said you wanted to see the ceremony right?" Berauk reminded. Everyone but Eve had forgotten. Berauk smiled, "We will be starting soon, the ceremony takes place at sunrise."

"Is it close by?" Rena didn't want to walk far in a dress.

"Not far. Shall we?" Berauk gestured to the mountain path near their rented room.

* * *

Elsword and the others sat on the side as the many lizardmen prepared for a ceremony. They were struck dumb, it was the first time they had seen the females of the clan. When Kayak had taken over, he hid the females away deep in the Dragon's Nest and guarded them with magic. After breaking free, Berauk himself went to save them. The females were strangely human like, the main difference being the skin tone, tail, and the bony bumps lining their heads. They all wore matching ceremonial gowns with bird feathers and scorpion claws decorating them.

"This looks really cool." Ara said, holding Elesis's hand.

"Yeah..." Elsword said, her legs crossed.

"Something wrong?" Chung asked.

"I...I'll be right back." Elsword said, standing up. She walked off into the trees.

"Probably has to use the bathroom." Rena said.

"All cozy?" Berauk said, approaching them.

"Yes Berauk, we're truly thankful you allowed us to come see." Eve said.

"What is this ceremony for?" Aisha asked.

"It's an ancient ritual to bless the tribe with good luck and survivability." Berauk explained.

"I see, big deal huh?" Raven pitched in.

"Indeed." Berauk replied, "We are almost finished. I have some final preparations to attend to, but please, enjoy." Berauk walked off, and the busy bustling began to die down. It was quiet for several minutes, and then the mood of the area changed.

"Argh, where is Elsword?" Rena grumbled.

"She had better come back soon." Eve said, pointing to the three lizardmen females walking into the circle of lizardmen. The circle bore drums and rainsticks, and the females made a triangle, "It appears they're starting."

"Aw well." Elesis shrugged. Berauk took his place in the center of the circle.

"My tribe, we have made it through another cycle of stress, diligence, and life." The tribe cheered, "But it comes time for us to begin anew! My our ancestors watch over us, and bless us with long live!" Everything grew quiet, and the drummers began to drum out a steady beat. The tune built anticipation as the crowd parted at one side, and over the top of their heads the elgang saw what seemed like a ceremonial headdress being worn by a smaller individual pass by. Two females followed behind. When they reached the center, everyone gaped.

"What is-"

"Why-"

"Elsword!?" Rena was struck to shock. Elsword stood before Berauk, wearing an intricately decorated ceremonial gown and headdress. Elsword began to speak.

"Through long winters and harsh summers, I bid wish upon your tribe for easy weather and bountiful hauls." Elsword said strongly. Berauk handed Elsword a small pendant, and the musical circle began to beat a stronger, upbeat tune. Males rushed to the center and claimed a female to dance with. They stamped their feet on the floor as they moved in a circle, their hands together and their other hand behind their backs. Elsword stood there, glancing at her friends. Chung caught the glance, and much to Rena and Eve's dismay, got up and entered the circle. The lizardmen on the side beat their feet and clapped their hands in tune with the music. Chung took Elsword's hand, and they began to do the same dance the others were doing.

"Care to explain?" Chung asked, disguised under the sound of the music.

"Umm...I was just going to use the bathroom when suddenly this female came up on me and told me to follow." Elsword said, "Next thing I knew they took off my clothes, put me in this, and drilled that line I said into my brain until I memorized it, then I came out here."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I think they said it's supposed to ensure peace between cultures." Elsword said. She looked around and saw Ara and Elesis had joined in. The music reached a new peak, and Raven dragged Rena into the circle. Soon, Aisha managed to drag Eve in as well near the end of the song. As one final, thundering beat was struck, everyone sunk down and bowed to Berauk, who only held out his hand to the now fully risen sun. The ceremony was complete, and successful.

* * *

"Man that was awesome." Elsword said, flopping onto the sofa. She had the rough end of the trip to the ceremony, seeming as she was suddenly forced to participate in it. Dizzy sat in front of her, sniffing her hair.

"Mommy?" He was wondering why she was so tired.

"Well, I think that was a nice start to the day." Elesis said.

"Hey, why don't we check out the souvenir shops?!" Ara pipped up.

"Oh yeah!" Aisha remembered, "I wanted to check out the book store."

"Oberon informs me that there is a fine assortment of china here." Eve pondered.

"I suppose I could do with a fresh supply of balms." Rena mused.

"Garrrrrrgh..." Elsword groaned into the pillow on the sofa. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we give Elsword a break for the day?" Raven said.

"I'll keep her company." Chung said, sitting down on the sofa and rubbing her hair. Elsword made a weird cat like noise at the gesture, gaining more laughter.

"Let's go guys." Rena said, and everyone left. Elsword turned over and rested her head on Chung's lap. They were silent for a while, Dizzy crawling over Elsword's stomach.

"Want to do something?" Chung asked. Elsword suddenly blushed.

"Umm...would you...maybe...like to go in the hot springs? With me?" Elsword knew this was uneasy for Chung, but she wanted to do it. Chung paused for a moment, and then held her hand.

"If you want."

"I do."

"Well, we should use the boy's, cuz I'd rather have Raven stumble in on us over Elesis." Elsword nodded in agreement. Consent or no they didn't want to get caught red handed by Elesis.

"I just...I know...eventually I'll want to..." Elsword didn't say it, but they both understood, "So, I wanted to maybe get us used to the new me being naked together."

"I understand." Chung said, and the two stood up.

"Mama!" Dizzy called, and Elsword smiled.

"Well, maybe Dizzy could use a soak too huh?"

"Mah!" The two smiled.

"Shall we?" Chung held out his hand, and Elsword gave him her own. They walked down the hall to the men's spring, and went inside.


	20. Our Future

**Vayne: Before we get started on the twentieth chapter of the ToDtLA, I have a little special announcement about the original. As of 7/2/2014, the original Truth or Dare to Love has broken 10,000 views! MY first story to hit that amazing milestone, and I thank you all ready for getting me there.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Our Future

Chung and Elsword got changed on other sides of the changing room. Elsword slowly undressed, anxious to be with Chung, alone. She wanted him now, but it was too soon for that, far too soon. Dizzy sat on the bench next to her, his head tilted to the side and wondering why his mother was distressed. Elsword noticed the look, and smiled as she patted his head.

"No need to worry Dizzy. I'm fine." Elsword said, and finally got undressed and draped a towel around her chest. Making sure it stayed by itself, she then wrapped up her hair in a separate towel in the same way Eve had showed her last night.

"Elsword, I'll meet you outside!" Chung said from the other side of the room.

"Okay dear!" Elsword called back, and heard the bamboo door slide open as Chung left the room. Elsword sighed and picked Dizzy up, "You alright taking a little swim?"

"Yah!" Dizzy smiled, and Elsword did the same. Being with Dizzy really made her feel like a mother. She sighed, and opened the sliding door to the spring. Chung was sitting in the water, back to the door. It was already hot out, but luckily the sun was obscured by a thick layer of clouds. Surprisingly the rest of the sky was clear. Elsword whispered into Dizzy's ear, "Dizzy, I'm going to put you down and you sneak up on your daddy, okay?" Dizzy nodded, poking Elsword's nose with his stubby paw in reply. Elsword smiled, her chest warm, and put Dizzy on the floor. He took off in a sprint.

"Dada!" Dizzy cried as he reached him, jumping and clinging to the back of Chung's head.

"Ack!" Chung jumped at the ambush, and reached around and picked Dizzy up, "Hey little guy, where's your mom?"

"Right here, hot stuff." Elsword growled seductively as she slid into the water next to him. Elsword gently pecked his cheek, "Dizzy, you take a little swim okay?"

"Ah!" Dizzy mewled, and jumped into the water. With his eyes closed and his mouth underwater, he began to peddle around using his hind feet.

"That is so cute." Chung said. He draped his arm over Elsword's shoulder, "But I like you better."

"Right back at you." Elsword said, resting her head on Chung's shoulder. They closed their eyes, relaxing, and Elsword began to think. She loved taking care of Dizzy, as much of a chore as it was at times. But her mind drifted to a different fantasy. Somewhere down the road, she wanted to be sitting in the living room, or maybe the porch of a little house in the forest, holding an infant in her arms. She wanted to bear Chung's children someday, no doubt Delilah wished the same.

"Hey Chung?" Elsword muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Yes Elsword?" Chung replied in the same manner. Dizzy continued to swim in circle, obviously enjoying himself.

"Do you think someday...we could start a family?" Elsword opened her eyes and sat straight. Chung looked at her.

"Do you want to?" Chung asked.

"For a long time I always dreamt that I was a girl, and we were together." Elsword moved and sat down on Chung's lap, "It was always the same beginning. We were fast asleep in bed together, and some little child would walk into the room and tug on your hand." Chung found himself picturing this, "You'd pick him up and we'd hug him tightly and go back to bed, each of us shielding him from the bad nightmares he was crying about."

"Maybe one day." Chung said, "But I'd much rather have a girl."

"Why's that?" Elsword gasped as Chung lifted her chin, exposing her neck.

"So she could have those lovely rubies you have for her eyes." Elsword smirked and flicked his nose gently.

"Then I want a boy who has those cute paw print pupils of yours."

"Well, we'll have to see then won't we?" Chung said, wrapping his arms around Elsword's waist.

"Well, we do still have one thing to do." Elsword said.

"Eh?" Chung just stared as Elsword removed her towel and tossed it to the side. Her hands on his shoulders, she sat on his lap, naked. Her large breasts hovered in front of his face, but Chung learned it didn't matter. He ignored it all, and gazed into her eyes. He pulled her closer, her bare chest pressing against his.

"I love you Chung..." Elsword breathed.

"I love you too...Elsword." Chung replied.

* * *

The next morning, Elsword woke up early. She stretched and threw on some clothes. She noticed she was usually wearing skirts, probably because they provided the best way to give Chung red cheeks. She dismissed the idea and picked Dizzy up from his cage.

"Mama!"

"Ssh!" Elsword shushed him, stuffing him in her shirt.

"Dwah!" Elsword quickly put on a black, furry jacket, and some nice snug stockings, and headed for the front door. She wanted to have some time to herself, might as well be now. It was still dark out, the night sky quite romantic.

"Maybe I should have piledriven Chung from bed and dragged him out here." Elsword giggled to herself as she noticed a path off into the forest. Curious, she took out her phone and turned on its flashlight. She walked along the path, Dizzy looking from her shirt, and the crimsonette began to see the remains of old hand rails. She finally reached the end, "Wow..."

It was an old, run down shrine. The tattered roof was missing tiles, a nearby brazier was knocked over. On the shrine were the remains of offerings past, and several extinguished incense sticks. A banner that had been draped across the front of the shrine had detached at one end. Elsword walked up to the shrine and put Dizzy on the shine before taking a picture.

"That's a keeper." Elsword said, admiring the picture before reaching for Dizzy, who had just finished squirming through a hole to the inside of the building, "Ah! Dizzy get out of there now!"

"Well, well." Elsword jumped and turned around. A large, gruff man was walking up to her with his hands in his pockets, "What have we here?" Elsword raised her guard.

"A purdy lady I reckon." Another man came up, he was missing several teeth and a wooden stick was in his teeth, one of the sticks from the shrine.

"Back off you freaks-Ah!" As Elsword stood her ground, a third man had snuck up behind her and firmly grabbed her wrists, forcing her arms behind her back, "Let me go!" Due to her weaker female body, Elsword wasn't able to wrench herself free.

"Shut her up." The first man ordered, probably the leader. Right on cue, the second pulled out a ball gag and forced it into Elsword's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Elsword continued to struggle, and thrust her knee out and nailed the rapist in front of her dead in the genetic legacy.

"Guh!" The man sunk to the floor, but the one holding her pulled her back before she could deliver a kick to the head.

"Oh we got a feisty one." The first said again, walking over, "Hold her feet." The second gladly restrained her legs, holding them tightly. The first began to undo his belt, "Wonder how you feel, lass." Elsword felt scared, she was held firmly and had no way to call for help.

Then salvation came from above.

"Mommy!" Dizzy had found his way to the top of the shrine, and curled into a ball and rolled down the roof. At the very edge, he grabbed hold of a loose tile and took it with him. Sailing through the air, Dizzy slammed the tile into the first rapist's face, shattering it and causing several cuts.

"Ah! Little fucker!" He went to slap Dizzy away, but the agile Phoru jumped off and aimed for the man holding Elsword's arms. He landed between his legs, biting down hard on his testicles. Screaming in pain, he let Elsword go. Thinking fast, the crimsonette slammed her fist into the last man's face, cracking his nose before turning around and thrusting her heel at the other's crotch. At the last second, Dizzy let the man go, falling to the floor with a nice 'plop' as the kick connected. Elsword's heel had a thick steel plate, Rena always forced all the girls in the group to wear them and have steel plates on their knees and elbows under their clothes in case of such an emergency. After kicking, that particular man was out of action. Dizzy climbed up Elsword leg as she used her other to terminate the other man's chances of reproduction, and turned to the last man, who's belt was still undone.

"Want a feel, bitch?" The man shook his head, and Elsword slammed her heel down on his crotch before grinding it from side to side. He howled in blood curdling agony, and Elsword picked Dizzy up. _Time for the coup de grace_. Elsword began to act as girly as possible, "Good job Dizzy!"

"Mama!" Elsword held Dizzy high in the air as the barely conscious rapists watched in shame as the crimsonette spun on one foot, the other behind her in the air.

"Yeah I'm your mommy. And Mommy loves you lots~." Elsword sang, hammering the nail home each time she enforced her girly act. Nothing hit a man harder than getting beat up by a girly girl, "And what does Dizzy do?"

"Dizzy loves mommy!" Dizzy said.

"Oh you're just the cutest thing ever!" Elsword said, snuggling Dizzy as she skipped back down the path to the resort. Elsword stopped her act and broke off into a run. She made it back to the house in a few minutes, and the door slid open for her. It was Oberon, "Oh, perfect, just who I was looking for." Oberon was confused, "I just got attacked by rapists over that way. Could you be a dear and-" Elsword was cut off as Oberon vanished into a blur as he darted into the trees. She smiled, "Such a gentleman." Elsword said, and walked back inside. _El, some vacation._ Just yesterday she had participated in an ancient lizardman ceremony, and now she had nearly been raped. Elsword plopped back onto her bed, "Ugh...can't wait to go home..." She mumbled, and fell back to sleep. She began to think about what might happen. _Let's see...we'll get home and then what? Hmmm...Y'know, maybe me and Chung should take a trip ourselves and stay with Delilah for a bit. She probably wouldn't mind that. I'll ask him tomorrow. Wait...aren't we packing up and heading out on Friday? It's Wednesday at the moment...Ah...screw it, too tired to think anymore..._

And Elsword fell back into a deep sleep, and Dizzy, her little hero, curled up and fell asleep on her stomach.


	21. Obligatory Welcome

Chapter Twenty-One: Obligatory Welcome

"Aisha you get all the books?" Rena asked from another room. Their stay was up and everyone was packing up to leave. It had been a nice trip, everyone just lounged about. Oberon and Elsword kept quiet about the near rape, not wanting to soil the good mood. She had gotten all packed up early, and Dizzy held onto her shoulder as she helped Elesis pack her stuff.

"Yeah!" Aisha replied to the elf.

"So Elsword, any plans for Chung?" Elesis asked, genuinely just curious. Elsword smiled.

"Well, I was going to ask him if maybe we should spend some time with Delilah." Elsword said, "Maybe we can separate at Hamel and me and Chung will come home later."

"I see." Elesis shrugged, "Actually, didn't Eve say she had to leave us when we got to Altera?"

"Oh yeah, Aisha also said she had to go to Sander for some time for personal reasons." Elsword recalled.

"Guess me and Ara will be alone with Raven and Rena." Elesis shrugged. They packed in silence for a bit, "Hey El?"

"Hmm?" Elsword just finished putting the last of Elesis's clothes in a suitcase, zipping it up.

"Would you maybe mind, riding with me and Ara back to Hamel?" Elsword looked at her, "Chung can come too."

"Why?" Elsword was confused.

"Just want to be with my sister, that so bad?" Elesis retorted, seemingly flustered. Elsword couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, I'd like that." Suddenly the door opened and Eve walked in.

"Elsword, prepare your things, you will be riding with me and Aisha."

"Wha-"

"As I hear you are planning to leave at Hamel and stay with Delilah. Me and Aisha are leaving now, hurry up."

"B-But-Gah!" Eve grabbed Elsword's hand and dragged her out the door. At the other end of the hall she heard Chung.

"Whoa hey!"

"Hurry up!"

"Hey careful with that!" Chung yelled at Aisha, "Ah! That doesn't go there!"

"Eve's gonna get mad~!" Aisha said, "And guess who has Elsword at the moment?" There was silence, and then suddenly Chung was running out the front door with his bags to meet Elsword just as Eve got into the car.

"Hurry now. Lots of room." Eve said, making room for Elsword. The two sat together as Aisha and Chung slid into the seat facing them. Oberon and Ophelia sat in the front, and started the car.

"We'll see you all soon!" Rena yelled from the front door.

"Bye!" Everyone waved.

"See you so-!" Chung suddenly looked away as Rena was standing in the daylight without a shirt or bra on waving madly. They had a party last night and she clearly was hung over. Raven stepped outside and pulled Rena back in as Oberon turned the car around and began the drive out of resort. They all sat in silence.

"So, enjoy the trip?" Aisha asked.

"It was okay." Chung said, taking out his sketchbook and beginning to draw.

"Still haven't finished it?" Elsword whined. Chung smiled.

"Every detail has to be just right. I wouldn't do anything less for you."

"Awww, how cute." Aisha poked the blonde in the side.

"Tea?" Eve asked.

"Huh?" Elsword cocked her head as Eve clapped her hands and a tray shot out from between the seats. Eve pressed a glowing key on the tray and a tea set and snacks appeared.

"How the-?"

"I made this car myself, remember Elsword?" Eve said nonchalantly as she took a cup and poured herself some tea.

"Still, kinda surprising." Elsword pointed out. She didn't take anything, just put her elbows on her knees, cupped her face, and stared at Chung who sat across from her.

"Say Chung?" Aisha had a sly grin on her face.

"Hmm?" The prince didn't look away from Elsword, as if not looking into her eyes was a sin.

"We know how long El was hooked on you, but how about you?" Aisha grinned as Elsword took interest.

"Yeah, when did you start crushing on me?" Elsword said, sitting up straight and helping herself to some tea. Chung looked down.

"It's...pretty cheesy..." Chung mumbled.

"Can't hear you~." Elsword sang, giving Dizzy a piece of bread to nibble on.

"Well...it was when we first met."

"Love at first sight? How quaint." Eve said plainly, sipping her drink.

"Well, that and...you saved my life."

"Wow that is cheesy." Aisha agreed.

"And I love that." Elsword smiled.

"Well, I think you love his innocence." Eve chimed in.

"Huh?" Then, the tea set vanished, and the car hit a speed bump.

"Gah!" Chung wasn't ready, and was sent forward, face planting between Elsword's legs. Both their faces flushed with red, and as the tea set reappeared Chung hurried to push himself up and curled up into a little ball, the feel of shame surrounding him. Aisha laughed.

"Not so innocent anymore!" Aisha giggled.

"Well, Chung should collect himself." Eve said, a surprised look on her face.

"Huh?" Elsword looked at her as the car stopped. The door next to the crimsonette opened.

"Lady Elsword?" A man in a vest addressed her. She looked at Eve, who nodded.

"Y-Yes?"

"Ah, admirable. Might I ask you and your majesty to come with me?" Chung looked up, and sighed.

"We'll be right out Gilligan."

"Who is-"

"Chung! Elsword!" They all jumped at a familiar voice, "What a coincidence to meet you here!" Delilah was outside the car greeting them.

"M-Maje-" Elsword remembered what Delilah said on the flight, "Delilah, what are you doing here?"

"Mother, cut the act." Chung sighed, "She came to kidnap us Elsword."

"Oh Chung, you wound me!" Delilah said innocently, guilty as sin.

"Well, we were going to visit anyway, why make it a big deal?" Elsword got out of the car, "Chung, come on." Delilah smirked behind Elsword's back, having the upper hand of Elsword's approval.

"Yes Chung, come on." Chung sighed, and got out of the car.

"Ophelia." Eve sent her maid an order, and soon the Nasod was out of the car handing Gilligan a box filled with a special tea set.

"Eve, what is this?" Delilah asked.

"A gift I planned to give to you that I got from the resort. I see no reason not to give it to you now. Treat it well, it's well aged El crystal."

"I see, you have the greatest taste. Thank you." Eve smiled and Ophelia closed the door. Aisha quickly opened the window.

"Well, we gotta dash." Aisha said in a hurry.

"Oh I understand. We'll see you another time." Delilah waved as the others sped away down the drive. Delilah smiled at Elsword, "Shall we return to the castle? Lady Gerenhart is visiting for the week." Elsword smiled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

"But first, oh..." Delilah cringed, "We have got to get you into a new dress." Elsword sighed.

"If you want."

"Shall we return majesty?" Gilligan asked, holding the limo door open.

"Come now my dears." Delilah glanced at Chung, "There is much to do." Chung sighed, she was going to force this to happen. _Guess it's my own fault for taking so long._

* * *

Elsword couldn't help but stare out the window as they drove through the city streets of Hamel in the limo. They had just arrived at the castle, and Gilligan opened the door and offered his hand to help Elsword out.

"I'm fine." Gilligan didn't let up until she was out of the car and upright however, and then turned to Delilah.

"I'm fine." The same treatment happened all over again, "Please take Chung."

"Very well ma'am." Elsword tilted her head as Gilligan drove off, Chung still in the car.

"Where is he taking Chung?"

"Now, let's get you into something more fitting." Delilah completely ignored Elsword's question, arousing suspicion. Elsword just followed Delilah into the castle. Recruits were training in the front courtyard, and the captain noticed the two women approaching.

"Initiates! Attention!" All the guards stood at attention. Delilah sighed.

"Guard captain Orswald, you don't need to be so strict."

"We all have our places ma'am." Orswald said stiffly. Elsword noticed a female officer glance at her and then look down. Elsword smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey there." Elsword said, shocking the recruits and the girl in general, "What's your name?"

"L-Lily Kenyon, L-Lady Seighart." Elsword sighed.

"Come on, ease up." Elsword said, "What made you want to be a guard?"

"Umm...you did ma'am." Elsword blinked, "After the war my pa told me all about the El search Party, and I wanted to be like you."

"Well, keep working hard then." Elsword said, "Treat your blade like you treat your friends, and it will return in kind."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lily bowed, and Elsword smiled and walked off.

"We'll be off now."

"Yes ma'am." Orswald turned back to the recruits, "Back to work!" The trainees began to spar again.

"Quite a way you have with the people Elsword." Delilah said, looking dead ahead as two guards opened the front doors to the castle.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't regret a thing when you take my place one day." Elsword blushed.

"I-I wouldn't be a good queen."

"It's not much different from how you are now." Elsword looked up at her. They were silent until they reached the north tower and went straight to the top to Delilah's room. It took some doing, but they eventually found a royal dress that fit Elsword well. It reminded her a lot of Eve's dress, but it was more plain. The top of her chest was slightly exposed, and the black fabric neatly covered her arms as well. Gold buttons evenly lined the front.

**(A/N: In case it wasn't clear, Elsword is wearing Code: Exotic's dress.)**

"Delilah?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there somewhere I can stay? I need some sleep." Delilah smiled.

"Why you'll be sleeping with Chung of course." Elsword blushed, "Come, his room is right downstairs from mine."

Elsword and Delilah left the queen's room and were soon outside the door to Chung's room. Elsword's heart was beating fast. _Chung's childhood bedroom. How long has it been since he's been in here? Since anyone's been in here? How old was he when it was left?_

"Go on." Delilah gently pushed the crimsonette to the door, "Go inside. Chung will be home soon." Elsword swallowed, and slowly opened the door.

The inside of the room was a light sky blue theme. Various drawings hung from the walls, and in the corner was a giant Phoru doll. Dizzy, who was in Elsword's arms, stared at the toy. Delilah stepped inside, remembering something.

"I'm sorry but, will I be able to ask you to send Dizzy home with your friends?" Elsword looked up at her, "We will be very busy, and he could get forgotten about."

"I...I see..." Elsword shook her head and held Dizzy up, "Dizzy, you'll be going home with Aunty Rena, okay?"

"Mommy!" Dizzy didn't want to go.

"No fighting." Elsword said, and Dizzy pouted. Elsword patted his head, "If Rena tells me you were a good boy you'll get a special treat when I get home." Dizzy piped up at that.

"Mah!" Delilah took Dizzy.

"I will contact your friends for them to pick this one up. Please, make yourself comfortable." Delilah left the room, leaving Elsword all alone. Elsword walked slowly through the room. The bed was small, was Chung only a little kid when he stopped using this room?

"So small...we'd have to..." Elsword blushed and felt like steam was erupting from her ears, "Sleep on top of one another!" Elsword imagined Chung beneath her, his strong arms around her back. Her mouth hung open with her eyes closed in imagination, "Ah..." She blinked and shook her head. She walked up to the wall of paintings and sketches. All of them were of Phorus of different sizes. Even as a child, his drawing skills were incredible. Each picture seemed to jump out of the paper. She sighed, and walked over to the doll in the corner. She kneeled down and stared at it, "Chung's baby toy..." Elsword felt her red cheeks leeching onto the rest of her face. The toy a cute baby Chung dragged around everywhere, hugged tightly in front of people, slept with it as well. Without thinking, Elsword picked up the giant doll, and shoved her face into its own, inhaling deeply. She sighed, "Smells like baby Chung...Aww..."

"Elsword?"

"Dawh!" Elsword jumped, still holding the doll as she slowly turned her head in embarrassment to see Chung at the door.

"Umm...I...Err...Ah..." Elsword wasn't able to speak. Chung smiled and stepped inside and put his hand on Elsword's head.

"Sorry for the childish room, I haven't been home in so long." Elsword blushed.

"I...like it..." Elsword mumbled. _Gah! Why am I always so nervous around him?!_

"I like it." Chung said, admiring her cuteness, "But...the bed is a bit small though."

"I-I don't mind." Elsword said.

"But we'd-" Elsword suddenly grabbed Chung and threw him on the bed. She jumped on top of him.

"We sleep like this. Problem?" Elsword saw hesitation in Chung's eyes, "Oh, you want to sleep nude?"

"N-No!"

"I'm just teasing." Elsword said, her eyes growing heavy, "but...I'm sleepy...and comfortable..." Elsword suddenly fell asleep, and Chung just smiled.

"Good night, Elsword."


	22. Why You're Here

Chapter Twenty-Two: Why You're Here

Elsword twitched in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. She was in her undergarments, and sleeping on top of Chung, who was only wearing a pair of boxers. She normally would have been blushing, but in her serenity she just smiled and nuzzled into his chest. She could hear the soft beating of his heart, the heart that he gave to her. She looked at the window, and saw the run was rising. She blinked sleepily, then gaped.

"Gah!" Elsword yelped, and shook Chung awake.

"Blagh! W-What is it!?"

"We're late!" Elsword yelled, and jumped out of bed, hurrying into her dress. Chung sat upright and rubbed his eyes, and Elsword threw his suit at him.

"Gafh!"

"Hurry up, Delilah's gonna get mad!" The day prior, Delilah told them both that she had to go on an important, yearly trip to the major leaders of the community, and she wanted Chung and Elsword to accompany them.

"Oh right...that..." Chung had seemed apprehensive about the whole thing. Soon enough the two were ready, and after a short kiss they hurried downstairs to the main area of the castle. Running through the courtyard, they made it to the reserved parking area and saw Gilligan waiting by the car with the door open.

"Good morning mi'lord." He said as Chung got in the car, "Did you sleep well mi'lady?" He asked Elsword next.

"Yes, thank you Gilligan."

"A pleasure." Gilligan closed the door and got in before starting the car.

"Quite the late awakening you two." Delilah teased.

"S-Sorry Delilah..."

"Oh my, were you already working hard to bless me with grandchildren?" Elsword felt her entire body burst into flames in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Chung complained as they drove towards the docks.

"S-S-S-So w-w-where are we g-going?" Elsword stuttered out, still flustered from Delilah's joke about the two waking up late due to a long night of intercourse.

"First we will be going to Sander to visit the heads of the trading company and the regional queen." Elsword smiled. The group had never seen the queen of Sander before, she was always gone when they tried to meet her. At least granny Vapor always treated them to a short stay to make up for the misfortune.

"I see..." Chung sighed, he was hoping they would go to Sander last, for a very specific reason. Delilah's gaze narrowed.

"I'm doing you a courtesy my boy, I would like some respect for that." Chung remained silent, looking out the window as they drove onto the ship, "It will not be a long trip, this occasion is of the highest importance to a lot of important people with no time to waste.

"I see..." Elsword sighed, her eyes closing and then not opening. She accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

"Elsword..." The crimsonette felt herself being shaken, "We're here it's time to get up."

"C-Chung?" Elsword mumbled rubbing her eyes. They were still in the car, and it was blisteringly hot.

"Look sharp my dear." Delilah said. Elsword shook her head, waking up, and Delilah knocked on the window. The door opened to the long pathway to the palace.

"Greetings Majesty!" The citizens all greeted, all dressed formally. Even Emirate was all stiffed up. The three all got out, and they made their way down the walk to the palace.

"Greetings Queen Delilah." The guard said.

"Here for the usual." Delilah said.

"She is right inside." The doors were pushed open, revealing the main hall. It was lavishly decorated and a red carpet extended to what seemed like a small oasis with palm trees and a few cacti. A woman in a silver and green gown stood with her back to them. Purple locks adorned her head, and the spoke as she turned around.

"Good morning Majesty. It is a pleasure to-"

"What the-!?

"You-!?" Elsword and Chung gaped and pointed at the 'queen', who was none other than Aisha.

"Guys!? What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!" They retorted. Aisha face palmed.

"Great, so much for keeping things simple." Aisha mumbled.

"They were due to find out eventually." Delilah said.

"But I was doing so well!" Aisha complained. She looked completely out of place, both physically and emotionally, in this place. She just shook her head, "Oh well. I have some things to talk about with Delilah. Chung, I assume you know why you're here." Delilah walked up to Aisha and they walked off, their conversation fading as they grew distant, "Sadly Delilah trade has been declining due to resources being...difficult." Chung and Elsword just looked at each other.

"So that's why Aisha always knew where to go for good deals." Elsword muttered.

"..." Chung just sighed, and grabbed Elsword's hand.

"Chung? Hey!" He began to pull her down the hall, "Where are we going?"

"..." Chung remained silent, making Elsword worried. She began to resist.

"Chung, you're scaring me!" She said, "Why aren't you talking to me?" They stopped in a different room, a large statue of the old beast Behemoth leaking water took up the majority of the room.

"Because...I'm not ready to do this." Chung said, "But mother has given me no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm...sorry for scaring you, but I just...Argh I'm doing this all wrong!" Chung clenched his hair, frustrated. Elsword was hurt, and held his shoulder.

"Chung. What is it?" Chung looked at her, and looked down. He faced her, and held her hand.

"Elsword. There was a reason Delilah insisted we come." Chung said, "This is a special room for a special purpose."

"And that is?"

"This." Chung reached into his pocket, and pulled out a sapphire El shard ring. Elsword covered her mouth in shock, and Chung sunk to one knee, "Elsword...I know I haven't done this in the right way but..." His eyes showed his depth and meaning, "Will you...marry me?"

"Chung..." Elsword began to cry, it was a dream coming true in so many ways. She clutched his hands, "Yes...a hundred times over yes."

"Elsword..." Chung slid the ring onto her ring finger, "A perfect fit."

"It's beautiful." Elsword said, holding the gem up to the light. Chung covered it in his hand and turned her head to look at him.

"It pales in comparison."

"Chung..." They gently kissed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Chung held her hand, "Say, how about we give Emirate and Vapor a visit?" Elsword smiled, nodded, and the two, newly engaged, individuals headed out of the palace.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Elsword asked as they drove through the green countryside. The visit to Sander was short and sweet, Delilah's main reason was to force Chung to propose. They hated it at first, but now the two hadn't let go of the other's hand for hours.

"We're going to Altera next."

"Oh, we're going to see Eve?"

"Yes, quite obvious given how we saw Aisha." Delilah smiled.

"Deli-" Elsword closed her eyes, and spoke differently, "Mother," Delilah blinked at how Elsword addressed her now, "What is the real purpose of this trip?"

"Caught on I see." Delilah mused.

"Kinda clear if you ask me." Chung said.

"Well, it's to prepare for you two to get married. Eve will be giving you a special gift native to Altera, and then we will go straight to Elder for our final meeting."

"Elder?" Elsword tried to remember who in Elder was important. It clicked, "The black market?"

"Yes. They have been good friends of the crown for years."

"Well, they're safe?" Elsword asked, she didn't want anyone in danger.

"Perfectly safe. Some are, rowdy, but that's about it." Delilah peered out the window, "We will be with Eve shortly. She arranged for us to meet at a restaurant."

"I see." Chung mused as they drove into a small community. They got out of the car, and no sooner had they stood up had Ophelia and Oberon found them.

"Hello guys." Elsword said with a smile. Oberon bowed slightly.

"Please take us to Eve." Oberon shook his head, and Ophelia held up a sign.

_"Lady Eve is preoccupied with important business with the core. She was unable to stay, and left us here with your gift."_ Oberon handed a bracelet to Chung. It was a clockwork machine, like the flower Ophelia wore, and clicked silently as it did its own agenda. Chung slid it on, and it shrank to fit his wrist.

"Thank you. We will be leaving now." Delilah and the others got back in the car, and the two Nasods waved until the car was gone before the vanished, returning to Eve.

* * *

"Guh, it reeks in here..." Elsword gagged as the group proceeded through the sewers of Elder. They had been walking for about ten minutes, and Elsword felt like they were being watched.

"We're nearly there." Delilah said. Sure enough, there was a light up ahead, and it turned into a large pit with wooden structures creating walkways and living areas. At the very bottom, on a stone platform, was a figure in tight black leather and a hood.

"Come on down!" The figure called, it was a woman. Delilah, Chung, and Elsword all made their way down the platforms and soon met with the woman, who Elsword assumed was the head of the black market, "My my, if it isn't El and Chung. Never thought you'd both hook up."

"Umm." Chung was confused, "I'm sorry, do we know you?"

"Oh I'm sure you do." The woman removed her hood and face mask, and Elsword felt like she was going to faint.

"Helen!?" They exclaimed, and the innocent woman laughed.

"Yes that's right. I'm not just some peddler, I've been head of the black market for years." Helen began to twirl a dagger on her fingers at quick speeds, talking normally and not even looking at it, "So, what are you three here for?"

"I believe you know what." Helen sighed at Delilah's words.

"Sadly I don't know where those two are. I told them to get the items, but they aren't back yet."

"Helen!" They all looked up as a rope fell down from the ceiling, and another familiar face slid down.

"Lowe?!" The warrior turned and grinned.

"Well if it ain't you two!" Lowe chuckled, "Yup, I'm head of security here at the main base." Lowe said. Elsword and Chung felt weak, who else in the town was a member of this society?

"Well well well!" Another voice.

"Lenphad...?" The two groaned, picturing that Echo and Luichel were beside him.

"Hey what about us?" They heard Luichel.

"Have you forgotten about Echo?" The young alchemist said.

"I can't believe..." Elsword sighed, "You are all part of the black market."

"Part of?" Everyone laughed, "El we made the black market." Helen said.

"Of course you did." Chung covered his eyes.

"Still, we have to wait on our two star players." Lowe said, sitting down on a wooden crate.

"I feel like they'll be right around the corner." Luichel said, moving off the stone platform. Everyone did in fact except for Elsword and Chung.

"Something wro-"

"Bombs away!" A loud, bellowing voice yelled, and suddenly a shadow appeared above them. They looked up, and a giant mass of black iron was falling towards them.

"Aaaah!" The two screamed, and the lump hit the floor, sending both of them in the air.

"Hey-up!" Suddenly the iron sprung to life, two giant hands sprouting from it as it caught Chung.

"Here we go!" A female voice yelled, and suddenly Elsword found herself in a gentle caress. She looked up to see a dark Elf in tight leather armor, and the giant in the black iron set Chung on the floor.

"Umm...may you...put me down?" Elsword breathed, quite surprised.

"Hmmm..." The elf licked her lips, "You look sexy." Chung stepped up to her.

"Put her down, now." Chung demanded.

"Whoa Oupol, let's not piss off the prince eh?" The giant removed his helmet, revealing a hard face and a stubby beard.

"Pfft, whatever Brengulch, you're just a coward." Oupol set Elsword on her feet, and the two stared at Brengulch.

"Something on my face?" He asked, bringing up a hand.

"No, Brengulch." Helen sighed, "They just haven't seen a lumbering oaf like you before jump down from the sky and nearly crush them." Bengulch just laughed.

"I have to say, you got a lot of spring in your step lads!" Brengulch roared.

"Oupol, do you have it?" Luichel asked.

"Right here." Oupol tossed a bag at Chung. He pulled out a silver necklace, and handed it to Elsword.

"It's beautiful." She said, it felt like silk.

"Made it myself." Brengulch said. They blinked, such a giant made such a small, intricate amulet?

"Well, you two should get going." Lenphad said, "We got work to do and...well..."

"Top secret, as they say." Lowe said.

"Need to know basis." Echo pitched in.

"No objection." Chung and Elsword said, and turned and ran off, aiming to leave the sewers as soon as possible. Everyone sighed.

"Oupol, mind making sure they don't get lost?" Helen sighed.

"On it." Oupol took off after them, knowing they already went the wrong way,


	23. Clean Out

Chapter Twenty-Three: Clean Out

Chung and Elsword walked hand and hand through the forest path. The trees sighed in the breeze, welcoming them back. Birds flew overhead, chirping from the trees. The rustle of forest creatures peering through the foliage came from all around.

"So good to be back home."

"I don't know if I ever want to go on vacation again, feels like it's been years." Chung agreed with his betrothed. Elsword skipped in front of him and turned on her heel, hands behind her back.

"We certainly advanced by a year's leap." Elsword smiled, holding out her ring finger. Chung smiled, and took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, we have." They continued back down the path, "Wonder if Eve and Aisha will be home yet."

"Maybe not." They both breathed as they saw the front of the manor. And in the front, watering the flowers, was a loved behind.

"Rena!" The elf popped up.

"We're finally home!" Rena turned around, smiling.

"Welcome back you tw-" She stopped dead as she saw the engagement ring on Elsword's finger. She seemed to have frozen like a stone.

"Rena?" Elsword waved her hand, which housed the ring, past Rena's face. Not so much as a blink.

"You alright?" Chung asked.

"Mah-mah-mah-mah-"

"Mommy!" Dizzy suddenly crawled out from under the flowers and ran up to Elsword.

"Hello Dizzy!" Elsword picked him up, the crimsonette's hand showing the ring to Rena unintentionally. She seemed to creak as she leaned forward to the ring, but Elsword didn't notice, "Were you a good boy?"

"Yup!"

"Did Rena teach you more words?"

"Yup!" Dizzy said again.

"Good for you. Special treat, just for you."

"Yay!" Dizzy was getting more fluid with his speech as Elsword stuffed him into her shirt. Rena continued to stare at Elsword's hand.

"Mah-mah-mah-"

"Welcome ba-" Raven stepped outside, "Umm...what did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Hey guys!" Ara and Elesis came out.

"Umm...did you guys slap Rena's ass or something?" Elesis teased.

"Mah-mah-mah-mah-" Raven sighed.

"Rena knock that off, come on, let's get so-"

"MARRIED?!" Rena screamed finally.

"What!?" Elesis ran up to Elsword, and grabbed her wrist. She stared at the ring on her finger, "Chung did you-"

"It's just an engagement!" Elsword yelled, "We're not married yet!"

"E-Engagement?" Rena breathed.

"Mother insisted, and forced us to accompany her on a special trip that Elsword didn't know was about preparing for marriage." Chung didn't mention Aisha and Eve, seeing as how Aisha seemed to want her royalty to remain a secret, "Our first stop was Sander to go to an old memorial of the Behemoth, and I proposed to her there."

"It...wasn't' really how I dreamed it would be." Elsword said.

"I swear I'll make it up to you." Chung vowed.

"I know you will." Elsword smiled.

"W-When will the wedding be?" Ara asked.

"We're not sure yet...that is the only thing we have control over." Chung said.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go on a little road trip again this weekend." Raven said.

"Again?"

"Nothing fancy, just a beach trip. Well, it's a little more special than that."

"Raven we don't need to-"

"I don't know how much longer we'll all be together Rena." Raven cut her off, "I want some memories there while they last."

"What are you implying?" They all jumped at Eve's voice.

"We're not going anywhere!" Aisha said, standing next to the Nasod.

"Finally we're all home."

"Yup, and you know what tomorrow is." Rena said happily.

"Awww man..." Everyone groaned. The day after everyone got back from a big vacation, Rena always organized a massive house cleaning. Elsword planned to sleep most of the day to be nice and active tomorrow, and Chung was going to spend every minute with her.

Everyone went inside and Elsword and Chung went to the crimonette's room. Raven seemed to have made a little play area for Dizzy, complete with a small playground and a sleeping area with food and water.

"Mommy is tired...you be good okay Dizzy?" Elsword said sleepily as she set Dizzy in the cage.

"Okay!" He said, jumping onto a spinning wheel and running. Elsword smiled and plopped onto the bed.

"Can't believe he'll grow up soon."

"Maybe he won't." Chung said, sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered a statistic from the nature channel I saw as a kid. About one in five Phorus are born with a mental disorder keeping them at a mental development of a child their whole lives." Chung said, "In the wild they'd stand no chance, but they're so cute that anyone who sees one they usually get adopted quickly."

"Strange, how I kind of hope he'll stay like this."

"Come to think of it..." Chung looked at Dizzy, "He hasn't grown much at all since we found him."

"True, he's supposed to be in his growth spurt right?"

"Yeah, there should be a difference by now."

"I don't mind if he stays cute and tiny forever. I'll always take care of him." Elsword said, her eyes closing.

"Elsword, you're still in your royal dress." Chung said. Elsword pushed herself up, and felt Chung's hand touch some of the straps.

"Eep!" Suddenly, as soon as that accidental distressed sound came out, Elsword's door flew open.

"What are yo-!" Elsword ran up to the door and slammed it in Elesis's face before locking it. It was silent for a few seconds, "Ow!"

"You gave your consent so back off!" Elsword said, "I'm a grown girl sis, let me be one!"

"S-Sorry, old habits die hard!" Elesis apologized, "Ah...Ara! I need a distraction!" Elesis ran down the hall. Elsword sighed.

"I'm sor-Eep!" Chung snuck up behind Elsword and flicked two straps undone, sending the top of her dress falling forward. She grabbed it and covered her chest, as she didn't have a bra on, and Chung forced her against the door, "C-Chung?"

"You're cute when you're flustered." Chung said, and kissed her. Elsword froze, and the closed her eyes and finished undoing her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She soon began unbuttoning Chung's shirt, but he resisted, "Ah, I-I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

"I do, get naked." Elsword growled.

"Ah!" Elsword tackled him to the bed, her bare breasts in front of his eyes.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Elsword said, and forced a resisting Chung out of his clothes. They were soon entirely bare on top of one another. She smiled, "Sleep with me Chung, don't let me go." Elsword whispered, "We're getting married, let's not hold back anymore." Chung closed his eyes and smiled, wrapped them up in the sheets.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get some sleep." Chung said.

* * *

It was busy in the manor, but after having cleaned for almost five hours they were almost done. Elsword, at Rena's bequest, was busy taking out all the trash from everyone's room. She was in Aisha's room, and was picking up discarded notes and other paper from the floor.

"Damn, even I'm cleaner than Aisha." Elsword grumbled, "Well, last room and then I'm done. Maybe I should drag Chung to the mall for some shopping." She went to throw the crumbled notes in Aisha's trash can before taking the bag out, but saw something colored in it. Feeling curious, she pulled out a balled up piece of paper, and uncrumbled it, "What the-" It was a very lewd photograph of Eve, making Elsword blush. Why did Aisha have a picture of Eve? "Wait," Elsword went through the trash, all the papers were porno of Eve, "What the heck?" Sure, Aisha and Eve had consensual sex from time to time, but did Aisha actually have feelings for her? Elsword gulped, feeling terrible, and put a couple pictures in her pocket. _I'll show them to Eve later. She'll take care of this._

"Elsword?!"

"Y-Yes!?" Elsword freaked out before noticing it was Rena's voice.

"You got all the trash?! Oberon's about to head out to the dump!"

"Be right down!" Elsword quickly tied off the garbage. This was the last thing to be done, she could explain this to Eve, and then she could be with Chung. She ran downstairs with the trash, and handed them to Oberon who was waiting at the base of the stairs. Everyone sat down in the living room.

"Finally, we're done." Ara breathed.

"Rena, please don't make us do this again after the beach trip." Rena frowned.

"Fine. But this better stay spotless when we leave."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey Chung, I need to talk to you." Raven said, getting up.

"What about?" Chung asked.

"Just some little things. Come on, we'll pick up the food for tonight while we talk."

"Sure." Chung quickly kissed Elsword's cheek, "See you when I get back." Rena also got up and went out back to do the daily gardening.

"Hey guys?" Elsword sighed; she would rather have Ara and Elesis here for this.

"Something up?" Aisha asked.

"Yes. Eve?" Elsword handed the photos to Eve. Aisha froze as Ara looked over at them.

"Oh my!" She breathed. Eve just went through the pictures, not changing her face. Elesis looked at Aisha.

"Aisha, is there something you have to tell us?" Elesis inquired, knowing she did.

"I...I'm sorry Eve...I've liked you for a long time but never got the courage to tell you." Eve looked up from the photos and got up, walking over to her. Aisha closed her eyes, expecting a slap, but then felt something sit on her lap. She opened her eyes to Eve leaning in to kiss her. Ara and Elesis did the same to each other at the sight, and Elsword smiled.

"Well, now that I've played matchmaker, I'm going to get some sleep." Elsword said, getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

"So Chung." Raven mused as they walked through the grocery store at the mall, picking out the items Rena had tasked him with getting, "You proposed?"

"More like I was forced to." Chung said. Raven sighed.

"Thought that was the case. So, I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you try it again?" Raven suggested.

"Elsword wouldn't let me." Chung sighed.

"Then make it happen. You know the black market now don't you?" Raven smiled as Chung blinked.

"You don't mean-"

"Have them steal it, and bring you a new one. You can propose to her again at the beach." Raven explained. Chung sighed.

"Can't believe I'm going to do this." Chung wanted to propose to Elsword in the right manner.

"Ring or no ring the proposal is already official, just go through the motion again." Raven said, "Hey, why don't you head home? I bet your princess is waiting." Raven grinned as Chung blushed.

"Thank you Raven."

"No problem dude. Get going." Chung nodded, and started to head for home, running once he got out of the mall.


	24. Crime and Punishment

**Vayne: Small warning. If you have anything against Yaoi or Femdom I would advise you to tread carefully this chapter. That being said there is some sex in the end (spoiler!) But, I know not everyone likes this particular style so I felt like I should warn you all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Crime and Punishment

Elsword and Chung got ready for bed after the group had dinner. Dizzy was fast asleep in his cage, and Chung was in his boxers working on his sketch of Elsword while his lover was trying on a surprise present from Eve, a last minute congratulations for their surprise engagement, the joke being that Eve already knew but she had to seem like she didn't.

"Oh Chung~" Elsword sang as she stepped out from her bathroom, wearing a nearly transparent violet night gown with black feathers lining it. Chung blushed when she showed off her body, "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yes I do." Chung said. Elsword grinned and walked over, swaying her hips before crawling over the bed to him.

"You don't have to act tough for me babe." Elsword said. Chung cleared his throat.

"No, I really do like it. You look...hot." Chung said, and now the crimsonette blushed.

"W-Well, I'm glad. Now..." Elsword gently closed the sketch book, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

"You better be here when I wake up baby." Elsword said with a sly wink, "Or someone's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E." Chung laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." They both pulled the sheets over them, and closed their eyes.

An hour passed, and Chung sighed as he heard Elsword's breathing even out, she was asleep. Feeling horrible, Chung slid out of bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on just outside the door in the hall. He hurried downstairs to the garage, where Raven was waiting by the truck.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Chung said, and they got in the car and started the drive to Elder. From the window, they were watched as they vanished into the trees.

* * *

By the time Raven and Chung had gotten home, it was early in the morning. Chung fell asleep in the living room, and by the time he woke up he was not alone.

"Morning sleepy head." Elesis teased.

"Why were you sleeping down here?" Rena asked.

"Umm...N-No reason." Chung stuttered, knowing he didn't make it back to Elsword before she woke up. And right on cue, Elsword came down the stairs, vibrant and smiling.

"Morning guys!" She said, and sat down next to Chung, "Morning baby."

"Morning." Chung tried not to bring up the sleeping arrangement, hoping Elsword didn't mind much.

"Who's got plans for the day?" Aisha asked.

"None." Ara said, Elesis nodded.

"I need to work on the truck." Raven said.

"You know me, cleaning and gardening." Rena said, sighing at the mention of two of her many, many favorite activities. Among those were being with her friends, teasing or lecturing Raven, tea with Eve, and of course their monthly middle of the month all girl make out. Elsword got up, pulling Chung to his feet.

"Aisha wanna go shopping? I got our pack mule." She said slyly.

"Sure!" Chung sighed. _I knew they'd drag me along. I just hope she'll get this right._

"Something wrong Chung?" Elsword asked, feeling bad, "Y-You don't need to come if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, I was just thinking." Aisha hooked Chung's left arm and Elsword hooked his right.

"Let's go then!" They both said as they dragged the unfortunate blonde out the house.

* * *

Elsword and Chung sat on a bench near a garden in the mall, several bags around them. Aisha went off to get some food a while ago, and the two had been sitting for a while. Elsword kept looking at Chung, he seemed antsy.

"Is everything alright honey?" Elsword asked, her nickname tasted like such on her lips when she addressed him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Elsword wanted to know.

"It's nothing."

"For 'nothing' you sure seem agitated." Elsword countered. Chung sighed.

"I just, it doesn't feel like the proposal was right." Elsword seemed offended.

"Chung, you proposed to me, how right is that?" Elsword held out her hand, "You've made me happy, so what else matters?"

"Yeah...sorry." Chung smiled.

"Come on." Elsword got up, "We should go find-" Elsword was cut off as she spun around, feeling someone creeping up on her with demonic intent. Suddenly, a woman with black leather jumped at her.

"Elsword!" No sooner had Chung gotten up as Elsword raised her arms to block had the assailant swept the crimsonette off her feet and tore the ring from her finger. Elsword scrambled to her feet as the thief sped away, crawling into a ventilation shaft and vanishing. Chung grabbed Elsword and held her.

"Let me go! I need to get it back!" Elsword yelled, the crowd watching feeling horrible for what had happened.

"Elsword we can get another ring!" Chung yelled, stepping in front of her, hands on her shoulders. His eyes trembled, "But I can't find another you." Elsword froze. He was right, it was just jewelry.

"I-I'm sorry Chung." He pulled her in close, the crowd going back to their business.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Elsword!" The two looked up and saw a familiar face run up to them. Her white gown swaying, Helen rushed up to them, "I heard a commotion are you both alright?"

"We got robbed." Helen looked surprised.

"Robbed? By who?" Helen spoke in a whisper.

"I think it was that Oupol bitch." Elsword growled.

"Doubtful." Helen said, "Oupol is on a delivery and retrieval assignment right now. She'd be in the sewers right now moving the merchandise."

"Then who could it be?" Chung asked, glad Helen was so smooth at covering up their lie. He had come to her last night asking for help in this matter, and Helen just smiled and said she'd get someone on the situation.

"Some random thief then?" Elsword wondered, her martial arts were flawless.

"I will look into it." Helen said, and saw Aisha walking up to them.

"What the hell happened?!" Aisha demanded, "I hear yelling and suddenly it sounded like a dog was running through the book store's vents!"

"Someone stole my ring." Elsword said glumly. Aisha gasped.

"Oh no! But how will you-"

"Rings can be replaced." Chung said. Aisha just sighed, and then noticed Helen.

"Oh Helen!"

"Aisha, what a chance meeting. I have that item you requested." Helen handed Aisha a sack.

"Thanks."

"What's tha-"

"Let's head on home eh?" Aisha said, ignoring Chung's question, "Rena's probably waiting for us to get dinner started."

* * *

Chung sighed as he washed his hair in the shower of his room. Elsword was in her own room giving Dizzy a bath, and he sighed, thinking he escaped his punishment for leaving Elsword last night. However, as he walked into his room in a towel he saw a note attached to his door.

_"You were a bad boy last night. You left me all alone ;'( Meet me in the basement " _Elsword had finished off the note with a little heart. Chung sighed, if only he could have a peaceful night. He threw on a pair of shorts and crept downstairs, everyone fast asleep. He crept all the way down to the basement, where he saw a door, which was normally locked, slightly ajar and a light inside.

"Oh Chu~ng~" Elsword sang his name from inside. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Ye-Whoa." The room was in fact what seemed like a massive swimming pool, which had several layers for sitting and standing on, and there were weights and other training machines around. Was this a gym?

"Impressive isn't it?" Elsword mused, sitting in the water with her back to him, naked and smiling, "Eve made this for the girls to...unwind."

"What do you-" Elsword raised her hand and beckoned Chung over with her finger. When Chung got close, Elsword spun around and pulled him into the water, which turned out to be a hot tub. By the time he surfaced she had removed his garments and pressed his back against the wall of the tub.

"You were a bad boy for leaving me, so here's what we're going to do." Elsword moved her waist forward slightly, and Chung felt something prod his rear. Chung stared; Elsword was wearing a large black strap-on.

"E-Elsword I-" Elsword leaned in and silenced him with a kiss, hooking his knees and lifting him up in the water, his back pressed against the warm stone.

"Don't you mind?" Elsword asked, "I mean...you wanted me even when I was a boy right?"

"Y-Yes but-"

"So why is this such a problem?" Elsword reminded, "Wouldn't you have expected this?" Elsword leaned into his ear, "Maybe even craved it?" Chung froze, and sighed as he placed his hands on Elsword's shoulders.

"Just...take it slow?" He asked. She was right, he was bi and was in a way okay with her doing this, but it just seemed unnecessary since she was a girl now. Elsword grinned.

"Don't worry." She began to press the dildo against his ass, "I'll work you good. After all, it pleases myself as well." Then, she gently thrust, penetrating just inside.

"Ah-!" Chung yelped and Elsword cut him off with a kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Chung gripped her shoulders as Elsword slowly sank the thick shaft all the way in, holding him tightly all the way. She moaned as she felt him getting hard, his cock sandwiched between them.

"Ready?" Elsword asked in between kisses.

"Y-Yes..." Chung said when he was able, and winced as Elsword placed her hands on his ass and lifted him up, withdrawing the dildo before pushing him back down. It was painful, but it felt strangely satisfying. Each time Elsword moved him up or down he winced as the dildo shoved its way through his anus, and each time he winced he unintentionally clenched down, sending a shock of pleasure to Elsword through the dildo.

"Ah...Chung..." Elsword breathed, getting worn out. She forgot to tell him something, "E-Eve...made me this, it can...ah..." Elsword moaned as suddenly Chung took slight charge and lowered himself down, grinding their hips, "I-It can e-ejaculate."

"I...I feel better about this." Chung admitted, "You can go faster." Elsword smirked, and soon began to thrust into his ass, slapping their thighs together. Chung yelped in pain and pleasure as the smooth toy tormented his ass. Elsword looked down, seeing his twitching penis.

"Someone's happy."

"Ah!" Elsword suddenly pulled down and sat down, pulling Chung back on top of her and slamming him down onto the toy, his back facing her. She wrapped both hands around his cock.

"Ride me baby." Elsword growled seductively, and surprisingly Chung began to eagerly do so. It was painful as he bobbed up and down, sometimes grinding or slamming down as hard as he could. Each time he moved, his own cock slid through Elsword's smooth hands, gingerly massaging him. He panted as the pain ebbed away to pure pleasure, and Elsword began to thrust up into him when he moved back down. Elsword suddenly stopped him, "Hands on the edge." She ordered, turning Chung around. Chung leaned forward as Elsword pressed his ass cheeks around the dildo and moved it through them before moving it further back and ramming it inside.

"Ahn!" Chung moaned, but Elsword didn't let up. She furiously fucked his ass, thrusting in and out without mercy or pause. She grabbed his right leg and raised it, resting his foot on her shoulder and moving as fast as she could.

"C-Chung! I'm gonna..."

"Aaaah!" Both moaned loudly as Elsword rammed her dildo deep into his ass, climaxing. The dildo siphoned out her cum, shooting it into the prince's ass. They collapsed on one another, panting. Elsword slowly pulled the dildo out. They sat in the hot water, breathing heavily.

"That...was great..." Elsword breathed, closing her eyes. She felt the water moved, assuming Chung was just adjusting, and then a jolt of pleasure, "Oh!" She leaned forward, and looked down to see Chung fully submerged, sucking on the dildo like a lollipop. She shivered as he sucked, "Oh...D-Deeper..." Elsword knew he couldn't hear her, and placed her hands on his head and forced him down, filling his throat with the dildo. Chung gagged, losing a fair amount of air but still able to go on. Having just climaxed, the crimsonette was very sensitive. She thrust into his mouth, face fucking him furiously. Chung was running out of air, but held on. Elsword plunged it deep into his throat, his nose pressing against her belly, and came again. Chung moaned in the water as he eagerly swallowed every drop. He surfaced, opening his mouth as he pressed Elsword against the side of the hot tub and showing he had remains in his mouth. Elsword managed to lick his tongue before he swallowed what was left. She grinned, "Do I taste good?"

"Incredible..." Chung breathed. Elsword sighed, starting to clean herself.

"Come on, let's get to bed." She said.

The two of them got cleaned and dried off, and rushed upstairs. Luckily for them no one woke up, as they were naked the whole way. Elsword pushed Chung down onto the bed, hugging him tightly from behind.

"Why do you still have that on?" Chung asked.

"For this." Chung gasped as Elsword rammed the dildo all the way into his ass, rolled on top of him, and pulled the sheets over them. She slowly began to move in and out, fucking him again, "Go to sleep my prince." Chung buried his face in the pillow, Elsword's thrusts slowly growing harsher, harder, and faster. _How the hell am I supposed to sleep with this!?_ He thought to himself. Elsword slammed their hips together as she suddenly climaxed again.

"Aaah!" The both moaned, muffling their screams in the bed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
